The Epic Tale
by rest for the wicked
Summary: Michiru is destined to bring about the destruction of the world. Only one stands in the way of that prophecy and has the power to save the beautiful maiden and the rest of humanity. Will their destinies intertwine as they should? M for later chapters
1. The Tale of Michiru

**The Epic Tale**

A Haruka x Michiru AU fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters, all non-SM characters and the events in the story following the plot are all my original contributions

**The Tale of Michiru**

_A distant rhyme, twixt teeth and time,  
the hour drawing near.  
The ebb and flow of what you know,  
dies drowning in the fear.  
A twisting fate in circle hate  
will drag her to her doom.  
The father cursed in pleading verse  
will soon erect her tomb.  
There lies a child, a passion wild  
and rebel of the flesh,  
who will her hand and heart command  
the light that be suppressed.  
For if they live and fight to give  
their love in breath and soul,  
then all is lost in darkness cost  
as evil pays the toll.  
But if just one will take the sum,  
her love cast out in vain,  
then with her death and final breath  
the dark will rise again._

As the voice receded into the night, panicked conversation sparked from the words of the prophecy.

"What does it mean, Tarja? Who is this other child? I thought the girl was the only one needed for our plans."

"The child will be a nuisance to us if left alone. We must find it before the hour of darkness descends upon us…" replied the woman named Tarja, her voice cold enough to freeze the blood on even the warmest of nights. She removed a vial of dark, glistening liquid from her garb and walked towards the dying embers of the fireplace. As the man with her drew closer she tossed the vial into the smoldering remains of the former blaze and they both gazed at the images that flashed in the toxic-colored flames. The small figure of a young child, running wistfully into the arms of a tall man in armor, played in the fireplace. Short blonde hair covered the eyes, making the color hard to discern in the tangled locks.

"But that's…this is impossible! Are you sure this is the child that stands in our way? She is so young…" this from the man, a look of shock and terror at having recognized the child.

She did not even satisfy him with a response, instead she looked off into the corner of the room, hidden deep within the shadows. A guard materialized himself from the darkness, with a nod from Tarja, he left the room. The two remaining near the once more dying embers waited for news that would soon arrive. It was an hour before they heard the frightened shrieks coming from outside the castle walls. They soon watched the flames paint the night sky the color of blood. Only once the house crumbled in the blaze did they turn from the window.

"This is most fortunate for us, it appears we have managed to end this threat before it had a chance to manifest itself in our plans." She paused to look at the man before her, "Remember, your highness, our master is extremely powerful. Loyalty to him will be rewarded…Failure will not…" with that she disappeared, just as she had many times before during rendezvous such as this. And just as he had many times before after the woman's departure, the king broke down in raking sobs, at the loss of his kingdom, at the loss of his dignity, and at the loss of everything else he had ever known. He was a possessed man now. Once he had had a taste of true power from the entity he now served, he had never been able to turn away again. He would give up everything for a chance to have more, even sacrificing the lives of everyone in his vast kingdom, even calling forth the darkness that threatened to destroy everything if it were brought into being. Here he was, a sniveling king with no true power, doing the one thing necessary to manifest that darkness, that silence that would kill everything. That is why he wept, like he had numerous times before once he realized just what exactly he needed to give up in order to attain the power he so desired.

She witnessed all that had happened in the room, she viewed it all as if she had been among those present. She heard the prophecy and was most interested in the "child" mentioned, she knew that she was the one to be sacrificed, a part of her had always known. It had been most evident in the dreams she had been having as of late. But this other child, this "rebel of the flesh," that part interested her the most. The prophecy made it sound like this child could save her. And so she listened more intently, trying to learn the identity of her savior, the one that would control the light with her to stop the spread of darkness, of silence. She did not want silence to come and take over the world, she was not willing to destroy something she found so beautiful despite its flaws. And then she saw the figure dance among the flames, the young child running into the arms of their father, reveling in the freedom that lies outside the castle walls. She committed that face to memory so that she would always be able to find her savior, so that she could recognize them even if they did not recognize her. That's when she saw the shadowy figure leave the room, she tried so desperately to focus on where he had went, she believed it had something to do with the other child in the prophecy. All she was able to see of his journey was a darkened road, shielded from the moonlight by the tree-cover overhead. She caught glimpses of a large house and a woman holding her small blonde child close in fear, doing all she could to protect the toddler. There was a surge of flames and a splash of blood as she watched the woman fall to the ground holding the crying babe in her arms to cushion its impact. She watched in a petrified silence as the man left the woman and child to die in the onrushing flames. She silently urged and pleaded with the woman to get up and escape the house, to save herself and the young life she held. The mother called out amongst the groaning wood and stone of the building. The woman was soon able to right herself as she painfully made her way to a nearby window. The heat was pressing in against her now, the girl watching from her room in the castle miles away, could feel it at the edges of her vision. Then the house roared as the flames inside exploded, expelling the woman and her child from the window she was seeking to escape from. The two plummeted to the ground below, landing with a resounding crack.

She looked away then, not willing to witness the broken bodies that she was most assuredly going to find in the vision of what was happening miles away. She chanced a glance out her window and saw the red-rimmed sky, the burning home looking so much closer than she imagined it to have been in her vision. She turned once more from the flames and buried her face in her pillow, the only hope that she had had in months now lay broken in the arms of its mother. She mourned the child she never knew, the being barely older than herself. She mourned the youth that she knew she and the dead child would never have, she being forced to grow up so fast, the other being forced to die so young. Tears streamed down her face in silent rivulets. She was only years old and all the hope she had ever held was now completely and utterly destroyed as she cried long into the night. She cried until no more tears came forth, and then she just lay there in the calm night air, the glow from the fire outside the walls long since fading until it no longer shown through the window. With the dying of the embers came the dying of her youth. If no one was going to save her then she would fulfill the prophecy and bring out the silence she so feared. Her father and that witch, Tarja, would make sure of it anyway…she had no other choice.

* * *

It had been fourteen years since that night, and still the hour of silence had not been declared. Michiru watch as the witch grew irate at her fidgeting during yet another tutoring session. It was Tarja's "job" to teach the girl how to control the visions she'd been having more and more frequently. The young aqua-haired goddess loathed these lessons, she despised having to spend her afternoons confined to the dank room that belonged to the witch. Once again the woman was trying to explain to her that the visions were a gift, they were showing her the way the world was destined to be and that it was up to her to interpret them and help initiate the great change. "The great change" she called it. To Michiru it was just "silence." No other name suited the sight of the dying world, surrounded by a red and black atmosphere and littered with lifeless bodies. She sighed once again as she glanced out the window, the same window her father had watched the flames dance into the sky that night that now seemed so long ago. It was raining out, too heavy to be a drizzle but not quite the storms that are common at this time of year.

As Tarja was rambling yet again about her beloved dark master, who had the power to bring about the "great change," a thought struck the young woman. Once the witch's back was turned, already deep into her recitation, Michiru fled the room with a wild determination she rarely indulged in. She did not stop until she reached the servants' quarters and only then to confiscate a heavy, wool cloak to shelter herself from the growing torrent outside. She fled silently, using the unguarded side door, built within the castle's outer wall for those employed by her father. She made her way unnoticed by the few citizens who still frequented the paths through the village despite the increasing rainfall. Never had she been allowed outside the castle walls do to her training and the fear that something would happen to her before her "destiny," as her father and Tarja viewed it, had been fulfilled. She knew not where her legs were taking her on the familiar yet unfamiliar streets, but she followed her course diligently. Something in the back of her mind, the part where her visions originated, told her that she was suppose to have run away from her tutoring session on this day. There was something guiding her to whatever destination she was unconsciously seeking and she was set on learning why. And so she continued down the winding path into the kingdom's neighboring forest, through patterns of trees she felt as if she had dreamt of not long ago, until she came to the edge of a clearing, the rain coming down much harder now. Looking from the cover of the trees she could barely see more than ten feet in front of her, for the water was like a thick sheet of gray blanketing the land. She took in her surroundings and felt a stir of remembrance that she could not place. She dreamt of this place often in the past year, she refused to tell the witch lest something were to happen to this peaceful, majestic place. The trees were tall and towering, providing shelter from the storm that had now set in. There was something special about the woods surrounding her, the clearing before her appeared to have been carved from nature by some incredibly gifted hand not of this world. She marveled at the sight of it all. An overpowering impulse to shed her cloak and venture out into the rain compelled her. Before she could even trace the origin of the thought, she had done just that, and was shocked to feel the startling warmth of the water that had been bone-chilling merely moments ago. She stood there a moment, confused at her actions, but as she turned to seek tree-cover once more the sight before her stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

AN: That's the first chapter of many, please read and review. The next chapter should be up soon as well as the falling. Any ideas, criticism or even scathing remarks are welcome. The readers input is always important to a writer. Let me know if you enjoy the story.

Next Chaper: **The Tale of Haruka**


	2. The Tale of Haruka

**The Epic Tale**

A Haruka x Michiru AU fanfic

disclaimer: i do not own any of the sailor moon characters, only the original characters and the story's plot

**The Tale of Haruka**

A blonde burst of energy came crashing out of the nearby tree-line, dashing for the welcoming arms of her cheerful father. Once secure in his grasp, the giant man swung his laughing daughter into the air as she stretched out her hands as if flying. A beautiful woman walked toward them both with a lovely smile on her face, as she drew nearer, the two knew it was time for their flight to end and the smiling man placed his playful child back on her own feet. Once contented on the ground, the girl ran to her mother, who knelt to embrace her. The three of them together painted the picture of a perfectly loving family. Little Haruka ran off to give her parents time alone and to play once more among the trees surrounding her comforting home. She danced among the falling leaves, daring them to touch her. The little girl was the wind and nothing could reach her if she willed against it. While drifting in and out of the trunks and ducking past branches she heard the steady approach of a horse venture up the path leading to her home. She knew at once it must be one of her father's men come to request his presence with a task for the king, the urgency in the speed with which the animal traveled informed her that there would be no time for goodbyes when they reached her father.

Haruka took off with all her strength to reach home before the driven creature. She danced past trees and shrubs lining the forest floor and sailed over a small creek that ran in front of her path. The girl became the wind as she blew past her surroundings to reach her father before the messenger. There had been times when she had outrun the dogs of the villagers or even the deer that lived in the forest near her home, but never had Haruka raced a horse at full speed. Her legs burned with the effort as she cleared the tree-line for the second time that day and headed once more for her father, who stood facing the path leading to their home, having already noticed the messenger's arrival. She managed to reach them a full minute before the horsemen came into complete view. What rejoicing she would have indulged in at having outrun such a powerful creature was cut short when she saw the worried expression on her mother's face and the stern gaze her father held for the newcomer. Haruka was shaken out of her confusion when her mother gently grabbed her hand and led her away from her father. They sat on the front step together some dozen feet away from the now bickering men. Whatever the messenger had asked her father, he was clearly not willing to do. His voice rose and his expression darkened as the man before him said yet another thing that displeased him. Haruka knew her father was a fierce knight, one of the king's finest and most trusted. He never put up with insurrections from his men although he treated them far better than any of the king's other high-ranking officials. Her father was more than just feared and respected by those below him, he was also well-liked and admired by all the knights employed by his royal highness. This was the thing Haruka loved most about her father, he was a stern yet kind and generous soul. He refused to let power influence him and his judgment. In her opinion, he should be the king. Her thoughts were brought back to the situation at hand when the messenger turned to leave and her father, face tired with defeat, returned to them. She listened quietly as he told her mother that he would be home after nightfall and asked for them not to wait up for him. He kissed his wife chastely in front of their daughter and then he turned his attention to the child.

"You are getting stronger every day, little one," he smiled at her softly as he bent to lift her into his arms, "You truly are the wind if you can outrun that horse, it's the king's fastest, used for only the most urgent of matters. Take care of your mother while I'm gone and I shall see you in the morning. Be good until I get back, sweetie." With that he set her down and ruffled her short blonde hair, so similar to his own. He turned to give his wife one last kiss and left to fetch his horse from the family stables. Haruka sat and watched him leave long after her mother had retreated into the house with a sullen expression on her face. She may have been young, but she understood how worried her mother was of whatever it was that the king had requested of her father. Lately she knew her mother had been having nightmares about horrible things happening to the family. She understood why her father had asked her to protect her mother, the woman was a seer and while Haruka did not have the gift of sight as her mother did, she was blessed with a powerful instinct, stronger than that of any human she knew. Even little Haruka could tell something bad was going to happen when her father was gone, she shared the same opinion of the king that her mother did. They both knew that he wanted the man they both loved out of the way for tonight, although the child knew not why, her mother was well aware of the danger about to befall them in but a few hours.

~Nightfall~

It was past the little child's bedtime, yet tonight her mother let her stay up with her as they sat in the master bedroom near the roaring fire set to keep them warm. Haruka's mother had offered to read her a story and despite the nagging fear at the back of both of their minds, the young girl gladly accepted. She sat in her mother's lap, looking over the pages of the book and slowly nodding off to the sweet sound of the woman's voice. She felt her mother tense beneath her and immediately snapped alert to find the cause. She felt his presence before she saw him, a large man, cloaked in shadow, dressed in all black with his fists clenched. Haruka was prepared to charge him when she felt her mother's arms tighten around her. All she could do was watch in horror as the man approached, drawing a dagger which he used to slice at her mother's protective arms. Despite the pain and the flowing blood leaving her body, the woman refused to let go of her daughter and surrender to the man who meant them harm. After a moment of fearing he would simply kill her to take the child, she felt a blast of heat growing at her back. When the woman looked up, she saw that the man was gone, but an eruption of flame was left in his place. A panicked realization hit, he intended to kill them both with the surging flames. She felt her child push from beneath her, doing what her little body could to help her mother. With her wounds still bleeding, she gathered her daughter once more into her arms and rose to her unsteady feet. All the while she knew the urgency of the situation as she sought out an escape for them. She managed to reach the hallway when she realized the fire had spread far more than she had initially thought. The entire downstairs was engulfed and the room she had just left was beginning to collapse. The only exit she could see was the window at the end of the hall, she quickly shuffled to it knowing full well that they were on the third floor of the building and that the fall could kill them just as easily as the fire if she wasn't careful. Just as she made it to the window, the buildup of heat and flame exploded behind the two and she was bodily thrown through the glass to the ground below. Haruka felt her mother twist in the air at the last minute to shield her from impact as she felt the woman's body jerk once they crashed into a crate that had been resting outside, a ways from the window. The force of impact had splintered the wood beneath them and momentarily stunned the child still in her mother's arms. Once she had recovered she tried to call out to her mother, to let her know that they had escaped and would be alright. As she turned she felt the limpness of the woman's hold on her, how her arms just fell away as the child she had protected turned in her broken grasp. She saw the jagged splint of wood sticking out of her mother's chest and watched as more blood left the brave woman.

The sight of her dead mother would be something the young girl would never forget. With the beautiful woman's sacrifice came a sad resolution…someone had tried to kill them, she knew not why yet but she was very much aware of her suspicion of the king. She would avenge her mother's death, she would discover the reason behind the attack on them and she would destroy the ones responsible. As she watched the fire of her home blaze even higher into the sky, she knew that her childhood had ended in the instant the flames rose to take their lives. She had no more room for childish fantasies as she set about trying to free her mother of the debris surrounding her. Barely an hour had passed when she heard people rushing up the trail towards her. Numb to the sensations of fear within her yet unwilling to be caught unarmed, she yanked free one of the splintered shafts of wood that had helped kill her mother and brandished it in front of her for protection. The person who rounded the tree-line first was her father, panic streaked his handsome face as he ran towards his daughter and swept her up into his arms. Before he could ask where his wife was, he saw the blood covering the child and glanced down at the body behind her. For the first time in her life, Haruka saw her father burst into tears and show the world his weakness as he clutched the still form of his beloved wife. The child refused to cry when her father was made to look so helpless before her, she waited until his sobs quieted and he regained his strength and composure before losing herself to the overwhelming sense of loss within her. Tears fell silently as she was once again drawn into the strong arms of her only remaining family. He whispered to her that he would make it all better, that they would right the wrongs that had been done here tonight. As she looked into his eyes through her own tears, she could since his steely determination. He would make sure whoever did this paid dearly for it. It was then that she knew what she wanted to do to help make sure that happened. She let that realization slide onto her young face as she continued to gaze at her father, and in that one look he understood what she was showing him.

"In time, Haruka. You and I shall deal with this in time. Let us fix what has been broken and then we will both make sure whoever did this suffers."

It was that night that the little girl that had been Haruka died as far as the world knew. The story her father had told those who came to help was that both had been killed in the blaze. Before they had arrived, he had taken his wife's body and dug a small grave near the house, where it would not be noticed once the foundation crumbled and the house collapsed. He instructed his daughter to hide in the forest she had been playing in earlier that day as he talked to the villagers that had come to help, he needed them to believe she was dead if their plan was going to work. And so she hid in the darkness of the tree-cover as she watched her father talk to those that had gathered before a backdrop of rubble and flames. That was the last night of her childhood, the last image she remembered before everything became tinted in a numb haze.

* * *

"Well done, Haruka! You've improved nicely over the years," the man smiled down at his pupil. In the last fourteen years he had seen his daughter take to his training immediately. She had far surpassed any squire he had trained in all his years as a knight. He was impressed with her skill and speed, and marveled at her sheer determination and physical strength. He thought she would be disappointed at having to give up what little things she had that marked her as his daughter. She was not even phased when it came to relinquishing her girlish clothing and have the items all replaced with the garbs of a young lad. She took to her new lifestyle with a passion and it was only then that he realized just how much she enjoyed this way of life. He watched her grow up the way she had always tried to, wild, strong and free. Not confined by the dresses they had asked her to wear, not worried about staying clean whenever she went out to play. Had he and his wife left the girl to her own devices, he had no doubt that she would have ended up this way on her own. He smiled once again as he watched her battle the two other boys that had been instructed to receive his training. She easily unarmed them and they submitted to her surprising strength. He applauded her efforts once again and clapped his hand on her back as the other boys rose to dust off themselves. He dismissed them all and walked with Haruka trailing silently behind. They never interacted closer than knight and squire whenever in public. As far as anyone else suspected, Haruka was merely the young boy that her teacher had found and took in to ease the pain of the loss of his own wife and daughter. She was the only one of his squires that lived with him, in their rebuilt home.

"Why did you cut training short today, sir? There was still much for us to review." Haruka inquired as she set down her equipment to be cleaned once they had entered their dwelling.

"I don't want the other boys getting sick when this storm picks up," he smiled lovingly at his daughter, ruffling her hair as he often did, "besides, I believe you could use a break from training as well, little one." She smiled, feigning indignation as she lightheartedly punched her father's shoulder, "Perhaps I'll take that break once I finish cleaning off my gear." She removed her traveling cloak and gathered her usual rag for shining her weapons and armor after their sessions.

"Leave it, go enjoy yourself while I clean them today. You need the rest instead of settling into this routine every day. Have fun, go wander as you often do and stay out of trouble until you return home." He brushed her off lovingly yet dismissively, letting her know there was no room for argument. She hugged him lightly and picked up her traveler's cloak once more. Before he could even turn back to the task at hand, she had said her goodbyes and was halfway to the tree-line outside. He marveled at her speed even in the rain-beaten environment. He knew, despite the torrent pouring down now, that she would return, barely drenched as she always had. Even the rain, on days such as this, couldn't touch his little Haruka when she tried to run like the wind. He did not know where she was going, he rarely ever did, but he trusted her to be safe, now more than ever since, as of late, he had begun to feel an ominous presence shadowing the entire kingdom. He continued to watch her departure long after she had traveled out of his sight and into the cover of the forest.

* * *

She had slowed her pace once she had reached the clearing she viewed as her own. All day she had been fighting the urge to come here, once her father had given her the rest of the day to roam freely she knew at once that there was a reason she had to be here. Bedecked in a simple green tunic and brown leather vest over her training pants, she leapt into a tree sunken into the foliage. Ever since she had first laid eyes on it, she had felt drawn to this particular tree. She looked out into the clearing before her and admired the scene it posed. A beautiful example of the complexities of nature, the entire clearing flowed with a since of serenity and magic that could not be explained. She had never seen any animals so much as venture into the area, at first that had worried her, yet now she saw it as a blessing. She didn't quite understand it, but she felt as if this place was destined to be hers from the moment she found herself enraptured by its peaceful spell.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds that filled the clearing, the steady rainfall, the sway of leaves in the strong yet gentle wind. She was drawn out of her lazy contentment at the sound of footsteps. She silently cursed herself for forgetting her sword as she drew the two daggers she kept hidden in her boots lest this intruder intended to do her harm. Her eyes followed the shadow that was slowly drawing near until the form below her became completely visible. She nearly dropped her weapons in her startled surprise as she gazed at the woman passing beneath her. The girl was a goddess, beautiful in every sense of the word. Her aqua hair flowed under the hood of her cloak as she removed the offending garment. She wore a beautiful gown that brought out the breathtaking blue of her eyes and left little to be imagined when it came to her perfect figure. Haruka watched as an expression of surprise passed over the woman's features and quickly vanished as she stepped from the protection of the tree-cover into the pouring rain without her cloak. Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, the blonde had holstered her weapons and had leapt from the tree to walk out into the rain with the girl, her own cloak left forgotten in the branches of the tree she had occupied. She briefly registered the shock she felt at the surprising warmness that the rain now held before she was lost in the sight before her. One second she was staring helplessly at the goddess below and the next she was naught but a foot from her as the aqua-haired woman turned around, leaving them face to face, with Haruka's hand halfway reaching up to touch the other woman's face. Both women seemed shocked at what they had just done, and drew themselves from their previous stupors. Silenced seemed to stretch between them until the blonde remembered that her hand was still raised as if to hold the girl before her like a lover would and she immediately lowered it. The only thing she could think of to do next was to introduce herself to the goddess, although she had no idea how to go about it. 'What does one say to an angel,' she thought, 'Well, I might as well find out…'

* * *

AN: A huge thank you goes out to petiyaka and Yamato for their inspiring reviews. Because of them I was able to crank out another chapter so fast.

Not that it matters or anything but I have every single chapter planned out for the story, I just need a little motivation every now and then to sit down and type them out. For those of you who like the story, it's gonna be along one, which is why I named it The Epic Tale in the first place.

I really do appreciate the following this story has gotten so far and I hope it continues to grow as the story progress. Thanks again for the reviews. I hope this chapter does the fans some justice.

Next Chapter: **The Tale of Introductions**


	3. The Tale of Introductions

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, all original characters and the story's plot are my contributions

**The Tale of Introductions**

One second she was staring helplessly at the goddess below and the next she was naught but a foot from her as the aqua-haired woman turned around, leaving them face to face, with Haruka's hand halfway reaching up to touch the other woman's face. Both women seemed shocked at what they had just done, and drew themselves from their previous stupors. Silence seemed to stretch between them until the blonde remembered that her hand was still raised as if to hold the girl before her like a lover would and she immediately lowered it. The only thing she could think of to do next was to introduce herself to the goddess, although she had no idea how to go about it. 'What does one say to an angel,' she thought, 'Well, I might as well find out…'

"Haruka…" it was only a whisper from the aqua goddess, yet the blonde heard it as if it had been a shout.

"How do you know my name?" whatever feelings of rapture she had been experiencing were quickly replaced with unnerve as she became increasingly wary of the beautiful woman before her. "Who are you and how did you find this place?"

"I'm not sure how I know who you are…It was as if your name was whispered in the back of my head. So you are this Haruka then, interesting…" her voice trailed off before she realized she had said that part aloud. The last thing she wanted was for the handsome blonde before her to know of her visions. She did not believe she had ever seen that perfectly sculpted face before, yet something about the fall of blonde hair and the pout of lips stirred something within her memory.

"You never answered my other questions," Haruka noted the girl's silence as she continued to stand there, her expression looked as if she had left to be in her own world, peopled only with her thoughts. The blonde's next words surprised even her as she continued the motion she had initiated earlier and gently placed her hand on Michiru's pale cheek, "Do not leave me here alone while you go into your own world. Come back to me, please? I enjoy your company to much to be left without it." It was the pleading look in the stranger's eyes that shook the goddess free of her thoughts. She met those startling teal eyes with her own blue ones. They stayed like that for a moment more before Michiru remembered the question the blonde before her had asked.

"Michiru, my name is Michiru. I'm sorry if I wandered into your land unannounced, I knew not that it belonged to you or that anyone was even here when I arrived. To be honest, I'm not even sure how I got here, I just felt myself being drawn by something…unexplainable." She sighed, not knowing how else to explain herself without telling Haruka something that might put the blonde in danger.

"I had thought this place to be my own, but hearing your story I find it to be one that we both share. I was compelled to come here some time ago. Since no one else had appeared, not even wild animals, I had imagined that destiny had fated this majestic realm to be mine. However, seeing you here I know not what to think of it now. This place is no longer mine, perhaps it never was…or perhaps, perhaps this is a place that we were meant to share. Perhaps this realm is ours and no one else's." She said the last with a charming smile, succeeding in bringing a polite yet delightful laugh from the beautiful woman before her.

"You are bold Haruka, I'll give you that much. There are not many men who would behave in such a way with a princess they had just met." She relaxed as whatever tension had been between them eased away.

"Princess? I had thought you to be a goddess instead milady." She bowed before Michiru and kissed the back of her hand as politely, her suggestive gaze managing to ruin the innocence of the gesture completely. "Besides, is it not customary for a princess as beautiful as you to fall in love with a handsome knight devoted to protecting her from all harm?" The last was said against the woman's skin, her intoxicating scent drawing yet another smile from Haruka.

"So you're a knight then, Haruka? You look more like a squire though, you must be too young to be a true knight." She smirked and walked back to the shelter the trees provided from the rain, "Besides, I thought it was a princess' duty to fall in love with a prince, not a knight or squire boy in your case."

Haruka playfully followed suit, feigning offense at the woman's remark, "My dear Michiru, you wound me, I swear to you that we must be the same age at least. Besides, a squire I may be now, but a knight I will become at the end of this week. And I would be most honored if you came to my ceremony." She had already rounded the woman and stood before her once more, this time safe from the storm still drenching the unprotected clearing. "Is it not the princess's duty to also oversee the promotion of her devoted protectors?"

"Perhaps I shall be there 'Sir' Haruka, however, I think it is to see the promotion of _all_ of my knights, not just that of a bold squire boy." She playfully pushed past as she took her seat at the base of the tree the blonde had sat in minutes ago.

"As long as I see your beautiful face then I will care not what other bodies are present for whatever reason. My eyes will be blessed with your sight alone."

"Are you always this poetic when you speak to a woman?" She would not admit it just yet, but she was deeply enjoying the playful nature of the blonde beside her.

"Usually, but I'm only sincere about it when I'm speaking to a beautiful one such as yourself." she replied lightly as she nonchalantly sat down beside the girl and made to lean her back against the tree, resting most of her head against Michiru's shoulder in the process.

"I think you might be too bold for your own good, squire boy," she replied with indignation, assuming negatively of Haruka's advances. She made to get up from where she reclined only to have a gentle hand placed on her arm to restrain her.

"Please don't go. I'm unsure what you assume of me but I can assure you it is not so, Miss Michiru. I am in no way trying to belittle your virtue or honor…I was merely trying to test a simple theory…" she trailed off as she inadvertently snuggled closer to the aqua-haired goddess in her attempt to shift her head to a more comfortable position.

Still unsure of the blonde's intention, but beginning to succumb to the comfort she felt do to their proximity, she began to relent, "And what might this theory be?"

As if on cue, and not at all ashamed of her bluntness, Haruka responded, "Whether your hair truly was as it looks and if so if it was as soft as your skin, or whether one of the two was softer than the other…" she trailed off once again as she began to sink into a peaceful state on the edge of sleep.

Shocked by the blonde's honesty, Michiru found herself relaxing into the closeness their bodies now shared, "A real man might've simply asked," she mused, not wanting to wake her new companion.

"Nay princess, a real man would have simply taken that which he wanted from you using force. I chose a gentler route…you'll forgive me if I don't act like a real man nor do I seek to be compared to one."

Startled at those words, she tried her best to recover, "Please forgive me Haruka, I truly meant no offense." As if to make a joke of the situation she added "if you do not wish to be compared to a man, would you rather I compare you to a woman?" The last was said with a light laugh that almost covered up the blonde's next words.

"It would be more accurate if you did," she murmured, unaware that the girl was close enough to hear her or of the surprise she showed at having heard those words.

"Haruka!" the stern voice of her father was enough to pull both women out of their calm state. "I've been looking all over for you, we have a mission to-" He stopped whatever he was about to say when he saw the two of them so close together.

"Sir, forgive me. I knew not that you were searching for me or else I would have sought you out immediately." At her fidgeting he could not help but smile at his daughter.

"It's alright boy, I was merely seeking you out to assist me with a mission charged by the king. It appears to me that you have already completed it, however." He glanced at the girl beside her and bowed, paying his respects, "Princess Michiru, it would seem your disappearance has greatly upset your father, he has his best men out searching for you as we speak. It was only by chance that I found you two first. To catch the princess in such a…compromising position would've been grounds for immediate execution, squire." The last was directed at Haruka in a rather firm tone.

"Please do not punish him Sir Knight, we were only…testing a theory." She chanced a glance at Haruka who smiled knowingly at her.

"Methinks the punishment he'll be getting from all the village girls after they hear about him spending the day in the presence of a maiden as fair as you will be more than enough to last a lifetime of crimes." He smirked daringly at his daughter.

"You wouldn't dare tell them?" Haruka countered with a similar smirk, playfully setting the challenge.

"Oh they will know, my boy. You are going to be assisting me in escorting the Princess home." He waited for the blonde's excitement to show before he added, "And we shall be heading through the village to do so."

"If we do that, then they'll have my head for sure," she sulked. Michiru watched the two, laughing silently to herself. "Come now, Haruka. All the girls couldn't possibly be mad at you for simply walking me home, now could they?" She barely heard the knight's muttered comment of "The whole reason the women love her so much is because she started out by walking them home," and did not even register that he had called the blonde a girl. All she saw was the blonde nudge the knight roughly and turn back to her, "They will most definitely be mad at me because there is no way I could be in your company and not be completely captivated with you and you alone, Michiru." She said it so relaxed and nonchalant, as if she had not just confessed to being enthralled with the goddess before her. The princess was at a loss for words, she was only just able to keep a light blush from spreading across her pale cheeks by using her own charm on the handsome blonde, "Perhaps we should get started on that 'death march' through the village then. I wouldn't want that handsome face of yours to be marred by the rage of scorned women before I have the chance to properly thank you for the wonderful company you have given me today." With that said she led the way back through the trees, leaving behind Haruka's and her secret grove to return to the world they both had fled for reasons unknown to the other.

When he felt she was out of earshot, he turned to his daughter and asked the question that had been plaguing him since the minute he saw her so close to the princess, "You would have given up your secret to her, wouldn't you?"

"I did not want to lie to her father. I felt compelled to very nearly share my soul with that girl for some reason."

"Perhaps, Haruka. But if you had, all that we have worked for would be for naught. Your mother gave her life to protect you, I'm not so sure you should give into this girl so easily. If your feelings persist, believe me I will not stop you. Just please exercise caution when it comes to your secret, little one. A female would never be allowed to become a knight, if that is what you wish, whether to exact vengeance or to be closer to the princess, then make sure she is the right girl to make such a sacrifice to." He watched as his daughter's face displayed the turmoil she dealt with internally. He watched the realization of her dreams coming to a fatal end play across her features as she thought about what could have happened if she had been wrong about Michiru. And then her expression changed as she watched the goddess turn to wave them onward, "Perhaps caution is advised when dealing with her, father. But I believe there will come a day when I can throw that caution to the wind."

He smiled gently to her as they began to follow the princess, "And you truly think that she is the one you can reach such free abandon with?" it was a sincere question, no cynical undertones or any trace of malice, he generally wanted to know what his daughter felt for this girl.

"I don't really think about it sir, you could call it an intuition I suppose. My instincts tell me there is something about her that I can and want to trust," she smiled up at him before she ran off to walk closer to the very topic of their discussion. He watched her offer her arm to escort the princess and smiled when she saw the girl gladly accept. He thought about what Haruka had said and found himself liking this Michiru more and more because of the effect she managed to have over his wild, rebel of a daughter. "Those girls are going to kill her when they see her walking with the princess," he shook his head and chuckled. 'Oh well, though. It seems this is a beating that my little Haruka is more than willing to endure just to be close to Michiru…I hope whatever those two will endure in the future will be worth the choices they are venturing to make.' He ran forward to catch up with the two young women, to guard them if they needed it and to restrain his daughter if she got to bold around the princess. "Looking out for that girl is gonna be the death of me," he shook his head once again as the three of them made their way to the castle.

* * *

AN: Yet another chapter done, please continue your valuable feedback concerning the story. A big thanks to thos who have reviewed so far and have wished me look with my efforts concerning this most epic of tales. R&R as always. I hope I can keep the chapter updates as fast as I have been managing so far. Stick around for the next segment.

My apologies for it not being as long as the other two, hopefully its succesor will have more length to it if the shortness bothers any of you.

Next Chapter: **The Tale of Knights**


	4. The Tale of Knights

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of Knights**

"I don't really think about it sir, you could call it an intuition I suppose. My instincts tell me there is something about her that I can and want to trust," she smiled up at him before she ran off to walk closer to the very topic of their discussion. He watched her offer her arm to escort the princess and smiled when she saw the girl gladly accept. He thought about what Haruka had said and found himself liking this Michiru more and more because of the effect she managed to have over his wild, rebel of a daughter. "Those girls are going to kill her when they see her walking with the princess," he shook his head and chuckled. 'Oh well, though. It seems this is a beating that my little Haruka is more than willing to endure just to be close to Michiru…I hope whatever those two will endure in the future will be worth the choices they are venturing to make.' He ran forward to catch up with the two young women, to guard them if they needed it and to restrain his daughter if she got to bold around the princess. "Looking out for that girl is gonna be the death of me," he shook his head once again as the three of them made their way to the castle.

* * *

"It seems your daughter is returning, Kaioh. Will you do anything to punish her actions? It would seem you used most of your available knights to go out and search for her, a senseless waste of resources if I have permission to speak freely."

"I don't recall giving you such permission, Gareth!" the king snapped, "And you will address me with the respect that comes with being king, I will not tolerate your insurrection regardless of the company we are in." with that he looked back out the window of the observation tower. He had been there ever since he had received the news that his daughter was missing for this tower overlooked most of the village below and allowed him to see the familiar form of the princess in the presence of two others returning to the castle.

The man behind him clenched and unclenched his hands in outrage. He despised the king and loathed even more the man's weakness and inability to keep their valuable key in check. The foreboding man wanted nothing more than to simply kill the king and imprison the princess in his master's castle to the north. _At least then, she wouldn't cause any more trouble to us and she would be near the master when the time comes for him to be released._ He contemplated just going through with his idea without consulting Tarja when the witch entered the room and glared at him, as if she knew his thoughts. _She probably does, I wouldn't put it past the damn witch,_ he thought.

"It would be wise to monitor your thoughts more closely, Gareth. Methinks even the king could since the animosity you were directing toward him," Tarja whispered so that only he could hear, "He may be useless at times, but we do still need him to help make the coming silence possible. The girl does not trust us, and despite her disappointment in her father, she is still willing to make sacrifices for him…for us," she smiled maniacally. All she received was a rather off-put smile from the man beside her before she turned her attention to the king.

"Your majesty, might I inquire who it is your precious daughter is talking to? She seems quite fond of the man and that means he might pose a larger problem for us in the future…" she trailed off, having succeeded in changing the subject and drawing the king's attention to what could possibly be an obstacle for them to deal with. The girl was not suppose to interact with the outside world, she was not suppose to fall prey to the want of interaction among others, whether it be physical, emotional or simply a matter of friendship. She did not need distractions from her task and the witch feared that that was exactly what this young man would become if allowed to see the girl further.

"Perhaps a punishment is in order for not just your daughter, your highness," the title was said seething with venom. Gareth had just noticed the boy beside her but he immediately wished him harm. Had the princess not been the only means to bring forth his master's greatest wish, he would have laid claim to the girl long ago. He could not quell the overwhelming since of jealousy that he was beginning to harbor for the blonde man he saw walking beside the princess. The sight of her laughing with him, as if she were truly enjoying his company just fueled his rage even more until he had to turn away from the window, lest the motive for his anger be discovered. He was suppose to be the knight to escort the princess to his master's castle, if his desire for the aqua goddess were to be brought to light before he got his opportunity alone with her then he would be removed as her guardian and another would be instructed to take his place, one that they knew would not risk the completion of the task at hand to satiate certain urges. He would not have that, he could not lose his chance.

"We shall see who he is and if he poses a threat to us," the king replied cryptically. "The rest of you, prepare for my daughter's return."

* * *

"It seems you've made quite the impression on those girls to have then glare at you so, Haruka." Michiru was enjoying messing with the blonde as the two of them navigated the village streets in order to reach her castle. Watching her handsome companion attempt to shy away from the venomous expressions that lined the road on either side of them was turning out to be the most entertainment she'd had since she could remember.

"This isn't funny, Michiru. These girls are going to have my head once I return you home. The only reason either of us are still alive is because you are the princess and they wouldn't dare attack you." Haruka lamented, albeit playfully.

"It appears you are right, squire boy. Perhaps I should just keep you in my presence then to ensure your safety, or perhaps I should end our company now to ensure my own," she smirked as she moved to walk in front of the blonde while still facing each other as far apart as their intertwined, outstretched hands would grant them. The blonde flashed her own smirk until she looked around and saw that the farther apart she was from the princess, the closer her would-be-assailants moved in as if to attack. It would seem her father was right, nearly every girl in the village anywhere near her own age was glaring at how close she was to the princess and it was easily seen that they were none too pleased.

Michiru saw the blonde's growing distress and moved closer to her once again while chuckling gracefully, "You are so cute, Haruka. You're really afraid that those girls will attack you once I've reached the castle, aren't you?"

"This isn't funny, Michiru. These girls can be vicious." Haruka whined jokingly. The aqua-haired goddess turned to face her companion, trying her best to hide the suggestive expression working its way across her face. "And, what exactly did you do with those girls to make them so possessive of you, squire boy?" Seeing his daughter's face blanch at the question, he could not resist intervening if only to make the scene the two girls were causing even more enjoyable.

"I'm afraid, princess, that young Haruka is quite the womanizer when it comes to the village girls. There have been nights where I've found that the lad hasn't come home at all." He had walked towards the other side of Michiru to give her an inconspicuous wink to encourage her to play along. Having got the hint, the young woman joined in with gusto, "Is that a fact, Sir Tenoh? I knew our precious squire boy was flirtatious but I had no idea he was so loose with woman. Tsk tsk Haruka, I am disappointed in you to say the least."

"Bu-but Michiru, I-I swear I never did anything with those girls. Please believe me…" she trialed off as she glanced at the aqua-haired girl beside her father. The two were losing control of their limbs due to how hilarious they were finding the blonde's reaction to be. Feeling very off-put at her father and the princess' behavior, Haruka huffed in response, "That wasn't funny! I swear when I get my hands on you two-"

"And just what exactly do you intend to do when you get your hands on the princess, boy?" None of the trio had noticed the large man who had made his way through the village streets to reach them.

"Nothing sir, I assure you it was only a jest. I intended to do nothing to the princess." Haruka bowed shamefaced.

"Rise Tenoh, save such actions for your knight coronation." He smiled kindheartedly and patted the blonde on the back as a show of good will, "Try to monitor your words better around the princess though lad, she may not take offense to it but you can bet there are those in the castle that would have your head in a heartbeat if they heard you talk so freely with her." With that said he stepped away to greet his old friend and fellow knight.

"Sir Gail, it is a great privilege to see you again after so long."

"Lord Tenoh, the same can be said for you. I miss our campaigns together through the southern lands. Fighting for the kingdom just isn't the same without you." They gave a brotherly embrace and could not hide the laughter from their faces.

"Should I continue on with Michi- with the princess Sirs' or would you rather I await your accompaniment?" Haruka asked politely, she too was happy to see her father's old friend again but she knew the two needed time to spend together.

"Go on lad, we shall be a ways behind to ensure that you don't get yourself in trouble." The last was said with a knowing smile from the large man, he waved the two women off and waited for his friend to set the pace with which they would follow.

"It's been too long Tenoh…"

"That it has my friend, I am sorry I have been unable to accompany you all these years. It's been a hassle trying to train Haruka."

The knight looked over at the two ahead of them, once again leaning close to one another as if sharing in a pleasant secret, he sighed and glanced back at his friend, "She seems to have grown a lot, I can only imagine her skills are on par, if not surpassing, those of her father," he smiled meekly before continuing, "Do you think she will be found out?"

Gail was the only other person who knew of Haruka's secret, his friend had come to him seeking solace after the death of his beloved wife and he could not refuse him. They were the only two informed of young Haruka's wish and he had assisted in any way he could to make sure that the blonde was taken care of when her father was away. He had grown to love the girl just as much as her own father did and accepted all the changes she had to go through in order to achieve her goal. If the girl where to be discovered now, Lord Tenoh would not be the only one suffering the loss.

"For her sake, I hope not…" he said no more, as if there were nothing else to say. Neither wanted to think about what would happen to the girl if she were discovered. They knew that the punishment would be severe and death would only be a reprieve from the torture the blonde would have to endure. For the two men, that was final. If anything happened to Haruka, they would cease to be knights and would stop at nothing to exact vengeance on whoever attempted to destroy not only their little girl, but the dream she had worked so hard to achieve.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about, Haruka?" Michiru inquired as she leaned in closer to the blonde and rested her head in the curve of her neck, the gesture was so automatic that neither even realized it had happened.

"Knowing those two, the conversation is most likely geared towards me. It's been years since Gail has heard from us. He is most likely talking along the lines of how much I've changed since he knows nothing much has changed with father."

"You are very close to Lord Tenoh, aren't you, Haruka?"

"So it would seem," she chuckled, "Why do you ask, Michiru?"

"Well I don't know of many knights who are referred to by their squires as father. It just seems like you two's bond is much stronger than those of the other knights I've seen." She felt the blonde stiffen beside her at the word father and glanced up to see the color drain from Haruka's face. "Did I say something wrong? Please forgive me if it was not my place to address such matters, I meant no offense."

_How could I be so careless around this girl, Gail was right, I need to monitor my words more closely. Perhaps I was mistaken when father asked me if I felt I could tell her everything. If I'm not careful, I could screw up everything and have us executed…_

"Haruka, please speak to me? I didn't mean any offense…" she trailed off with an edge of panic in her voice. _Why did I have to question him? What if he just leaves and wants nothing to do with me after I am returned to the castle? Damn, why is his company so important to me when I've only just met him today? Please forgive me, Haruka?_

Seeing the aqua-haired goddess' worried expression, the blonde once again relented her own distress to console the girl beside her. "Forgive me, Michiru. I did not mean to alarm you…" She turned to face her full on and noted the wetness of her eyes. _Christ, how could I almost make her cry? Surely my actions don't mean that much to the girl… _Yet looking into those ocean blue eyes, she could not help but wonder what effect she had on the princess.

"No Haruka, it is I who should be asking for forgiveness. I didn't mean to pry into affairs that are of no concern to me. Please don't let this incident tarnish your opinion of me?" The apology sounded so genuine and heartfelt that the blonde did not know how to react. She could not contain the laughter that spilled from her lips moments later however, it was a pleasant sound and although it confused the princess, she could not help but feel as if she were floating with the harmony of it. As the final vibrations drifted away, mixing with the dissonance of the ongoing village life, Michiru began to feel put off at the fact that Haruka was laughing at her in an attempt to dispel the effect the glorious sound had had on her. "It seems you're not as well mannered as I thought you were, squire boy." she huffed in protest and made as if to turn away when she was suddenly stopped by a gentle hand holding her own.

With eyes still sparkling with silent laughter, she spoke, "Yet again, I have to ask you to forgive me Michiru. It was I who meant no offense with my sudden outburst," she gently pulled the smaller girl closer, "I laughed not with the intent to mock you, it's just that you surprised me princess. I did not expect you to apologize so sincerely, let alone to even care about my reaction. And lastly, I found myself to be quite flattered that you are concerned about my opinion of you, not simply because of conceit, but in a manner that in itself makes me value your company all the more."

She was not sure if the blonde could see the blush spreading across her cheeks, but she knew that Haruka had to be very aware of the effect she had on the princess, let alone on virtually all women in general. She was saved from having to form a response when the other two knights managed to catch up to them. "It seems you have quite the way with words, young Haruka. If I had a daughter, I would make sure to keep you far from her." Gail chuckled and slapped the blonde on the back lightheartedly.

"If you had a daughter, I'm afraid she'd be running around trying to be a knight herself, Gail." his dear friend countered. "You're one to talk, Sir." Haruka interjected and the three shared a knowing look while holding in their laughter.

"Methinks the lad's got you there, Tenoh."

"You two are always plotting against me, I'm tired of being around you jesters. I'd much rather spend my time in the presence of someone more hospitable like the Princess." He turned to address Michiru in as serious a manner as he could manage despite the smile forming across his lips, "If you would be so kind as to allow me to escort you, it would be a great honor Miss Michiru."

She did not even try to hide her smile or feign a serious expression like the knight before her, "It would be my pleasure to be in the company of a man as great as yourself, Lord Tenoh. Never mind those fools, we'll just leave them be until they mature and learn not to bother us more sensible individuals." She flashed a rogue smile at the two behind them as they began their journey once again.

"It would seem that my squire is quite taken with you, princess." Sir Tenoh smiled down at the maiden by his side. He noticed her slight blush and decided it was safe continue, "I know, I have not the right nor the authority to ask you this, put I implore you, do not endanger _him_. I see Haruka as my own child, and no parent wishes anything ill of their children."

She paled at that, _No parent would wish anything ill of their children…Then why is mine so set on bringing forth an evil that would destroy us all. What's worse is that he intends to use his own child to orchestrate that destruction. It would seem, Haruka, that your father loves you more than mine loves me._

"Princess, if I am not out of line in saying so, it appears that you are also found of my Haruka. If you do care for _his_ wellbeing then please, I beg you, do not cause _him_ pain. It is not according to custom for a princess to lose herself with a knight. I do not want _his_ life endangered if that should happen, it would destroy me to see something horrible befall my child." He paused to compose himself, "If fate works in either of your favors', I hope it is with a joyful end and with no harm coming to either of you. If there is anything you are hiding, let it not be at my squire's expense." He bowed to show that he was finished and awaited the princess' reaction to his heartfelt, if disrespectful words.

She looked at him confused at first, she had no intention of endangering Haruka, she did like the soon-to-be knight, after all. And then the second part of his words hit her, _'If there is anything you are hiding, let it not be at my squire's expense.'_ _Could he possibly know her secret, was he aware of the danger she would be putting, not just Haruka, but the entire world through…_ All she could do was just smile sadly up at him and nod, "Whatever lives in the future for either of us, Lord Tenoh, trust that I have no wish for Haruka to be harmed because of it." With that said she looked back down at the path they were on. They were just in sight of the castle's main gate and already she was feeling the dread of returning back to those fortified walls.

"I'm afraid I have dampened your mood, Princess. Perhaps I should allow my squire to fix that, old men such as I are not worthy of the company of one so young and beautiful." Before she could even think to protest, the knight had fallen away from her. All she could do was stand still as she watched the blonde quicken his pace to meet with his guardian halfway between the segmented party. After a few brief words, she was joined by her companion once again. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde spoke. "Such a face does not suit you, princess." When met with an angered glare, she continued calmly, "I only meant that yours is a face of beauty. Gentle, endearing expressions would fit you better than solemn ones."

She could not help but blush at the squire's words for the umpteenth time that day. She couldn't think of a response but was saved the trouble anyway by the blonde bringing up a different subject, "You never mentioned why you ran away, Michiru. I was wondering, if it's not out of place, if I could inquire why?"

"What makes you think I ran away?" she asked all of a sudden heatedly, "A princess, does not run from her problems."

"A princess also does not leave the castle unescorted and that is why I ask. Besides, I thought it was a knight's duty not to run from problems, not a princess'. If you do not wish to share then I accept your decision…I was merely trying to learn more about you, Michiru. I beg your pardon." She brushed off the girl's angry reply and continued to walk on unfazed.

"I'm sorry, Haruka. It seems I keep acting rather foolish today," she sighed, "I do not know how you've managed to put up with me today." Once again she was answered with the sparkling laugh of the blonde beside her.

"Think nothing of it, Michiru. It's been a rather peculiar day for the both of us. And it was out of line for me to ask such a question. A princess need not answer to a _squire boy_." She said the last with a playful smile to show that there was no malice in her words. "I understand the need to keep such matters private. I will try my best not to make a similar mistake in the future."

"So it would seem that young Haruka has his own secrets." She nudged the blonde playfully.

"You have no idea, princess." She flashed the girl a suggestive smirk.

"Is that a fact, squire boy? Perhaps latter you could tell me of them."

"Only if you share with me your own, milady."

"If you're lucky, Haruka, then perhaps I shall…"

"I can only hope to be so lucky, Michiru." The two smiled softly at one another, realizing that in their own way, they had just promised to share their darkest secret with an almost complete stranger. And strangely they felt no regret or fear in doing so.

They were now inside the castle grounds when they saw a wave of men surge toward them, in the forefront of which was a rather large and intimidating man dressed all in black. "Guards, seize the boy at once! I shall escort the princess to her father personally."

The two women stared at each other in confusion before Haruka was roughly hauled off by the three knights who stepped forward to separate her from Michiru. As startled as she was, she knew better than to fight back against the king's royal guard. They would kill her instantly if they saw fit to. Because of her father's standing among the king's men, she knew of all the knights who resided in the castle walls, however, the man who had issued the orders was a complete mystery to her. She had never seen him before but already there was a since of dread surrounding the lone figure. She knew in an instant that she did not like this man.

"Gareth, unhand my squire!" All that had been going on in that moment ceased immediately when Lord Tenoh's voice cut across the courtyard. The dark giant snapped to face the two men entering through the gates.

"Tenoh," he seethed. "I take it this brat belongs to you," he walked over to Haruka and pulled her by the collar, "You should teach this insolent boy where his place is! No lowly squire has the right to touch the princess and it seems he has acted quite freely with that liberty since they entered the village. Take more control over your charge lest someone else does it for you." That said he threw the blonde at her father's feet. In an instant, Michiru was at her side assisting her to stand once more with her arm wrapped tenderly around the squire's waist to help balance her companion. Haruka merely dusted herself off and fixed her tunic, seemingly unfazed by the near beating she had almost endured. Her calm demeanor and the fact that the princess had rushed to her aid without a second thought only seemed to anger the man further. He unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fist as he took a step toward them only to find a sword blade at his throat prohibiting any progress forward. "Watch yourself, Gareth. Methinks your interest in Haruka and the princess seem a little too personal. You wouldn't want your secret to get out would you?" Gail whispered so that only the dark knight before him could hear. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, one with a fierce hatred in his eyes and the other with a calm reserve to back up his threat. Gareth averted his eyes as he turned away from the other knight. "Leave the brat be for now, we shall see what it is the king decides to do with him." Before he could get very far he heard the words of Gail ring clear for his ears only, "For your sake, you had better hope he doesn't decide anything that would harm the boy, do I make myself clear?" Gareth continued to walk away in silence for his only answer. The man was fuming but he knew he had to control his rage lest something pose a threat to his plans. After he was more than ten feet away, Gail turned back to his comrades and took his post beside Haruka and her father.

What happened next managed to surprise everyone. A guttural cry rang out from just inside the castle walls. With the gate still open after allowing the princess entrance, all could see the masked figure standing in the archway, a rabid beast unlike any they had ever seen clawed the air beside it. The figure's features seemed shrouded in a dark, ethereal glow due to the setting sun behind it, all any of those present could discern was a black cloth mask fitted to its face with three diagonal red scratches going done both sides from the center and a lone red scratch intersecting all three lines on the left, ending approximately where the individual's mouth began. The mask in itself was intimidating, yet the growing fear did not stop there. Despite being unable to clearly make out other details, many were able to see the weapons protruding from the shadows surrounding the figure, and there were dozens, most of them unidentifiable to the onlookers. Before anyone could raise protest to the intruder, those guards closest were laid low in an instant by poison-tipped black arrows. No one had even seen the figure raise their bow in attack, yet there it rest, as if it had simply appeared in its wielder's hands. And then that same throaty cry rang out again, paralyzing the knights to either side of the companions and the princess, and with that cry came the fury of the creature who raised it. It only took a matter of seconds, no more than five, and the beast had cleared the length of the courtyard with only a meter separating it from the princess and launched itself at her. In that short span of time no one could have possibly made it to Michiru's aid. The princess was able to take in all the disgusting details of the creature's face before it would maul her to death. She saw the yellow, sightless eyes, the rabid look in its face. It looked like a cross between a rabid wolf and a vicious wolverine, it was easily the size of a large stag yet shaped much more predatorily. The speed it possessed was incredible, the girl could think of no one faster than the beast before her. She marveled at its feat at the same time that she feared for her life. Yet despite all the emotions swirling within her, one rang loud and clear, resignation. Michiru was resigned to her fate the instant the creature left the figures side in a mad dash for her throat. If she had to die to stop her destiny then she was willing to do it. Lord Tenoh had asked her not to hurt his squire, protecting the world that he lived in was a start in the right direction. She was about to close her eyes and accept her fate when a flash of blonde hair, traveling faster than even the beast itself, intervened.

Haruka took it all in instantly. She saw the creature's path, saw its destination, the girl beside her. And just as she had done those fourteen years ago to say goodbye to her father, just as she had continued to do almost every day of her life since that moment as a means of escape, she became the wind. For the second time that day she cursed herself for leaving her weapons at home, yet she was saved by her father's friend having just returned from a mission. Gail had already re-sheathed his sword yet at the speed the blonde was moving, it mattered little. Only a fraction of a second was wasted in pulling out the sword at the side of the built man beside her, to make up for that wasted time, Haruka used the momentum she had built up from removing the sword and carried it into her attack as she swung for the beast's head, only a foot away from the princess. The force of the blow slammed the creature to the ground meters away, with the sword embedding itself in the stone in front of the blonde. The beast lay still a ways from the girl, its head nearly severed and held intact by only a small amount of muscle tissue, the spinal cord having been completely shattered on impact. Before anyone could take a breath, the blond was in action once again. With a motion so fluid and quick, even her father could not detect, she ripped the sword free of the earth and in a twisting flash of the blade, swung it towards Michiru. The princess was too startled to react yet found she didn't need to, for the blade dipped low before it could reach her and continued in a semi-circular motion to stop with the hilt just before her neck with the razor edge pointing vertically. That's when the reason for the blonde's attack became clear, after seeing the beast defeated, the masked figure had sent yet another arrow from its bow, aimed directly for the princess' unguarded neck. Due to Haruka's deft speed, the arrow connected with the hilt of the sword and shattered on impact as a result of the two conflicting forces.

Without glancing in any one direction the blonde immediately dropped to one knee with the blade rested aloft, she knew that the masked figure had disappeared seconds after they had launched the arrow. She took the hem of her cloak to clean the blood and poison from her comrade's sword, and while still one knee handed the cleaned weapon back to its owner. Gail took it with no questions asked and sheathed it immediately. She looked up at Michiru then and asked the question that no one seemed able to ask, "Are you alright, princess?"

The aqua-haired goddess could only nod, still too stunned from what had just happened all in a span of one minute.

* * *

"How dare you call into question my ability to protect the princess?!?!" Gareth was truly outraged. Not only was this insolent squire questioning whether he was capable of defending the damn princess, the king and Tarja had been in the courtyard and witnessed him nearly let the girl die. Things were going downhill quickly for the knight and he knew it.

"The boy has a point, Gareth. My daughter very nearly died today and I placed her in your care. If I cannot expect you to protect her within my own walls, what makes you think I would permit you to journey with her when the time comes." His voice had sunk so low that the last was virtually a growl. Gareth had never been afraid of the king, but now he was beginning to think he had a reason to start. He may have been a pathetic, power-hungry fool, but Kaioh was devoted to his role in their grand scheme. The man was willing to sacrifice his daughter and his kingdom, he would not let anything change that, especially not failure within his own ranks. Gareth was going to pay, not just for his incompetence, but for his insolence as well. Unfortunately for him, the dark knight did not know when to quit, "Would you rather a mere child protect your _beloved_ daughter then, Kaioh?"

"I think he's more than proven himself capable of the task."

He could not believe his own ears, "How could you entrust something so sacred and valuable to one so weak?"

"You forget yourself, knight. Your fate, as well as the fates of all of those in MY kingdom are mine to do with as I please!"

"If I may interject your highness, if it is to decide who is most capable of protecting your daughter, than perhaps a test to see who will be victorious is what Sir Gareth needs. But to make sure it is what's best for the princess, why not make it an open tournament. Anyone who finds themselves willing can enter to be her protector. Whoever is bested will quietly step down to the victor. Does that sound to your liking, your highness?"

"That it does lad," the king smiled menacingly at Gareth while still addressing Haruka, "I need someone I can trust to protect my daughter. One can only hope it is a strong, courageous soul such as yourself."

"I will do my best milord."

"Thank you, that will be all_ Sir_ Haruka." The blonde was confused until a servant came forward holding the traditional garb and sword of a knight. "I'm afraid we do not have time for a ceremony at the moment, but you have shown yourself to be more than deserving of knighthood. Consider this my thanks for saving my daughter. Now go on, I'm sure someone as resourceful as yourself needs to train for the chance to be my daughter's knight. I shall be hosting the tournament at the end of this week. You have 4 days to prepare, lad. Go now." Haruka did not need further urging, she grabbed the gifts presented to her and bowed before the king, after which she fled from the great hall and back towards the castle entrance. Before she could even enter the foyer however, she was dragged off down a silent corridor and pushed up against the wall. Thinking it might be Sir Gareth she steeled herself for a blow, unable to free her hand to reach her sword at the moment. The blow never came and as the candles flickered in the dark hall she was able to make out a pair of startling ocean blue eyes staring at her, "Michiru-" she was silenced with a finger on her lips, "Shh, others might still be around." After a few moments of shocked silence, she was finally allowed to speak again.

"What are you doing, if anyone catches us here they'll…ok, so I'm not entirely sure what they'll do but I'm becoming increasingly aware of how unpleasant it's going to be."

"Relax Haruka, no one ever uses these corridors. They lead to the servants' quarters, all of which are now working on some task or another. For the time being we are alone." _Alone._ The word rang clear in both of their minds, now that she had the blonde alone, what did she intend to do about it. "I never got the chance to thank you…for saving me. You were kind of whisked away to my father before I could manage. Thank you, Haruka. I owe you my life."

"There is no need for thanks, princess. I was not about to let you die." The sincerity of the words startled the girl, "Besides, with any luck, I may be in a position to protect you indefinitely," she chuckled. When she saw the confusion in the blue eyes before her, she continued, "Your father has agreed to host a tournament in which the winner will become your knight. I intend to take that victory…I would be a shame to lose the company of one such as you after having just met." She flashed her most charming smile, and even in the dim glow of the candles, she could tell that it had its desired effect and could easily see the smaller girl's sly smile. Michiru had grown used to the blonde's charm and had felt increasingly more comfortable with how flirtatious she believed the boy to be.

She began to trace the edges of the Haruka's tunic, trailing her fingers delicately under the folds of the cloak that still dawned the blonde's shoulders and their bodies grew closer. Her hands were now placed to either side of the knight's collarbone and gently rested at the base of the now-blushing girl's neck. She smiled at the effect she was managing to have on the confident _boy_, "Haruka?"

"Hmm?" was her only reply.

"You never did tell me what you discovered about that theory of yours…"

"Wh-what theory?" was all the enraptured girl could stammer out, at a blissful loss of everything else around her

Michiru smiled as she stood on tip-toe just to whisper into the blonde's ear, "Which was softer?"

Haruka's confusion only lasted a moment more before the words she so casually uttered when they first met came flooding back to her and all she could do was grin as she leaned over the aqua-haired goddess, "I'm unsure as of right now, both were very soft. However…there was one other thing I wanted to test before I made my decision." she whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

AN: Please forgive me for taking so long to update and also for any errors I forgot to correct, i wanted to get this posted quickly for those who were waiting for it and may have over looked my mistakes in the process. This chapter had alot happening in it and I found it hard to finish in one sitting. If any of you are worried that the too seem to be moving too fast, rest assured, this is not the start of a beautiful romance. Our beloved Haruka and Michiru have alot to go through before they are ready to become the couple we all know and love.

A big thanks to all of those who reviewed and have suscribed so far. This is a tale of epic proportions so its gonna going on for quite a while. I appreciate the continued support and if you have any critism please feel free to inform me of it.

Thanks again for reading and let me know how you feel about the chapter.

next chapter: **The Tale of the Tournament**

(prepare for an epic battle, my friends)

-rest for the wicked


	5. The Tale of the Tournament

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of The Tournament**

She began to trace the edges of the Haruka's tunic, trailing her fingers delicately under the folds of the cloak that still dawned the blonde's shoulders. Her hands were now placed to either side of the knight's collarbone and gently rested at the base of the now blushing girl's neck. She smiled at the effect she was managing to have on the confident _boy_, "Haruka?"

"Hmm?" was her only reply.

"You never did tell me what you found out about that theory of yours…"

"Wh-what theory?" was all the enraptured girl could stammer out.

Michiru smiled as she stood on tip-toe just to whisper into the blonde's ear, "Which was softer?"

Haruka's confusion only lasted a moment more before the words she so casually uttered when they first met came flooding back to her and all she could do was grin as she leaned over the aqua-haired goddess, "I'm unsure as of right now…There was one other thing I wanted to test before I made my decision…" she whispered before moving in for a kiss.

"I swear when I get my hands on that boy-" his voice shook with so much fury that he could not even complete the threat.

The sound of the frustrated man approaching the corridor stopped the blonde in her tracks, the two girls' lips barely brushing as panic flitted through their eyes simultaneously. _Shit!!!!_ her mind screamed as they separated.

"Calm yourself, Gareth. We do not need a scene started between you two before our plans are put to fruition." Her voice was laced with just a hint of irritation. "Perhaps if you had performed better at your job then none of us would be in this predicament."

The two women could hear his growl of fury ring throughout the hall. They knew that the witch and the knight were only a couple dozen feet away. Whatever they were going to do, they needed to do it quick lest they be caught in yet another compromising position. Haruka gave the princess a weak reassuring smile to calm the panic surging within both of them, she motioned for her to stay where she was while she proceeded down the corridor in the hopes of sneaking out the servants' entrance. They heard the continuously approaching footsteps and the fear and doubt that the blonde could get away in time was evident in her eyes. Taking the hand that still rested on her collarbone, Haruka leaned forward to kiss it gently and flashed a much more confident version of her earlier smile. And before Michiru could even commit the image to memory, the blonde was off and had already rounded the corner of the long hall that stretched over sixty feet away, the speed with which she moved still managed to surprise the princess. It was roughly four seconds later that her tutor and former knight passed the opposite entrance of the servants' corridor. When they caught sight of the princess they immediately ceased their conversation and stared at her in confused silence.

"Princess, wh-what are you doing so far from the royal quarters? I thought you were suppose to be waiting for your father to speak to you…"

"My business is my own, Gareth." She replied noncommittally.

"But…As your knight it is my duty to protect you. I must escort you back to your father." he stepped toward her as if to take her arm.

"And it would seem in that respect you have failed both my father and I, _Gareth_," his name came out in a panicked hiss that stopped the man in his tracks. "You were nowhere near me when I needed to be protected. You left your 'charge' alone in a dangerous situation because you have no control of your unfounded and unrequited desires. I have no wish to speak to you on _any_ matter. You have no place as my knight in this or any castle. I would rather die than be forced into your presence alone, never forget that." She turned away, anger seething within her suddenly. She despised the knight with a fiery passion. The way he looked at her did nothing more than unsettle every nerve in her body and nauseate her to no end. She knew that whenever they were alone together he overstepped his boundaries in more ways than one. If it was not for the importance of her role in bringing forth the coming silence, he would not have exercised restraint in his motives towards her at all. She could not suppress the shivers that tore through her body with every glance he cast her and dreaded even the thought of being alone with the knight.

"Who does that insolent brat think she is?!?!?!" his voice laced with venom once he was sure of her departure_. I will make sure you get your wish eventually_ princess. _If you would rather face death than to be with me then you shall face it only after I have had my way with you first._

"Apparently, someone who believes they have power over you," came the witty retort. The man's anger immediately turned to the witch. "Do not take out your frustration on me, Gareth," she said cryptically. "I am not the one who seems to have fallen prey to the princess's feminine charms?" The shocked, panicked expression he sported was all the answer she needed to continue. "You seem surprised that I am aware of that little secret. I must say I have known about your petty obsession for quite some time now. At first I thought it was disturbing…but then I began to see its usefulness. If nothing else, your drive to be near her will aid you in the tournament. I would prefer that your complete loyalties lie with our master, however this turn of events is not entirely tragic. I'm sure if you deliver her to her destination safely, the master will reward you with that which you desire." With that said, she ventured down the corridor, leaving him to contemplate on his own.

* * *

"Are you sure it's wise to have this tournament? We can always send scouts after them if necessary."

"While I'm sure actions like that would suffice, Tarja…I do not trust Gareth with my daughter and refuse to leave her in his custody."

"You have a point, your majesty. He has become increasingly unreliable. Let us hope that if your Haruka does not win, then someone else powerful comes along to defeat Gareth, he will not take the disrespect that he was shown today lightly…and may be foolish enough to seek revenge for it."

"I have my utmost faith in the boy. Did you see how incredibly he handled himself against that assassin and his creature? I've never seen anyone move so fast, not even your own creations hold that much of speed…" then a thought cut him off, "Who was that assassin by the way? And what was it that attacked her? Who would possibly send someone to attack my kingdom in such a manner?"

"There was a message found among the creature's remains, a warning addressed to you, your highness." She silently handed over the charred and dirty piece of parchment. She watched over his shocked and gloom expression, he was playing right into her trap for there was no message sent to the king. She had to admit, she was surprised that someone as young and unknown as Haruka was able to combat her minion and the assassin. She had intended for the creature to kidnap the maiden and to send Gareth after her and simply take the girl to their master's fortress to the north. However, with the boy's intervention, she realized that a change in tactic might be in order. It was during the princess's absence that she received word from her master that the time was drawing near for their plans to be set into action and that now was the time to send the girl to meet her accursed destiny. Scheming was not beneath the witch, she refused to be caught on the wrong end of the upcoming power play that would result once Michiru was sent to perform her task. If Gareth forgot himself and abused his position with the princess, she would not be held responsible. But if Haruka was the victor and the young boy was sent with her, she could only hope that he was strong enough to escort her safely and remained oblivious to his true task. The latter she could take care of on her own, as for his strength, she would just have to do as the king had earlier suggested and send scouts to follow close behind in the event that danger did arise. She would have no one closer to the princess than her own knight however. She would monitor the two's progress the same way she had the second girl on the night of the prophecy fourteen years ago. The note she gave the king was only a part of her ploy to set their long awaited plans into motion.

_

* * *

_

~ 2 days later ~

"Are you 'Sir' Tenohs ever going to take a break from this nonstop training?" Gail questioned lightheartedly, "You two have been at it since the lad got home." 'The lad' went unquestioned since both knights were used to referring to the young woman as a male.

"I would if I could, Gail. This child's been forcing me to spar with her nonstop. Methinks she has quite the thing for the princess to be striving to such great lengths to win this tournament." He whined playfully as he was barely able to dodge an attack from a rather annoyed Haruka.

"That has nothing to do with it! I merely enjoy her company and would hate for something to happen to her in the future due to that other knight's ignorance." she huffed and leant heavily on her now-resting sword as she paused to gain her breath.

"I'd be wary of Gareth if I were you, Haruka. He is not one to be dismissed so easily, and judging from the rumors being spread by the castle's lower staff, it would appear that your proposal to the king set him off rather than satiated his desire for fair sport. Do not underestimate how far he is willing to go to be near the princess. He does not abide by a knight's honor code and therefore may fight slyly in battle. I hope you are prepared to face him…"

"Don't we all Gail…You must not let your guard down against him. I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to you…"

"Your father isn't the only who would be devastated if you were to get hurt, Haruka. You both are considered to be my family. Take care of yourself in the ring and make us both proud, lad." She looked at them as a peaceful, reassuring smile graced her features, "I promise you, everything will be fine…Now, let's get back to training, father," she said while hefting her sword in front of her. The older Tenoh's face fell instantly as he saw the seriousness in her face. "Ruka, you've got to be kidding me?! You can't seriously want to continue after having been training for two days straight!" He opted instead to run back to their house without even hearing out the younger blonde's plea.

"Quit being so lazy and fight me, old man!" she screamed as she kicked dust at his retreating figure.

"He always did run away from training when we were squires," Gail chuckled as he placed a gentle hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"It baffles me how he became a lord in the first place," she shook her head in mild dismay.

"I wonder the same thing. If you wish, I can train with you in his stead?" She faced him and smiled, "I would be honored if you did. It's a rare sight for a lowly knight to get the opportunity to face off against the great Sir Gail."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, lad." he smirk, "Now prepare yourself, I will not go easy on you like your father-" Before he even finished his sentence their swords clashed against each other. From the safety of his home, Lord Tenoh watched with a smile on his face as his daughter and best friend faced off against each other in an intense session. Both had started out holding back, but as the sun set lower and lower, the ferocity with which they fought grew. Soon the flash of their metal blades became a blur, almost invisible, in the fading light.

_

* * *

_

~the day of the tournament~

The sun marked the time as noon and the village was completely desolate in appearance, save for a handful of stragglers wandering the road and a myriad of strays littering the dirty alleys. Every able bodied citizen had made their way to the castle courtyard to witness what was sure to be a spectacular event. Those who could not fit on the outskirts of the makeshift ring that had been set up had found their seats on overturned barrels, empty carts along the wall, and several managed to procure a spot upon the parapet looking over the fighting grounds. Vendors seeking to make a profit during the excitement and speedily sold food and their various wares before the tournament began. Soon a steady cheer arose from the crowd as the master of ceremonies took the stage. It appeared that the king himself would be hosting the tournament, and with the diffusion of that knowledge came an even louder surge from the mass assembled.

"It appears that word has gotten out of today's event," he smiled to the crowd as a light chorus went up. "Gathered here today are ten of the best knights I have within these walls. You are all privileged to be able to witness our kingdom's finest men test their mettle against one another as they fight to protect the future of our land, my beautiful daughter Michiru." The princess graced the ring on cue and stepped up with her father as a mystified silence swept the crowd. "I am delighted at the support and dedication you have all shown today," she began, "It pleases me greatly to be close to my people and to witness such an incredible assembly. You are all important to this kingdom, it is by the lives you live and the hardships you endure that make our land so great. Let today be not just a competition among our greatest knights, let it be a sign of gratitude to you for all you have done and let it be entertainment that you will never forget!" As she ended her speech, a mighty roar of applause and cheers erupted from the people. She smiled meekly at the display and turned to face the bold, arrogant expression of her father, where whatever joy that had been present in her features fell immediately. She nodded sadly and returned to the dais from which she came and for where she, her father, and Tarja would witness the tournament on the very edge of the ring.

"It seems that you have a way with the people, princess. An excellent skill required of a great ruler." the witch stated as the girl took her seat.

"It's a pity I won't ever get the chance to rule then, isn't it, Tarja?" she replied coldly and faced the crowd, an authoritative smile put in place to hide the morose feelings growing inside her. She did not see the sneer that was the reaction to her remark but she sensed the rising animosity that now graced the dais and did not dissipate even when the king took his seat between the two women. The man was oblivious to their feelings', however. His focus remained on the scene unfolding before him as the first two fighters stepped into the ring. According to the lottery selection process, it would seem that Gareth was one of the opening contenders. His opponent was one of the more veteran knights present. He was a dozen years or so his senior and of similar build to the large, foreboding man. Gareth, having spent most of his time out of the public eye, was clearly seen as the underdog of the match by the public. The other knight had spent years protecting and serving them, it was clearly evident who the cheers were for that arose from the crowd. The black-clad knight just brushed off the applause directed to his opponent as he moved center ring. The older fighter was under the same impression as the crowd however, he strode in the ring arrogant and prideful as he relished in the cheers. He believed that the younger man before him would not be worth the effort and he nonchalantly readied himself for what he felt would be an easy fight.

Before he could even draw his sword however, he was cut down by the dark knight before him. It was a few seconds more before the crowds' cheers died down as they realized the man they had been supporting was now impaled on the sword of a relative unknown among them. The only ones who weren't surprised were the three sitting on the dais and the blonde leaning against the make-shift shack set up to accommodate the now-nine knights participating in the tournament. The dying man could only stare in silent confusion as he slowly sunk to his knees and his vision faded out. Gareth walked to the edge of the ring and kicked the dead man off of his blade and onto the ground below, just in front of the formerly cheering crowd. Whether it was by fear or by sudden admiration, a chorus of 'Gareth' soon went up among the startled assembly. And with a smug smile now gracing his lips, the knight walked out of the raised ring, just past the princess and her father. A shiver of disgust and fear went through the girl's body while the king merely seethed in anger.

Haruka watched in silent fury as the man made his way back to the shack they were all in, his maniacal smirk still in place as he entered the small building. She turned her attention back to the dead form of what was once one of the best knights in the kingdom and pity was the only emotion that would drown out the rage. She pitied him for falling so low as to forget all the noble codes established for the knights. He no longer took the fight seriously and let his arrogance get the better of him. They were to never underestimate an opponent, it was the greatest folly of all to do so and he now stood as the prime example of that. She slowly moved towards the crumpled body lying in front of his former fans and people. The man used to be a legend and now he was as low as any servant ever could be. She refused to leave him there in front of such a fickle crowd, he deserved the proper rights associated with his death, if not for the man he had become then for the man he once was. She reached his body and ignored the confused stares of the crowd and simply reached out to pick the man up. As she touched his still-warm body, three other sets of hands came into view. Her father and Gail had come out to treat their fellow knight with the respect he deserved. The elder Tenoh smiled sadly at her while Gail simply looked on with silent hatred at what had been done. She flashed him a calm smile to try and dispel his anger, it wasn't until the owner of the last set of hands gently touched his arm that the man's gaze returned to normal and all three knights turned to look at the solemn Michiru that had joined them to pay respect to the fallen man. The king and witch looked on questioningly while an eerie silence covered the entire courtyard. Gareth grew more and more irate as he watched the four pay attention to the loser of his fight as if he were a great martyr.

"Princess, let us handle this. I doubt the king would be pleased if the future heir of the kingdom were to touch the remains of knight-" the shaking of her head cut off whatever else Lord Tenoh had intended to say.

"Michiru can decide for herself, father. It is the mark of a bold and courageous leader to place herself among her followers and treat them with equal respect." Haruka said while gazing at the woman beside her. "Did you know him, princess?" she asked, remembering to call her by her titled to show respect.

"No, not really. I had heard stories and attended a banquet in his honor when I was younger but I have never truly met the man behind the legend. No one deserves to die in such senseless sport though…I feel responsible for his death, especially when it was an unnecessary loss."

"Gareth knew the rules. To proceed in the tournament you must either expel your opponent from the ring, unarm them for twenty seconds, or render them unable to continue whether by besting them, wounding them or knocking them unconscious. Nowhere in the rules was killing an option, but that bastard took it upon himself to turn sport into a life or death battle. He is despicable…" Gail was shaking with fury before he could even finish.

"We will make him pay for the meaningless bloodshed, I assure you of that fact." the blonde said. They stood with the dead man carried between them, an unofficial funeral procession. He was moved off to the far side of the courtyard, where he was gently placed leaning against a pile of hay to be attended to by someone who was not involved in the tournament. Before they moved to return, Michiru removed her cloak and covered the knight. A silent prayer was said by the four attendees. They looked at each other one last time as they walked in a group back to the dais to return the princess to her father safely. The blonde was standing closest to the aqua-haired goddess and noticed the light shiver that ran through her body. "You'll catch your death in this wind, Michiru. Then this entire tournament and the lives damaged or lost during it will have been in vain." Haruka murmured as she shed her cloak and draped it gently over the smaller woman's shoulders. "Thank you," was her quiet reply as she glanced up at the solemn expression on the knight's face. It was that gesture that set off Gareth completely. There was no reigning in his anger now as jealousy fueled every violent urge in his body and he contemplated how he would destroy the blonde that had managed to get so close to the princess when he could not.

"It is good to see you well, Haruka. Likewise to you Lord Tenoh and Sir Gail." the king nodded to the knights before him as his daughter returned to her seat. "Are you two ready for your first matches?" Haruka was about to answer when the 'two' comment through her off. "Yes we are, my liege. The lad and I have trained together in preparation for today's events." Gail chimed in. He flashed the blonde a cheerful smirk to dispel her surprise. He did not even tell the elder Tenoh that he had entered into the tournament and this was the first either of them had heard of the matter. "Let us hope that we do not have to see you two fight each other first off then, that will be an epic battle that I hope to save for the final rounds." the king chuckled lightly. A silent nod was his only answer from the two contestants. As the three knights walked back to their former positions away from the ring, Gail took the opportunity to explain himself. "I did not want you to think I was entering only to protect you and keep you out of harm's way. I have a score to settle with Gareth and this was the only opportunity I had that would allow me to do so. If I defeat him before you two were suppose to face each other then I want you to take your battle with me as seriously as you would have taken it with him. Likewise, if I am defeated by him or if you face off and win before I fight him then do not let your guard down. Fight with all you have, ignore the battles that could take place after you fight him. The only opponent that matters is him. Promise me you will do your best regardless of what the outcome may be, Haruka?"

"I promise, Gail. Nothing will keep me from defeating him…"

Their attention was drawn away from one another as two other knights took center ring. It was a seemingly uneventful battle between two of the younger knights, a brunette and black-haired youth fighting amongst each other. They appeared to have sparred before, knowing the habits and abilities of the other until the brunette was backed into the small pool of blood that was the result of the last battle and managed to slip. He landed on his back with his sword skidding out of the boundaries of the ring, effectively rendering his opponent the victor by potentially two ways, he was unarmed for what would surely be the time limit or he would retrieve his sword by stepping out of bounds which would also lose him the match. It would seem that strength and ruthlessness were not the only things that could gain you victory, being more clever than your opponent was also a good strategy when it came to this tournament. Since the princess and knights showed such respect to the fallen opponent, those participating in other matches were also beginning to demonstrate a sportsman-like attitude to those that they defeated.

Next came Gail's fight, the tall man easily defeated his opponent by disarming him and holding him at sword-point in a corner to expire the time limit. There was a loud round of applause at the comedic display of the loser trying to duck under his opponent's blade to reach his weapon in which he would be smacked with the flat of the blade. This elicited laughter from all except Gareth, and even Tarja was seen to have chuckled at the events onstage. Soon after, Haruka graced the stage during her round. The onlookers were confused when she neglected to draw her weapon and her opponent simply stood there baffled for a few seconds. He then shrugged off his confusion and charged the blonde with sword aimed in a piercing blow. He did not bank on his opponent's startling speed as she ducked under the weapon, much to the surprise of the crowd, and let his momentum carry him onto her shoulders. The force of the impact caused him to forget his sword completely and she proceeded to lift up the confused man and carry him to the ringside to be nonchalantly tossed out of its limits. He blinked so several moments in stunned silence until the clear laughter of the princess brought everyone out of their stupor. Haruka glanced over her shoulder to the laughing goddess and flashed her yet another brilliant smile. Soon the entire crowd was drawn into yet another bout of laughter as the realization of what just happened dawned on them. The knight who was just defeated turned beet-red as he slowly dusted himself off and made his way away from the lively crowd. He was met with by the blonde's outstretched hand, and looking into her face he saw nothing but the serious expression of someone who just partook of battle with another. His mortification eased slightly as they shook hands like gentlemen and walked off towards the other waiting knights. The next battle seemed to have been as uneventful as the second with the victor claiming victory by rendering his opponent unable to continue with a swift slice to a tendon in the back of his leg. The loser had to be carried offstage by a group of attendants and soon the second round was underway. Those who had come out victorious in their fights were all summoned onstage as the king proceeded to name off the pairings for the next set of fights. Gareth was set to face the winner of the last match, Haruka was paired against the black-haired youth a few years older than her and Gail would face the victor of the match of his choosing, virtually everyone present knew he would be facing Gareth should the man win his match.

And so the other fighters exited the ring leaving the first two opponents to face each other. The stood apart with swords raised, Gareth making the first move by walking towards his victim who inched away as the larger man progressed. He neared the end of the ring and thought to make his move then, but was easily disarmed before his blade came within two feet of the dark knight. Sensing the danger he immediately dropped to his knees and addressed his opponent and the king, "I concede defeat. Sir Gareth has shown himself victorious against-" Before he even finished his declaration Gareth had rammed his sword down the weaker man's throat. He sought victory by his own means and that is how he claimed them. The crowd looked on in horror and the king stood up in outrage. It was Haruka and Gail who stormed onstage to face the large man before them, the black-haired boy was nowhere to be seen, having chosen to forfeit rather than risk his life any further in the competition. "Leave Haruka, this is my fight now." Gail addressed the blonde beside him without taking his attention off of Gareth.

"You really think you can handle me, Gail? You are an even bigger fool than I first anticipated. Even if you and the boy faced me together, there's no way you could possibly win." he cackled at the two.

"I'm leaving him up to you then. You better win Gail, I'd hate to have to pick up your table-scraps if you should lose. No one likes sloppy seconds, my friend." With that said, Haruka turned to leave the ring and watch the fight next to her father.

The two knights then faced each other, swords raised in a defensive stance as they circled the ring, searching for an opening for attack. "It seems you've finally gotten your chance to get your revenge. It must have been a crippling blow to have your promotion given to an unknown. It left you doomed to remain a lowly knight while your best friend became a lord and I was given command of your unit. How did it feel to watch your men die countless times because you were sent into impossible battles? It must have devastated a warrior such as yourself, one so concerned with the safety of others only to have their lives utterly destroyed before your eyes." The dark knight's taunting succeeded in unraveling the man before him. Gail's concentration wavered for a second as he recalled the perilous campaigns he had been sent on since Gareth had been made commander of the king's army. The small fraction of time in which he lost focus was the opening his opponent had been waiting for and he charged in for a lethal strike. Gail snapped to attention just in time to guard and then the battle commenced. Both knights clashed over and over again as their blades rang out in protest to their attacks. Sparks flew with the ferocity of each blow struck and there was no time to taunt one another any longer. The audience looked on mesmerized by the battle, such strength and determination had yet to be shown that day until this battle. The two danced back and forth across the stage in an elaborate ballet of blood, sweat and metal. Flecks of blood soon began littering the ring, yet it was unclear who the blood belonged to at this point. And then the fight took a startling turn, Gareth stumbled in his dance and fell to his knee, his sword dropped three feet from his body. Gail froze when he saw the predicament his opponent was now in. The fury in the dark knight's gaze seemed to dispel any caution he was willing to exercise in finishing off his opponent. He stepped forward to further displace the sword and ensure his victory when the unspeakable happened. It was too late by the time he caught the evil gleam in Gareth's eye as he extended his own sword to knock aside the large man's. Gareth's hand surged forward, pulling Gail's feet out from under him, he rose in the same instant and grabbed hold of the falling man's sword to impale him with his own blade just below the sternum. A stunned silence permeated through the crowd as he swiftly picked up his own blade and stood over the defeated knight. "As I said before, it was foolish of you to think you could ever defeat me, Gail. And now you will die having finally made that realization," he lifted his blade above his head and brought it down with all the force he could muster in his powerful body, aiming to behead his pinned opponent. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" came the all-to-late, panicked cry of the princess. But rather than the sickening sound of metal cutting through flesh and into hard ground, a vibrant sound filled the courtyard instead. Only one individual would ever be fast enough to beat a falling blade at the force with which Gareth had swung. Haruka threw herself into the ring with her sword at the ready, she deftly blocked the decent of the large man's blade before he even brought it down past waist-height. He blinked in confusion as he saw the fiery look in the blonde's teal eyes and then was instantly sent sliding through the dust as she followed up her initial parry with a powerful jab across his unprotected face.

The entire scene happened at a speed that very few could detect. All that was clearly seen was Gareth's downward stroke and Haruka's instant appearance in the ring. No one even saw the blow the blonde used to send the larger man flying toward the edge of the ring. Michiru and Lord Tenoh took advantage of the confusion to race toward their injured friend. The princess shouted orders the attendants gathered outside the ring and they immediately went into action to tend to the mortally wounded man. He was lifted from the ring and taken away to a shelter fit with better accommodations to aid in his treatment. The elder Tenoh chanced a small glance at his daughter and nodded his thanks for the swift rescue. He then left to watch over his friend, completely confident in the skill of his child. Michiru stepped closer to the blonde, her hand brushing against her arm as she tried to gain her attention, "Haruka-"

"Make sure that Gail is taken care of. I'll handle things here."

"Please, don't do this. What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine… just go." Sensing the hesitation in the smaller woman she uttered more firmly, "GO!" The tone startled the girl into action and she left the blonde to her new objective. She did not follow Gail as Lord Tenoh had, however. She chose to remain and watch the knight that had saved her life face what would quite possibly be the most dangerous man she could ever face.

"It would seem it's your turn to die, boy." Gareth sneered as he wiped the blood that dripped from him mouth from the blonde's attack.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same to you," she smirked as she steeled herself for the fight. Her expression sent the larger man into a frenzy as he howled in anger and rushed her. She dodged his attacks with ease and countered whenever she saw an opening. Soon, several nicks began bleeding from Gareth's body as he continued to attack the blonde. The dark knight pushed on, however, ignoring the bleeding wounds and swinging for his opponent over and over, she was falling into his trap just as Gail had. He was pushing her closer and closer to the edge of the ring and he knew the rules of the tournament were still embedded in the "lad's" mind. He would force Haruka to the ringside edge and as blonde was caught off guard trying to remain in bounds he would utterly destroy the last obstacle in his way.

_There's something off about his movements. They're more calculated than he's letting on…_ She thought as she danced around his flashing blade, parrying his intended strikes and lashing out with some of her own. As she performed a particularly elaborate dodge she realized his plan. She caught sight of a small pool of blood, smeared at one part from the second fight where the black-haired boy had tricked the brunette into slipping and losing his sword out of bounds. She chanced a look behind her when Gareth was too busy putting power into his next swing and noticed just how close she was to the edge of the ring. _The bastard's trying to distract me by forcing me near the boundaries_, she smirked. She opted to play along rather than force him to change his tactic in the hopes of finding an opening to clench the win.

The audience watched in awe at the speed the young knight was showing against Gareth. Whatever the larger man threw in his direction he seemed to be able to dodge with ease. But it was after a particularly fast strike by the larger man that their hearts fell as they witnessed what would most certainly be the end of the blonde. Sensing a drop in his opponent's speed, Gareth increased the fury with which his attacks were being dealt. As the blonde attempted to counter one of his weaker attacks rather than dodge, he put as much force as he could manage in that instant into his parry and caught the knight off balance, sending her to the ground. As she turned to dodge his next blow she froze in place, seeing that she was only inches away from crossing over the edge of the ring, effectively cutting off her only means of escape. A sense of triumph flared inside the larger man as he realized victory was within his reach and he rushed in to finish off his opponent while she was still stunned. Then, just like so many other instances that day, something that no one anticipated happened. As the blonde's smirk came into focus, the dark knight realized something was wrong. In his zeal he generated too much momentum and ran straight into the swift trap of the younger knight. Haruka swiped his legs out from under him, sending the man flying over her form and continued her movement by extending her hand out beneath her, propelling herself upward with the force of the spin and grabbing her sword with her free hand to complete the move by slamming the blade point-first into the still-suspended man. The impact sent Gareth crashing to the ground, cutting his flight short as he was now the one impaled into the ground outside of the ring. The blonde has missed his vital organs in her attack, but she had effectively pinned him to the ground. Despite his strength and despite the lack of severity when it came to his wound, he could not force the sword out of the ground to free himself. Realizing his predicament and the fact that he had lost to the knight sent another howl of fury from his lips as he trashed around the blade trying to pry it lose. It was a full minute of staring at the irate man only succeeding in injuring himself further before anyone recognized that Haruka had just won the tournament.

The king was the first to come to and stood up to congratulate his daughter's new protector. Michiru stared at the blonde in silent gratitude, grateful for the victory on 'his' behalf and for inadvertently freeing her from Gareth's clutches. She sighed in relief and joined her father in crowning Haruka the winner. Tarja remained where she was, a malicious smile gracing her lips as a plot formed within the twisted confines of her mind. She could not help but delight in the agony suffered by the dark knight and ventured off to inform her master of the new turn of events.

When Haruka, pulled her sword free of the thrashing knight, it took several of the king's strongest men to hold the man in place as the more prominent members in attendance followed the victorious party into the castle and those villagers who were of common standing filed out of the courtyard amidst loud cheers of 'Haruka!' and recaps of the entire tournament. He sought to follow the king and the blonde into the building to settle the score on his own terms but was soon apprehended and thrown into his highness' dungeons for the murder of innocents within the castle walls. Gareth was outraged beyond belief but could do nothing but scream his fury from his cell. A chorus of threats rang through the lower levels of the castle whenever he had breath enough to shout them.

* * *

"Congratulations, Sir Tenoh! What an amazing spectacle we have all just witnessed," came the king's hearty cheer. "You are a lad a great skill and the best man has truly won the victory today." A chorus of 'Ayes' rang out following the king's statement.

"Thank you, your majesty. I am honored to receive such praise from you…" Despite the focus of attention being directed at her, the blonde's mind was roaming elsewhere. Sensing this, Michiru opted to step in for assistance, "Father, I'm sure Sir Tenoh is exhausted from the events today and he must also be worried about the wellbeing of Sir Gail. Perhaps we should reconvene tomorrow, when everyone has had a chance to rest? You don't want to overwork my knight before he's even been briefed of his task, do you?" she smiled weakly, trying to appeal to the powerful man before her. The king chuckled in embarrassment at having not thought of that possibility sooner. "Forgive me, lad, I was careless. Of course you can go off and rest, give my condolences to Sir Gail. If he makes a steady recovery, tell him that he will be receiving that promotion that was wrongfully taken from him." With that said the king dismissed those that had gathered in his great hall and Haruka left in search of her father and his friend.

"Haruka, wait, please?" The blonde was stopped in her tracks by the princess. "Follow me, I'll take you to where they've moved Sir Gail and Lord Tenoh." The tired expression on her knight's face softened as she nodded and followed the aqua-haired goddess. "Thank you, by the way…" sensing the confusion coming from her companion, she continued, "for defeating Gareth…and avenging those he killed and Sir Gail. That man was a fiend and I hope he rots in the cell he's now in. In my opinion he should have been there all along." A gentle chuckle brought her focus back to the person beside her, "Relax princess, everything is going to be alright. I'm sure that Gail will recover and those men can rest easy knowing that justice has been served in their absence. And as for Gareth, he'll remain where he is for ever more. You won't have to worry about him from now on. Especially since I'm your knight now." She winked to cheer up the girl beside her.

"You seem so sure of yourself, Sir Tenoh," she mused playfully. "If I recall correctly, it looked as if you were nearly defeated back there."

"Michiru, you wound me." the blonde scoffed lightheartedly, "Surely you could tell that that was only a part of my plan to disarm the brute? You of all people should know that I am not so weak as to be defeated by the likes of him."

"Are you implying that I am so weak, lad?" came the gruff interjection of the resting Gail, who had heard their approach and opted to make his presence known.

The sight of the weakened man left her speechless. Standing there in stunned silence was all the blonde could do to keep from rushing to his side and lamenting at the scene before her. "Gail?…" came her strangled reply. The wound inflicted by Gareth had pierced the man's lung. It was a miracle that he was alive even now. Silence permeated the room as the two woman stared at the dying form of a great knight and the crumpled form of his best friend by his bedside.

"You did well out there, lad. I'm very proud of you-" a sickening cough cut off his sentence and his friend visibly stiffened next to him. Grief was the only pervading emotion in the room, tarnishing whatever sense of accomplishment that had resulted from the blonde's victory. Nothing ventured, nothing gained was the thought ringing in the blonde's head at the moment. She had entered into the tournament to gain that which she desired and in return had lost one of the most important things to her and her father. These thoughts were the final straw that broke down her resolve and she rushed to the dying man who was like a second father to her. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched to his weak form, she didn't even care if someone would question why a man was crying, why a powerful knight that had just proven themselves to be the best, was bawling her eyes out over something as common as death. Haruka didn't even care that she was crying in front of the girl she had worked so hard to impress, all that mattered to her was that Gail was dying, one of her closest friends was going to leave her, and she felt as if it was all her fault.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it's taken so long to write. I got college stuff and club soccer to deal with and I'm trying to balance out time between writing to fanfics so i'm doing what i can when i can. A big thanks to those who've reviewed and are faithful to this fic. I appreciate the continued support. Stick around for the next installment which should be up in 2 weeks at the latest. Please R&R to give me feedback or encouragement. I'd appreciate it immensly.

Please forgive any mistakes that appear in the second half of the story. I kinda went on a tangent and got it done as soon as i could and wanted to post it up for you all to read. If there are any unforgivable and prevailing errors in dire need of correcting just rant about it to me and i will make sure to correct them immediately (I'm completely serious on this)

**Next Chapter: The Tale of Intrigue**

Haruka and Michiru are given the details of their mission (Oooohh, mystery...I wonder what happens next)


	6. The Tale of Intrigue

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of Intrigue**

It was a cheerless affair. A small communion had gathered behind the castle walls, away from the village and any evidence of the events that had taken place days ago. The ring had yet to be stripped down and chatter about the tournament and its battles continued to flit through the streets and even found refuge among the lower servants employed by the king. Days after the fateful blow was struck, days after the villain behind the attack was imprisoned and justice served, days after condolences were given, the wound still stung as if the news had just been made known. Three figures stood in the foreground, a small assembly of house-servants and fellow comrades had stood in their wake an hour ago. Now they stood alone, with only the somber rain dripping upon their downcast heads. The tall, lean blonde stood next to her shorter, beautiful charge and a taller, more muscular blond man stood not too far off from the two. In the grandiose scheme of things, this was a most poetic sight: a trio of close friends in mourning over the loss of a loved one, beautiful and handsome in their own right, the heavens offering its sentiments with the steady rainfall before an overcast landscape. A writer would have been lost in all of the symbolism portrayed in this one snapshot of human life, or rather in the time after human life had been lost. Alas, the three standing near the fresh grave were blind to the melancholic beauty surrounding them, too caught up in their own silent torment.

_Here lies Sir Gail, The Roaring Wind_

"The skies lie silent now, their roar is gone…Of the Two Legendary Winds that protect the kingdom, only one remains. This land seems so quiet without him here…" Michiru murmured, a sullen expression marring her beautiful features. Having heard her princess's words, Haruka silently stormed off, leaving her father and the girl alone beside her companion's grave. She could not handle hearing those words, not now. She still felt that Gail's death was her fault. The man had entered into the tournament in hopes to spare her from facing Gareth. It was true that the two had a score to settle in their own right, but even Haruka knew that that only served as an excuse for the man to try his best to protect, if not strengthen, his surrogate daughter. Haruka fled from her remaining companions, fled from the pain and fear she felt at the loss of yet another loved one. It took fourteen years for her to forgive herself for having let her mother die, who knew how long it would take for her to stop blaming herself for surviving when Gail did not. It seemed like she was always taking away the people who meant the most to her father. And it was this thought that drove her to run with no true destination in mind, to simply follow where the silent wind and her own feet took her.

"Wait…Haruka will be fine." He reached out to stop Michiru, who had been moving to chase after the blonde. "Time, the lad needs time. Gail was more than just a friend to us both…He was my brother, something Haruka was never told of. Despite having never been informed, Gail acted more like a father to our Ruka than like an uncle would have. He was always a part of our family, and we still need time to cope in our own way…this is not the first loss she has suffered." He stared off at the long-since receding figure of his daughter and did not notice Michiru's attention shift to him for his unconscious slip at calling the knight a girl. Regardless of what thoughts drifted through her mind when she heard Lord Tenoh refer to her new protector as a 'she,' she remained silent and simply gazed alongside him at the no longer visible form of Haruka. _I'm sorry you have gone through so much in life so soon, Ruka…It seems that we too, have that in common._

They remained like that, simply staring off into the rain-soaked distance until a hunched figure made its way beside them. "Milady, the King requests your presence…He says it is very important and that you need to report to him immediately, without the aid of your knight-" the withered servant paused in confusion as she noticed the man standing next to the princess was not the young, handsome boy that had fought to be the girl's protector, although he was strikingly similar and equally handsome in his own right. The two gave the old woman a sad smile as they said their goodbyes.

"I promise I'll get him back to you safely, Princess. Go on now, the king awaits." Try as he might, the elder Tenoh could not keep the bitterness out of his voice in mentioning his majesty, a fact that did not escape the young woman before him. She let it go unquestioned, however, and simply nodded her thanks as she went in to hug him. She was preparing to pull away after feeling him tense up at her sudden show of affection when she felt a grateful hand placed on her shoulder. When she looked up it was to see a smiling, tearful face. He nodded once more and she turned and followed the servant back into the castle.

The knight finally looked back at the grave of his brother and sighed once more, "Horrible things shall be in their future…I just wished you would have been there to help them Brother, we all still need you…"

* * *

She ran for hours away from the castle, first she found her way to Gail's home, greeted by the solemn servants who now had no master. When their failed attempts to console her had finally warped into a dull throbbing in her heart she had turned to run again and found herself back at her home, standing with haunted eyes in front of the very spot where her mother was secretly buried fourteen years ago. She remembered how she vowed never to cry again after that night, and how she had broken that vow several days ago with the sight of one of her closest, if not her only, friend dying before her eyes. The pain in her heart grew to a blinding spike that made her clutch at her chest. Memories of the ones she lost flashed through her subconscious as she closed her eyes to dull the pain, only to see the visions more clearly. She choked back a frustrated scream as she slammed her fist into the ground when she finally dropped to her knees in the rain. The cheerful, smiling faces of Gail and her mother only seemed to mock her anguish as she tried to pull herself together and rise to her feet.

_I need to get away…if only for a few hours, just to clear my head… _With that thought in mind, she rose to her feet and ventured to her father's stables. She wandered over to the stall that housed her steed when thrashing in the stall behind her caught her attention. Gail had left his horse in their stables the day of the tournament and they had proceeded to walk to the castle that morning rather than ride. It was a beautiful young mare, a pale golden-white color with a darker-golden mane and tail. He had returned with the creature from a campaign no more than a year ago and Haruka had been fascinated with her ever since. She was sleek and beautiful and she chuckled at the memory that the knight had so boldly named her after himself and the wind he was said to represent. _Gale_. The name resonated within her and she could not resist the urge to reach out to the beast in front of her and run her fingers through the mane that was a color so close to her own wild locks. A gentle smile graced her sadden features as the horse quieted and relaxed under her touch. She had once challenged her father's friend for the horse when she first saw it, she had been considerably weaker then and had lost the sparring match against Gail and he had not let her live that day down for many months afterward. He would sit astride the beast and gloat whenever he saw her watching the majestic creature. She smiled even more as the happy memory helped to raise her spirits and she stepped away from Gale only to gather the saddle and reigns to harness the horse.

Those servants present in the Tenoh manor only saw a blonde streak rush into the torrential down-poor and onward out of their line of sight as the horse and rider rounded the bend that took them past the tree-line. Upon the return of the stable boy who went out to investigate, they saw the abandoned cloak and soaked green tunic of their younger master, Haruka.

* * *

For those servants unafraid to venture close enough, the heated whispers of the king and his advisor could be heard through the heavy oak door. They were once again in his study and as long as things did not end in a physical squabble they were instructed not to interrupt them. Michiru just stood outside the door, doing her best to ignore the interaction between them, she did not want to know what this argument was about, as long as it did not concern her she tried her best to stay out of her father's dealings with the witch. She despised how Tarja had worked her way up from strange outsider to the king's advisor and her mentor and tutor. The woman was evil, there was no mistaking that.

"What…now? Impossible, I thought we had more time?" her father's voice rang particularly loud at this point, despite the door having muffled the parts of the conversation prior to this outburst.

"Yes, I'm afraid. She must be sent to our master immediately. We cannot let her remain here, silence is coming. She must be prepared for her role…" the two voices trailed off once again, leaving the princess more frightened then she could imagine. _No, please God no. Not now…_ She knew those thoughts were in vain, silence was coming just as it always had. Even if she ran they would find her, even if she took Haruka with her, they would kill the knight and take her off to 'the master.' She had no choice, she never did on this matter.

She sat there in a daze for a few minutes more when the door finally opened to a livid king and irritated Tarja. The two of them seemed startled to see her there until she bowed low and said "You summoned me, father?" Recognition flared in his eyes as he turned to the witch and nodded. "Michiru, Tarja has something important she needs to tell you. Listen closely, I will not stand to have you disrespecting her on this matter." The princess could only bow again, her face solemn as she followed her tutor back inside. Her father shut the door behind them and stalked off to another area of the castle, not wanting to bear witness to the condemnation of his only daughter.

* * *

"Where have you been?! You've been gone for hours in a traitorous storm, soaked to the bone and you have nothing to say for yourself! I nearly sent the entire household out to look for you dammit…" his tone began to lose its edge until the last was merely a sigh as he looked upon his somber daughter. "Gail wouldn't want you to be suffering like this, Haruka…" All he received as answer was a weak smile as the girl shook her head, water dripping to the ground from her movement. He looked down at her with a growing sadness in his own eyes, "Go get warm and dried off, Ruka. The king has requested our presence this evening once the storm has cleared up." He watched her leave the room almost mechanically, "Perhaps I should have let Michiru chase her after all…" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"As you well know, Princess, now is the time for your destiny to truly begin." An eerie excitement rang in her voice, conflicting with the girl's sense of dread, this was not what Michiru wanted to hear…"I trust that your preparations for this moment are in order and you know what your final task is…"

A solemn nod was her only reply, leaving the witch open to continue, "Very well then, we have sent word to your knight to return to the castle this evening once the storm has quieted. We will be explaining his role in this when he arrives." She noticed the change in the girl's attitude upon mentioning the young knight, _Methinks this boy may pose as big a threat as Gareth with these affections. She must not get distracted from her mission_.

"What exactly is his task concerning my destiny?" her question was softer than the words implied, laced with a concern that Tarja had never seen her display before, especially not in the witch's presence. The thought of some silly playboy knight completely destroying their plans caused her to grimace outwardly. _Things must be put to an end as quickly as possible._

"His job is to protect you on your journey, he has so boldly displayed that only he seems to have the talent to do such at least twice thus far. He will be your guard while you two travel to the north…However, I would advise that you exercise caution while in his presence, I would hate for a woman of your high stature to be tarnished by such youthful arrogance-"

"I would watch what you're insinuating, Tarja," her words were uttered so icily that even the evil woman before her could not help but flinch from the cold interruption.

"Yes, your Highness, I meant nothing by it. I was only trying to warn you to be cautious around the boy. His character is rather questionable at this point in time, especially after the loss of a loved one and-"

"Don't you dare speak ill of either Haruka or Sir Gale. Do I make myself clear?" This time there was a fire in her tone unlike any that had ever been spoken to her father or his people before, not even Gareth witnessed this kind of rage coming from the girl. It was startling to say the least. They could not afford to have the princess become more assertive so close to realizing their goal. The girl needed to stay obedient and resigned to her fate or else everything could fail.

"My sincerest apologies, Michiru. It was my wish to express my concern and nothing more. Sir Gale was a very respectable knight and his death is a great loss to all of us here in the kingdom. His friend, Haruka, however, I do not entirely trust nor would I encourage you to do so. Yes, I understand that he is your Knight and you have every reason to trust him with your life. But please exercise caution when considering trusting him with more than that…say, your feelings, perhaps…" Michiru's expression glazed over while the witch continued, contemplating just what exactly she was trying to say. "Not everyone is as noble and true of heart as you, milady. This new knight is too unpredictable to be so open with that information which is precious to us. He may end up hurting you in the end, using you and casting you aside afterwards or shunning you once he discovers what it is you are meant to do. No one yet understands the glorious world you are destined to bring forth, there are some things we must keep secret in order to save ourselves, after all, insuring you make it through this endeavor safely is our only priority. We don't yet know what it is the boy is truly after. Until we find out, you must not let your guard down no matter how inviting that thought may seem…" she paused to make sure her words sunk in, "I agree with your father that he is better suited to protect you than Gareth was, but until his motives are revealed, you must tell him nothing of your quest. He will be informed of his task as the king and I see fit. That will be all, princess. You can leave as you so choose." With that said, Tarja left the room to consult with the king, there were serious matters she needed to discuss.

* * *

"You summoned us, Your Highness?"

"Ah, Lord Tenoh and our young knight here, it is good to see you both. I take it you are doing well given the circumstances and all?" he asked in a casual, dismissive tone.

"Yes sir, we are. Gale was a great man, we miss him dearly but these are not the matters you wish to discuss with us, are they not?"

"But of course, ever sharp as always Tenoh," the king chuckled, "Actually we are here to talk about the boy's task, and we also have a small matter to discuss later when that is finished."

"What is it my Lord?" Haruka broke her silence to inquire.

"It concerns my daughter, dear boy, and just what exactly it is you shall be doing as her guard," the sound of a door closing softly caused all three present in the room to turn around and see the newcomer. Tarja strode past the two kneeling knights and took her seat beside the king. The black silk gown she wore marked her as an important figurehead in the castle. Haruka took the time to study her then. Her straight, jet black hair was a startling contrast to the princess's wavy locks. Her eyes were a conundrum, a bitter cold red, as if fire could freeze. They were entrancing beyond all belief, holding anyone who met her gaze paralyzed unexplainably. Her expression was one of nonchalance, as if she truly did not care to be here at this point in time. She directed that piercing gaze to the young blonde, sizing her up and down. As red eyes met with teal, the witch's expression shifted to that of unbridled hostility, a change with took Haruka by surprise. _Why the sudden hostility?_ the blonde wondered. She watched as the mystifying woman leaned closer to the king and they engaged in a whispered conversation. She took in the curve of blood red lips mere inches away from the king's ear, the sinister expression on an otherwise beautiful, pale heart-shaped face. A dark beauty, something akin to the magnificence of a wild animal just before it rips you to shreds, that was all Haruka could think of to describe the woman in front of her. Despite the evil attractiveness of Tarja, however, the blonde was not moved by her at all. The comparison between this woman and Michiru was almost nonexistent. Where Tarja's looks stirred the darkness in ones hearts, Michiru's moved within the light, although shaded by events that she had yet to share with her knight. These were the thoughts that dominated her mind as the whispered conversation broke off and the king directed his attention to the two Tenoh's before him once more.

"Well it appears some pressing matters have just been called to my attention so I'm afraid we must make this quick lad. I'm sure you don't mind…" the king's voice trailed off as the door opened once more to reveal the quiet form of Michiru, "Yes of course, the reason for this discussion. Come in my dear, take a seat. We were just about to inform Sir Tenoh here of his mission." Her eyes flicked to the blonde instantaneously at the mention her, a small smile appearing at the reassured look Haruka offered her. A smile which died upon meeting the eyes of Tarja sitting next to her father. "I will stand father, but please, do let us continue this meeting so that these two can get back to their home before this storm worsens."

"Ever the objective one, Princess." Haruka's witty remark was whispered so that only she could hear, a smile graced her features once more as she stood next to the blonde who bowed in greeting. "I'm sorry about earlier," she began again, "Please forgive me, Michiru?" The omission of her title caught the aqua haired girl's attention once more and their eyes met for a moment. Michiru could see the sincerity of her knight's words and smiled softly once again as she nodded in understanding, "It wasn't your fault Haruka, my words were careless. I should be the one asking forgiveness…" confusion flashed across her face as she heard the deep chuckle coming from the blonde beside her but it was replaced with a bit of mirth of her own as Haruka spoke once more, "You did nothing wrong, Princess, you have no reason to apologize." She paused before continuing, "I was weak and abandoned my post at your side, it shant happen again," her tone grew more somber as she finished her sentence. "Do not think yourself weak in my presence, Haruka, never let me hear those words from you again. To me…of what I've seen, at least…your strength knows no bounds. And that is why I trust you with my life."

Their quiet conversation went unnoticed by all except Tarja, the king and Lord Tenoh were oblivious having engaged in words of their own. The witch raised her eyebrow skeptically as the princess and her knight returned their attention to the king before them with amused smiles on their faces. It was then that she cleared her throat and the eldest Kaioh had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Ah yes, back to business then. Sir Tenoh, it is my pleasure to inform you of what your mission shall be now that you have proven yourself more than capable of handling it," he then pointed to the small table to the side of the room with a rough splintered box resting on it. He beckoned for the blonde to bring it to him, which she quietly obliged. The king then opened it and gave the many papers inside to the knight. Most were charred and several seemed to be stained with blood. The conditions of the box and its contents only served to unnerve Haruka as she leafed through them while waiting for the king's explanation. She looked up at him after examining the last piece of paper in the pack. It was a rather old and battered map detailing an unmarked route to the north. According to the sheets in the blonde's hand, there was a great fortress protected by several mountains and miles of cavernous rock.

"Your highness, I take it my task is to accompany the Princess to this fortress?" there was a confused lilt to her question. The blonde could not figure out for the life of her why Michiru was expected to go to a realm few people even heard of, let alone knew of a way to get there. She glanced back up to see the bitter smile gracing the king's face and the sinister one the witch sported.

"Indeed lad, that is part of your mission. You must protect the princess on her journey and make sure she arrives there safely and as soon as possible. Once she is turned over to the master of that northern land, then you can return here as you see fit. Your task will be complete at that point in time." So caught up in his explanation was the king that he failed to notice the look of surprise come over the blonde. "But Sir…surely you do not expect me to leave my charge unguarded in a foreign and potentially hostile land with some strange lord no less-"

"I would watch your tongue boy!" Tarja seethed at the alleged insult to her master. "You would do well to take your orders and not question them ever again. You dare think the king would send his own daughter to a place that was ill-equipped to protect her? She shall be perfectly fine in the hands of those who work for the ruler of that fortress. You are advised to do as instructed and never speak ill of that lord again. Do not forget yourself when it comes to his majesty and the princess. I would hate to place you in the same cell as Gareth for treason to the throne…" she trailed off, having made her point very clear. Haruka seemed thoroughly reprimanded when their eyes next locked but there was a deeper emotion than embarrassment on the blonde's face, the knight looked generally concerned about this journey and when she caught the subtle glance to the princess, Tarja became clear why. _He worries she will not be safe once he leaves her…his feelings are unnerving. They must not strengthen this bond that they have inadvertently developed, the master will not be pleased when he hears of this…_ She was drawn out of her musings by the knight's quiet apology, "I beg you and the Lord of this fortress's pardon, ma'am. I meant no offense…I-I was only concerned for the Princess and was unclear as to when exactly my duty to her ended…"

"Don't fault the lad for doing his job, Tarja. I admire your objectivity my boy. You did well to earn this task." the king chuckled lightheartedly. _Objectivity has nothing to do with it your _highness. _The boy has none when it comes to the princess. He may be worse than Gareth for this job._ Tarja rolled her eyes at the king's behavior. "Very well, my lord. I believe that is all I am needed for. Steel yourself for this journey, you two. A banquet will be thrown in your honor and to wish you well within two days time. You shall leave the following morning. Prepare yourself, for you shall be going on this journey alone…That is all." and with that she left.

"Indeed, now that this is all settled, on to our second matter of business," the king paused to retrieve another small box from beside his throne. "I believe you will find this very important, my boy." When Haruka came forward he continued, "This is Sir Gail's will, he has instructed that everything he owned be left to you. His horse, his house, his servants…all of it is now yours. He also requests that you allow Lord Tenoh to assist in the care of these things until you feel you are capable of it on your own. Those under his employ have already been informed of their late master's wishes. You will find no resistance from them on this matter." As he finished, he noticed the glazed look on the blonde's face disappear, replaced by a somber smile. "Thank you, your majesty…I shall do my best to carry out his wishes."

Sensing that that was all, both Tenoh's moved to leave. Haruka stole one last glance at Michiru who nodded in acknowledgement with a soft smile. Her knight returned it and followed her father out of the room.

As the princess moved to do the same, she was stopped by her father. "Wait, my dear. I feel there is more that needs to be shared with you before you leave." He sighed before continuing, showing his unease at the coming events. "When the boy saved you from that assassin and it's creature all those days ago, I never told you that we found a note…a warning among the creatures remains. It was from some group who oppose Tarja's master from what I gather from it. They seek to kill you, and stop you from fulfilling that which fate has destined for you to do," his voice rose an octave as it always did whenever talking about _the master_, Michiru always felt it akin to the behavior of a possessed man. "You must warn the boy of the dangers of being pursued by this group without telling him the true purpose for the journey. As far as he is to be concerned, it is merely an arranged marriage to the northern kingdom for a stronger alliance. You know what you must do when you reach your destination my dear. I trust you are ready to fulfill it. Your whole life has been in preparation for this moment, the world you will help create shall change the face of mankind as we know it." She could only nod as she hung her head, knowing that if she were to meet her father's eyes she would only be greeted with a crazed gleam. The man she was talking to had long since ceased being a man at all. "Yes father, I understand." And with that, she too left her father's presence to retire to her room and her violin, where she would once again try to take her mind away from thoughts of what the future held.

* * *

As she reached the sanctity that had always been her personal quarters, the princess collapsed beside her bed in a fit of tears. Thoughts of silence and the coming hardships of her journey leaving her too weak to fight off the sorrow once more.

* * *

**AN:** Dear god its been months since I've submitted a chapter and I thoroughly apologize. I had meant to update a week after the last one was submitted but between working at school, soccer and trying to write, the story went horribly astray. This chapter was far from what it was going to be originally and that is why it took so long. My original idea for it was falling through and it stopped flowing after a few weeks of trying to work on it so eventually I had to stop and wait for more inspiration which finally came. Hopefully its as good as the long-ass wait would expect it to be. Please read and review and give me feedback. I'm gonna try to update one more time before sunday because after that I won't have computer access for 3 months. I'll do my best for the fans of this story.

Please forgive any mistakes that appear in the second half of the story. I kinda went on a tangent and got it done as soon as i could and wanted to post it up for you all to read. If there are any unforgivable and prevailing errors in dire need of correcting just rant about it to me and i will make sure to correct them immediately (I'm completely serious on this)

**Next Chapter: The Tale of Farewell**

Haruka and Michiru are given the details of their mission (Oooohh, mystery...I wonder what happens next)


	7. The Tale of Farewell

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of Farewell**

It was the day of the farewell banquet and both Tenoh's were busying themselves getting ready for the night's festivities. The king had arranged for one of his spare rooms to be given to them until tomorrow so they would not have to journey so far to attend after getting ready and would not have to make the same trip home after potentially exhausting themselves with what was shaping to be a rather intense celebration. For the umpteenth time that day the elder Tenoh heard his daughter sigh, ruining the quiet clam that had existed in the room until then.

"If you are truly that bored, Ruka, go off and find a way to entertain yourself. Just be back within a few hours to get ready." He chuckled at the sight of the blonde immediately cheering up, he then blanched upon hearing her say she would go visit the princess in conjunction to his 'entertainment' comment. It was his choking cough that got her to turn around to see her father sputtering out the remains of a glass of water he had been drinking from only moments before, as he regained his composure he coughed out "For heaven's sake, please don't do anything with her that could get you killed lad!" The irritated expression he got in return made him cringe at having misinterpreted his daughter and he flashed a sheepish smile as apology. "I can never tell with you Ruka, you have quite the reputation in the village and I'd hate to see that behavior carry on while you're with Miss Michiru."

"You don't have to worry about me compromising her virtue or any other rubbish you might have heard from the villagers. You have such little faith in me, father. I thought you'd know me better than that?" she playfully chastised him as she moved for the door once more. She heard him chuckle on her way out and made for the staircase at the end of the hall, where she nearly ran into one of the castle's chambermaids. A large pile of linen obscured her view so as her path crossed with the rushing blonde they were both startled and barely avoided a collision. Instantly, Haruka bent down to pick up the fabric that she had displaced onto the floor and looked up apologetically to girl in front of her. Her expression quickly changed to that of confused surprise, "Michiru-" She was silenced by the princess's hand covering her mouth and motioning for her to remain quiet and to follow her. They quickly grabbed the scattered linen and Haruka followed closely behind Michiru as they navigated the stairs to the last floor of the castle and exited a wooden door just beneath the staircase. The blonde watched as the princess then discarded the pieces of cloth she had been holding and stepped into a secluded garden behind the parapet walls. Haruka watched her go, disappearing into a small circle of young cedar trees. She followed her then, finding the princess resting with her back against one of the trees and her eyes closed peacefully.

It was the warm presence of someone standing close to her that drew her attention first.

"So…you do this often, I take it?" the blonde asked. Michiru looked at her then, eyes' slightly red from having cried earlier that day. The sad smile the girl flashed her was all it took to have the blonde draw the smaller woman into her arms and plead to know what was wrong. She felt the princess's tears start anew as they dripped onto her tunic, the hiccupped sob she heard shortly afterwards only served to reaffirm her initial assessment.

"Please, Michiru, tell me what's wrong?" she tilted the girl's face up so that their eyes met and the deepest of sorrows stared back at her from the oceans depths. The pain in her gaze left the blonde transfixed, simply staring at the hidden hurt and torment. She did her best not to look away from the raw suffering when suddenly, a darkness swirled within the princess's eyes, soon the mass took on a more solid form until Haruka stood watching a frightening seen unfold in Michiru's unknowing gaze. The girl in her arms simply continued to cry and stare at the blonde, completely unaware of what her knight was seeing in her own transfixed gaze.

The sky was blood red, the earth and all its elements a frightening black. Hundreds of bodies lay dead or dying on the ground, their expressions a mixture of hatred and fear. A lone figure stood hunched in on itself in the background as it shook from either sinister mirth or tormented anguish, Ruka simply couldn't tell at this point. _Dear God, what happened here? What is this place?_ And as quickly as she saw it, the scene disappeared, leaving only the tear-reddened eyes of the beautiful princess in front of her, whom she was charged to protect. She mentally shook off the fear she felt from the image she had just witnessed and turned her attention back to Michiru. She refused to let the girl carry on this way.

"Whatever it is that's left you this way," she breathed out, slowly closing the distance between herself and the aqua-marine haired princess, "I refuse to let it hurt you anymore." Their lips barely brushing as Haruka turned her attention to kissing away the tears slowly streaming down Michiru's face. "I promise to protect you from whatever it is that you fear, whatever it is that threatens your life and your happiness, Michiru. You don't have to tell me what happened if you wish not to, just make sure you remember that I won't let anything harm you." With her tears wiped away, Michiru stood staring at Haruka, gauging the truthfulness of her knight's words. "Why is it you always seem to know the right thing to say, Ruka?" her question held more than just a hint of amused frustration as she let go of the last of her painful thoughts.

"If I said years of practice would you hold it against me?" She chuckled all the more as Michiru released a frustrated laugh and smack her shoulder, "Fine then, see if I don't share anymore of the secrets of my successes with you."

"I'll try my hardest not to be disappointed in this particular turn of events then, Ruka. I was so looking forward to learning just what I needed to do and say to win the attention of all the young and unsuspecting women of the kingdom," she laughed, her good will restored. _God, princess, trust me you already have. Especially the attentions of a poor wayward girl masquerading as a knight. _The blonde found that her thoughts were getting the better of her as what little distance there had been between the two quickly closed and the mirth in Michiru's eyes was quickly changing into something more serious. A different kind of darkness spread into marine-blue eyes as the only thing either party could focus on was the others' lips moving ever closer. Once that initial contact of flesh meeting flesh occurred, all other contact was lost in a rush. Neither noticed how Michiru's back was now being supported by one of the small trees in the grove as Haruka's body leaned into her's or how elegant hands found themselves beginning to tangle in windswept blonde locks. The knight's own calloused hands found their way into the soft aquamarine embrace of the princess's hair, one hand slowly tracing a path from ear to collarbone of the smaller woman. Artistically gifted hands slid from her hair to slide down the front of her shirt, unknowingly touching the bindings the taller woman used to keep her façade alive. So immersed in the taboo exploration was Michiru, that the only thing that she registered from her feather-light brush against the blonde was Haruka's sudden stillness. She pulled back and saw the barely contained panic in her knight's eyes as Haruka frantically searched the princess's expression to see if she had noticed just how close she was to revealing the blonde's secret. "Ruka, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you with my actions…" Realizing that Michiru was still unbeknownst to her real identity and how the girl must have taken her sudden behavior, the blonde flushed trying to hold back an embarrassed smile. "You didn't do anything wrong Michi, I simply thought that I heard someone approach the gate here but apparently it was nothing."

"Are you sure I wasn't being too forward?" She turned scarlet immediately upon hearing Haruka's unsuccessfully choked back laugh, "Forward? Dear god, love, that was the gentlest I've ever been handled by a woman, believe me Michiru, that was far from being _too forward_."

In an attempt to regain her composure, "I take it, I'm supposed to be impressed by the implications of that statement then, Sir Tenoh." The ice in her tone did not go unheard by the recovering blonde and she realized all too late just what her comment had insinuated. "Princess that's not to say that I've been parading myself around to any who would have me, I only meant that all the past women who had an interest in me, their intentions were none so noble or morally sound compared to yours. I honestly meant no offense and I pray none was taken in my tactless comment." The pleading in the blonde's voice managed to warm the cold façade Michiru had managed to put in place moments before. Turning away slightly and moving from her knight, '_what do you know about the nobility of my intentions when it comes to you when I don't even know them myself' _she mentally chided, out loud she replied, "No girl responds well to being embarrassed, Ruka, I'd have thought you would have known that with how well you interact with us…"

"No man responds well to a beautiful woman no matter what the situation is Michi, especially when they fear what her every reaction may be," the blonde had moved behind the princess, her fingers creating a ghost of a touch against Michiru's arms. Other than that small contact, they maintained their distance, not knowing what the others expression contained and whether or not they trusted themselves to see it. The thoughts and emotions swimming around in their heads were dizzying to track. Michiru, distracted and upset by how jealous she was at the blonde's offhanded comment and how embarrassed she was by it. But she was also trying to figure out what was happening between them. She hadn't even known Ruka a month and yet she wanted to claim the blonde as more than just her knight and protector. The warnings she received from Tarja about how dangerous pursuing these feelings might be only made her want to seek them out even more, anything that the witch was against could only be something that would liberate her rather than harm her. Haruka, torn between what her mission as the princess's protector might cause her to have to give up and simply wanting to take the girl away from all her responsibilities and for the two of them to just flee the castle. She didn't know what was upsetting Michiru, but she knew it had to do with the king's and his advisor's ambition.

The seconds passed agonizingly slow and time continued to creep by as if it didn't want to. Forever it seemed those two stayed like that, not moving any closer or farther apart save for what closeness their breathing brought them. Eventually they became aware of what time it was when all they could see of the sun was the bright reddish glow of it setting somewhere beyond the castle parapet. They broke the small contact they had with each other just to have all the squelched thoughts and unanswered questions of the past few hours come back in a rush that both women chose to ignore.

* * *

"I think it's time we both should get ready for this evening, I'm sure Lord Tenoh must be worried…" Haruka stifled a small chuckle as she nodded in ascent, "Methinks the king would be more worried about his daughter than mine is about me, Princess." Nevertheless she extended her hand for the shorter girl to hold as they made their way back to the servants' stairwell to return to their rooms until the celebration began. The two parted ways for the time being, but both were met with the same inquiry of "Where have you been?" the only difference being, one was questioned in silent amusement while the other received nothing but panic and hostility in those words. Both answered with polite indifference that they had simply been around and let the subject drop.

* * *

Two hours later found both young women entering the grand hall via separate means. Haruka made her entrance through the balcony, having just returned from the castle gardens. Michiru, following the customs of her lineage, entered through the main doors, down the double staircase to the filled floor below. All eyes fell on her in her stunning silk, mermaid cut gown. The frosted light blue of the dress, several shades lighter than her hair and eye color only served to emphasis her beauty and grace, her alabaster skin glowing in the evening light as she made her way through the crowd. She barely noticed her knight's entrance as the blonde was simply magically by her side, hand outstretched to escort the beautiful young woman the remainder of the way.

"You look beautiful in that dress," she discreetly whispered to the shorter girl on her arm and smiled. The princess's blush, however, went unnoticed as her knight's attention shifted to Lord Tenoh as he made his way to greet them.

"Princess, it's a pleasure to see you again, and might I say you look stunning," He smiled warmly and bowed. "Come now, old man, you can't possibly be as charming as I am, there's simply no contest between us." Haruka joked, "Lad, who do you think you got such talents from?" Lord Tenoh cocked his eyebrow at his protégé and the three of them shared a playful laugh as they made their way as one to the raised dais where Michiru's father sat waiting for her.

"Michiru, you look exquisite, my dear. Your mother's dress, suits you perfectly," he rose to give her a hug which she barely returned. An act which, as well as the words that brought it on, did not go unnoticed by the two Tenohs, who exchanged a questioning glance. "Ah, I'm glad to see you both here and enjoying yourselves," the king shifted his attention to the knights as he released his daughter.

"We were humbled by your request for our presence, your highness. We never expected such a sendoff for this journey." Haruka answered instantly, causing her ward to have to politely hide her chuckle. "The boy's right, milord. Your kindness is most greatly appreciated." Both Tenohs bowed to show their respect. "Nonsense, of course you merit such a fond farewell. My daughter and her protector are about to embark on a wondrous journey for the betterment of their kingdom. It would be a disservice to their cause to treat them with any less hospitality." He looked back at his daughter who was once again engaged in an uncomfortable war of glares with the witch at his side.

"Come now, your highness, methinks your daughter would prefer the company of these two over others as old and as out of touch as ourselves." She smiled insincerely, the spite she felt for those present almost dripping from her red lips, as she held onto the king's forearm, steering him away. "Oh come now, Tarja, I'm not that out of touch with the youth in my kingdom," he smiled back at the three as he turned and followed her off.

"I'm not that far off from their age, so perhaps I too, should leave you two to your youthful existence," Lord Tenoh sighed dramatically as he placed a kiss on the princess's hand and nodded to his daughter. "Enjoy yourselves this night, for tomorrow marks a great change for you both." With that said he disappeared into the crowd that had once again sprung to life at the coaxing of the musicians in the background. The two women looked at each other and shrugged, not sure why they were being left to their own devices but not minding in the least as they made their way to the center of the great hall. They danced gracefully together, much to their own surprise and the astonishment of those around them who had never seen either move together in such a way, as if they were destined to share this dance. The princess took this time to marvel at how handsome her blonde companion was, the barely-tamed, yet still unruly golden locks, the mischievous glow in both the knight's eyes and smile, all complimented Haruka's attire. The elegant dark blue of the coat and trousers, tucked into polished black calf-high boots. The caravette her knight wore was a brilliant white against the darker material and was framed in the golden trim and piping of the blonde's coat. It all looked so breath-taking on the knight and Michiru found herself at a loss for words at how the paleness of her dress seemed to both contrast and compliment the darker blue of her dance partner. She was drawn out of her musing by the faint, yet distinct chuckle of the one whose arms she felt so light and at ease in. Their eyes met and the chuckle turned into a content smile, "I would suggest that we exchange outfits with one another Michi, but I fear you look far better in a dress than I?" The princess sported her own confused yet playful smirk at that, "And why do you say that?"

"Because our garments are almost a complete compliment of each others' eyes, I can assume." She paused to take in the reaction of the girl in her arms as Michiru paid closer attention to the reflection of her gown in her knights eyes, how the light color brought out the darker teal as they danced as one and she herself marveled at the drowning effect her own coat was having in the depths of the princess's eyes. Then she noticed the playful smile return to the smaller woman as she asked, "I meant, how do you know you don't look as good in this dress as I do, Ruka?" Michiru felt the laughter radiate from the blonde as she pulled herself closer in their dance. "That, my dear, is a question you don't want answered," she smirked knowingly much to the other girl's amusement. "Perhaps I may have to convince you to show me so I can make that decision for myself, squire boy." She whispered the name close to Haruka's ear, their bodies close enough for her to feel the shiver that ran through the blonde and into herself at the effect her little pet name now had on her knight when said with just the right amount of suggestiveness. They parted after the music stopped as the musicians hired for the evening chose to take a break. A brief glance at the stage told the still, slightly shaken blonde that the idea quickly forming in her mind was well worth the effort to pursue at this point, she smiled enticingly as she found a way to get the aqua haired goddess back for her earlier actions. The princess felt herself being lead to the stage by the blonde and was taken by surprise when her knight gracefully jumped onstage and in an elegant flourish turned and knelt with hand outstretched to assist her in taking the stage herself. When Michiru flashed her a questioning look, Haruka simply smiled down at her and motioned with her free hand the empty piano and violin left unattended by their previous owners. Realization dawned on the now nervous princess as she allowed the blonde to pull her onto the bare stage beside her as they moved towards the instruments. Precious few in the crowd noticed their actions as they were caught up in their own open and often scandalous conversations. This gave Haruka the time to move closer to Michiru, "I heard you say once that you loved to play the violin, would you do me the honor of accompanying me in a small number then, please Michi?" she smiled softly as she begged. The look was too endearing for her princess to deny as she slowly nodded her head and was lead to the waiting violin. With it settled in her hands she spared a glance at the blonde who sat comfortably at the piano and gave her a small nod telling her to take the lead.

The first gentle note that floated from the strings drew almost everyone's attention as they turned their gaze to the stage where the beautiful young woman stood playing the strings, drawing her bow playfully to the rhythm in her mind. A few seconds she carried on this way before she began to wonder if her blonde friend had left her there alone when all of a sudden she heard a canon of her previous melody being played by the nimble fingers of her ever-surprising knight. The warring notes grew higher in their search for one another as if testing the waters, as new lovers might. At first they seemed playful in their composition and then, as Haruka took the lead, she turned it into something more. Gone was the pretense of innocence in their song, as from within it turned sensual. They music reminding them both of their stolen kisses with one another, both fighting for dominance and also giving into the other who managed to overpower them all at once. When the blonde conceded to the violin's lead, it was the gentle yet suggestive rhythm of the piano that coaxed Michiru further into her bliss, and whenever she relinquished control to her knight, it was her own seductive melodies that urged her Ruka ever onward into the climax of their composition. And so they danced back and forth, their music the most sensual sound ever heard among all those present. As the final notes dwindled into the enticing stares the two shared with one another, the hall burst into raucous applause as the princess and her knight took their bow, smiling secretly at one another and left the stage.

* * *

"That was amazing Ruka! I never knew you could play so well, and to completely compose a number with a stranger who you've never even heard play before, it was incredible! And so…so personal?" she paused to stare at her blonde, she knew the undertones their music held, the suggestions the notes themselves spoke of the two playing them, and how she had completely given into those suggestions. The casual and relaxed posture of the blonde leaning with her back against the balcony made her walk closer to her knight, curious as to what effect the liberating piece had on her. She felt the light brush of the hand that touched hers'. She looked up into serious yet gentle teal eyes as Haruka spoke, "Let that song be ours and ours alone, Michiru. No one else can compose its' like, nor will I ever play it to the accompaniment of another if you should do the same?" The violinist could only nod in reply as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, knowing full well the implications this made about their growing feelings for one another. After all, that song was composed of two lovers that knew the other well, knew their strengths and weakness, their deepest and truest desires. In that moment it didn't matter that they knew virtually nothing of each other, their music saw past that small technicality and took them beyond it in the presence of hundreds who knew nothing of what they managed to keep hidden to everyone but themselves in that one melody. She was pulled out of her revere when she heard someone approaching them. She turned to see Lord Tenoh, moving toward them with an unknown purpose.

"Forgive me, milady, but I'm afraid I have important matters to discuss with your knight, before you two are to make your journey tomorrow." He bowed politely but she still sensed the unease in his motions. She smiled reassuringly at the man as her blonde friend detached herself and followed him, not before winking playfully at the princess before moving out of sight. Left alone in the now-chilling night air, Michiru opted to head into the hall once more to be amongst the people at her farewell ball.

* * *

Having quickly had her fill of the tireless conversation of the people in the other room, the princess quietly made her escape down one of the many adjourning passageways that led to and from the great hall. She edged further and further down the hall, doing her best to make sure she was not followed when she found herself hearing hushed voices around a corner up ahead. Not wanting to ease-drop, but sensing something familiar about the origins of the quiet tone of voice, she knelt to quickly remove her heels and continued her trek toward the noises.

"…I failed you, I'm so sorry, no matter what I've done I still haven't been able to make it up to you. You asked me to protect her and I couldn't. The woman you loved is dead because of me…"

"We both loved your mother, Haruka. She was a beautiful and incredible woman…I don't blame you for what happened to her, so please, please don't blame yourself?" The princess, stifled her gasp at this shocking news._ Lord Tenoh is Haruka's father, so why then did they keep it secret, why act as if the boy was adopted as a protégé?_

"Yes sir," was the almost too bitter reply from the youth as she turned to face her father. "Are you sure Gail was wrong about what happened to her though…he always said that Gareth must've had a hand in-"

"Do you mean to tell me that even now, you still have your suspicions of the king?" she listened in at the slight exhale of breathe as her knight sighed.

"I…I don't know…I suppose I still do but-" She strained to look around the corner as she heard the blonde being pushed into the wall by the elder Tenoh, his hand grabbing tightly the scruff of the dark blue coat. "Now you listen to me Ruka, you better not be using that girl to get to the king, the princess knows nothing of what he did to our family, she doesn't deserve that kind of betrayal-" the rest of his words were left unheard as she ran off back toward the celebration her idiot father threw, the celebration to get rid of her and unleash a hell on this earth that no man has ever seen. _Ruka was only using me, just like Tarja, just like my father. They're all the same, none of them really care…_ She barely even registered the tears in her eyes or her discarded shoes as she turned right to head towards the garden she had been in with Haruka earlier that day instead of facing so many uncaring individuals who knew nothing of her suffering.

* * *

"How could you accuse me of such a thing, I would never hurt Michiru. I wouldn't even confront her father about my suspicions for fear that it might cause her even more grief. I loved mother, and I loved Gail. But as of now the only things I can do for their deaths is to continue on with my mission and to protect her better than I was able to protect them. I won't let her die too. I've lost too much to this kingdom, I can't lose her too." Her father pulled her closer as he sensed the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry you've had to endure so much, Ruka. I just want you to be happy, that's all a father can ever ask the world for his only daughter. If being near this girl is what gives you peace then I won't question it nor will I stand in your way. Go to her," he turned her around and pushed her toward the corridor that the girl they had just finished talking about had been in only moments before. She walked on without him with a weak smile on her face until she saw the first discarded heel near the middle of the hall. She continued on after picking it up to find the second near the corner of another hall and after looking ahead to see the still lively party before her, she turned right into the next passageway and followed until she reached the familiar stairwell exit that led to the garden from earlier that day.

She stepped into the cold night air and saw the lone figure crouching by one of the growing trees not far off. Making her way quietly to the princess, she heard the nearly-silent sobs as she drew closer. Placing the shoes beside her she knelt next to the girl and made as if to draw her into her arms. Michiru was halfway encircled in the comforting grasp before she realized and pushed Haruka away as hard as she could, "NO! Get away from me, don't touch m!" A true hiccup of hurt and fear came from her lips as she stared at the blonde now half laying on the damp ground. "Michiru, what's wrong?" all she received was the girl violently shaking her head in reply, "Please talk to me, what happened Michi-"

"You have no right to call me that!" she all but shrieked in the night, the words of the blonde's father once again ringing in her ears, '_…It is not according to custom for a princess to lose herself with a knight...' _She immediately composed herself as she stood and retrieved her shoes, "You will address me as Princess and nothing more, Knight. Do I make myself clear?" and with the shocked, confused, but most of all, hurt expression of Haruka, she left without another word and headed straight for her quarters, stopping a servant on the way to tell her father she had grown tired and no longer wished to attend the ball downstairs.

Haruka simply sat there, not knowing what happened, but knowing full well whatever standing and liberty she had once had with the smaller girl, was now completely and utterly destroyed._ Michiru…please come back._ For anyone found outside at that moment in time, a guttural cry of confusion and anguish could be heard deep into the night.

* * *

**AN: Let me start out by saying how sorry I am that it's taken so long to update and how profoundly disgusted with myself I am at my almost year long absence. In Jan. I was at Marine Corps bootcamp for 3 months (FUCK MY LIFE), then in May-June I was at MC Combat training, learning how to kill ppl and shoot various weapons (once again, FUCK MY LIFE). After that until early August I was at my primary occupation school, not so bad compared to everything else in that I did actually have phone and internet access but I still couldn't find the time and inspiration to write. But now that I'm settled in at my first duty station (Camp Pen. CA) I'll have more than enough time on my hands to update and continue this long as fuck story. Seriously guys, we're looking at a minimum of 40 chapters ranging from 4,000 to 15,000 words each. I'm grateful for those of you who have stuck with the story so far and for those who got into it during my disappearance. If ever it takes longer than 2-3 weeks to update again feel free to harass me via email, comment or ask for my phone number for extra ammunition and it shall be given. Once again, my sincerest of apologies and please comment to keep me motivated and keep the chapters coming. With much love, your's truly, ~rest4theWicked~**


	8. The Tale of Travelers

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of Travelers**

The celebration continued well into the early hours of the morning, but the two individuals meant to be the highlight of the night's events were well away from the joyous affairs. Michiru, slept fitfully in her room, dreams of silence and the death of the world mixed with the image of a certain blonde laughing in her face as she wept for some form of solace. The young knight that swore her life to protect the princess now paced back and forth, unable to find rest herself in the room lent to her and her father by the king. Troubled was she by the beautiful girl's behavior at the close of their night that she did not even register the elder Tenoh enter the room and quietly watch her actions. Nor did she sense the man move slowly to place a small aquamarine pendant on her pillow with a short letter before he left her to her angst ridden motions. Hours went by before Haruka found sleep in the form of exhaustion, and upon her father's return he found that she didn't even manage to make it to her bed as half of her body lay on the floor with only her head and one arm on the elevated surface.

"Poor Ruka, what on earth could have happened to you?" he questioned as he helped to situate his daughter under the covers. The three hours remaining in the night would not be nearly enough to give her energy for the journey ahead. _She didn't even notice the necklace…_ He reached over and picked up the only thing left to him of his late wife. "Your mother told me that if anything should happen to her, she wanted you to have this. She said it would keep you safe from those who would wish to cause you harm…I'm sorry it took so long to give you such protection, I had thought that I would be strong enough to protect you but alas I find that I am not. Keep it with you always my dear, and know that your mother and I are forever by your side." With that he gently put the pendant on his still-sleeping daughter and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I wish you good luck Ruka, I'm counting on you to keep the both of you safe now. Goodbye young knight," the eldest Tenoh left to return home, not being able to see his only remaining family leave for what might possibly be an indefinite amount of time. The note he left would explain his absence to her, as well as the few words he was unable to tell her while she was awake.

* * *

Despite having only slept for two hours, Haruka was the first one up among the castle's inhabitants. When the servants rose to carry out the tasks of the day she eagerly found ways that she could help if only to keep her mind off of what had happened last night and the note she found from her father this morning. At times she found herself unconsciously touching her mother's necklace, which offered a welcoming warmth against the strange coldness she felt inside.

"A knight, a pianist _and_ a house-servant it would seem. Pray tell what other talents are you hiding from us, boy?" Tarja's bitter remark burst through the building calm the blonde was trying to achieve. Startled, she turned around to see the witch standing but a few feet away, leaning against the doorframe to one of the king's many studies. The maid who she had been assisting dust a nearby fireplace quickly excused herself and left without having finished at the appearance of the sinister-looking woman. Tarja closed the distance between them as the young Tenoh returned to completing the task she had taken on before the interruption. "What does she see in you?" she whispered from just behind the blonde, their breathing causing the witch's chest to touch Haruka's back almost intimately. "You look so petite and fragile. You're attractive, yes I'll give you that, but yours is a feminine beauty, outside of this cloak and tunic, and these thick leathers you use for protection, anyone would think you were a woman, _Sir_ Tenoh." Sensing the blonde stiffen immediately at her last words, she grinned menacingly and draped her arms over the knight's shoulders and drew her closer, "What could she possibly want from someone masquerading as something they will never be?" with every word she spoke her arms crept tighter around the blonde, drawing ever closer to proving herself right and unmasking the knight whom she had grown even more suspicious of since last night's duet and the two's disappearance from the festivities. "She wants nothing from me…" the whispered words stunned the witch, who was well aware of the attraction they had for one another, her arms hung loosely barely touching Haruka's chest and shoulders._ Wants nothing from you? She came very close to threatening my life when I spoke ill of you._

"It would seem that no matter who turns you down, you somehow manage to find a way to rectify that little setback and find any wayward whore to give you their company, _Haruka_." The venom with which she said her name drew the attention and shocked looks of both the blonde and Tarja, who by this point had released her hold on the knight and stared rather confused and slightly shamefaced at the princess.

"Princess, I-"

"Save it. The less I have to interact with you on this endeavor, the better off we both will be." The finality in her voice silenced any other plea the blonde would have made. She turned to Tarja and continued, "I trust the preparations for the journey are in order? I wish to set out as soon as possible to further speed my travels." Still stunned and unsure of what happened between the two before her, the witch could only nod as she gave brief answers to the princess's questions. "Everything is ready, both of your horses' are prepared and an extra steed has been laden with the necessities you both will need for your travels," she paused, not knowing what else to say but was spared the effort as the princess wordlessly turned to leave. Tarja stared dumbfounded for a minute before the blonde moved up beside her and spoke, "I told you, you have nothing to fear, she wants nothing from me, not even my services as her protector. She's only tolerating me because today marks the end of you and her father's planning and the start of our journey…"

"But…what happened between you two, she was so taken with you before." She heard more than saw the blonde's bitter and confused expression as the knight moved past her, "I don't know…does it make any difference to you though? Surely that means less work for you in supervising this endeavor?" And with that the blonde was gone, leaving the witch to wonder what could have possibly transpired between the two to make the princess so put off with her chosen knight. _I must deliberate with my master at once on these events, something tells me this welcome hostility may not last long…_

* * *

"My boy, it was a pleasure getting to know you, I have faith that you will carry out your task to the utmost of your abilities and will ensure my daughter reaches her destination safely," the king smiled as he once again shook hands with Haruka before the two set out. "Yes sir, I will guard her with my life as is my sole purpose now," the strained cheerfulness was easily missed by his highness as he turned his attention back to his only child.

"Michiru, I trust you shall not be a burden to the boy and shall trust him on whatever course of action he deems necessary, within reason of course, during your travels." She smiled at her father as he pulled her into a hug, disguising her own fake sincerity by the time he released her. "I shall try father."

"Good, good. Now go on you two before I change my mind and find a reason to keep you here longer. Send us correspondence once you get closer to your destination. We'd love to hear how your journey went."

_You're ever the clueless one, Kaioh. You've actually managed to succeed in fooling yourself into thinking they'll survive once they reach the castle._ Tarja smirked inwardly to herself. It didn't matter to her how their journey went. If the _boy_ should fail then her minions would simply finish his mission and take the princess there by force. She was already over her shock of the girl's newfound disdain for her knight. They would carry out her wishes either way. And once the princess was ready to bring forth the coming silence, she would take enormous pleasure in personally disposing of their useless pawn, the king.

"We should go before we waste too much daylight. It would be best if we put as much ground behind us lest we have another incident like the assassination attempt." Haruka muttered just loud enough to be heard as she once again bowed to the king and the witch before turning toward the horses. Michiru nodded her agreement and ventured to the black mare that had been afforded her for the extent of their travels. When she reached the beautifully intimidating animal, she saw the hand shyly reach out to assist her as the blonde moved closer to steady the animal. She turned to decline when the desperate and hurt expression she found on usually confident and handsome features made her hold her tongue and simply accept the help in silence. _Maybe I was wrong about him, he looks so hurt over what happened…could I have made a mistake? _Her thoughts were interrupted as the witch moved forward and whispered into the blonde's ear as the knight turned to mount her own steed. She didn't notice the sudden tenseness in the sleek shoulders as Tarja made the motion as seductive as she could, smiling up at the princess as her lips touched the blonde's flesh with every word she silently spoke. The challenging look she gave was all for the princess but the words she spoke were only for the knight, "If anything happens to her, it will be the lives of your father and every servant in either of your houses that are taken before I find you, do I make myself clear?" she took the sudden intake of breathe as her answer and left smiling to return to the castle. The second time the blonde heard those words in as many days by two completely different women and they manage to have the exact same effect on her. Shocked and scared, she didn't know how to take the witch's threat but it was far more menacing than someone worried about her student's wellbeing. She opted to keep quiet about it having sensed the princess's eyes on her as she continued on to her waiting steed.

The scene she just witnessed, however, was all Michiru needed to quell any thoughts of speaking to Haruka about last night and earlier this morning concerning what she had overheard and seen. _. They are the same…and that means Tarja was right about him after all. How could I have been so stupid to let Ruka get so close…I thought he was different. _She saw the blonde look back at her, "Are you ready Princess?"

Haruka received her answer as she heard the girl kick the sides of her horse to rush past the still stationary blonde. She was several hundred meters away before her knight recovered enough to chase after her, _She may very well be the death of me. _"My, this is going to be an _entertaining_ experience, isn't it?" she questioned rather loudly to be heard over the closing distance between them. Michiru may have had a running start, but Gale was no beast to be trifled with when it came to speed, just like her new master. Both blondes sped onward and were within seconds neck and neck with the black mare, the true advantage was with them as they began toying with the other rider, pulling out in front. The princess was livid by the time she realized that she was losing her own inadvertent challenge, and so she spurred on her horse harder still, forcing it to try to beat the knight. Having traveled outside the village with her father on many an occasion, Haruka knew the roads for miles around, suddenly the knowledge that Michiru didn't blared a warning in her mind as she remember the hard bank left of the road up ahead. The curve was so abrupt that she had nearly broken her arm and lost her first horse the first time she ran right through it and crashed down a fifty foot steep incline. Once she had recovered enough to ride again she spent a week perfecting both the execution of the curve and the clearing of the fifteen foot gap to an adjacent road hidden by some slightly dense foliage. The princess was heading straight for that dangerous curve and if she panicked and made an attempt to stop the horse, at the speed they were travelling, both of them would surely die on impact if not while she tried to administer first aid.

"Princess, slow down!" seeing the girl only push harder she made an attempt to grab the reigns from her, "Princess! You don't understand, we have to stop," still she was ignored and only twenty rapidly receding feet lay left between them and the drop-off.

_FUCK! We can't slow down in time, if we don't clear this then we could both die..._ She glanced over and saw the black horse noticeably unable losing its current speed and was beginning to slow much to the princess's dismay. They wouldn't clear it if the beast lost anymore of its momentum. Haruka looked back and saw the pack-horse they had been given following at a more comfortable pace and new it was now or never, the black mare may not survive the fall but she'd be damned if she let the same happen to the woman beside her.

She snapped the reigns in her hands gently to warn her own steed of what she was about to attempt and in the same instant yanked the reigns out of Michiru's hands and pulled the girl bodily into her lap. She then pushed Gale faster than she had that whole morning as they approached the jump. The golden beast flew over the gap as they heard the panicked whiney of the black horse as it attempted to slow and follow the curve of the road only to go careening over the edge and crash through the trees and underbrush some fifty feet below. They landed safely on the other side as they heard the resounding crunch of several bones breaking and the stuttering gasp of the now broken animal. They shared a horrified look with one another as they quickly peered over the edge. Michiru froze at the sight of the bleeding horse, pawing weakly at the ground with its only remaining unbroken hoof. The blonde noticed her change in demeanor and did her best to comfort the girl, but when the princess did not respond to her touch at all, her eyes still glued to the sight, Haruka knew this would be something that would scar the girl far more than even the assassination and the attack on Gail ever could.

"Michi- I mean Princess, we have to go, we can't leave her there and I can't leave you alone up here in case anything happens," sensing her shock she sighed and gently grabbed her hand and pulled the girl along, "I'm sorry about this but you have to come with me." The aqua haired girl merely nodded as her eyes never left the suffering animal. Once they reached stable ground beside the beast, Haruka left her side to see if she could tend to the creature. Its breath's were coming in shallower each time and its eyes stared out with entirely too much white showing. The knight could tell it was in shock and lowered her head upon realizing there would be no saving it. The beast was permanently crippled and damn near paralyzed from the fall. It would die soon anyway, the least she could do was ease its suffering as much as possible. She reached behind her back and drew her sword, the sound of the sharp metal being pulled from its scabbard was enough to draw the princess out of her stupor and she stared on in abject horror as she watch the blonde poise the blade to strike. With one last glance to find the most lethal point of contact, Ruka plunged her sword deep into the beast skull, immediately piercing through the brain for a painless death. "Ruka, why…how could you?" Michiru's hand covered her mouth in shock as she witnessed the murder, or mercy killing rather. As the blonde turned to face her she stepped back, unable to comprehend her knight's actions. "Why did you kill it?" Seeing her fear and sighing, she angrily brushed her hand through her blonde locks. "Mi- Princess," she caught herself, "it was dying…there was no way it could've recovered from that crash. It's legs were broken all save one, it had several broken ribs and at least one of those had punctured its lungs. If we left it here it would only take hours if not days to finally die. That's too much suffering for even the worst of creatures to take. Even if it would have slowed down and taken that drop at an easy speed, it would have at least been crippled and unable to hold weight ever again."

"How do you know that?" it came out as only a whisper but the blonde heard it none the less. She moved closer to the girl now that she would not move away and barely touched her chin so that their eyes would meet. "Because that was me lying there a few years back…I traveled these roads with my fa- with Lord Tenoh and Gail as I was growing up. He tried to warn me of that curve but I had been too foolish and foolhardy back then. I set off without them, always trying to be faster than everyone. The curve was invisible from where I was and I pressed on until I finally saw it and tried to slow down too late…If I had just kept going at my speed I might've made it and saved myself the agony of that day, but I slowed, my horse and I lost too much momentum to clear the gap even if we had known it was there and it threw me out of the saddle right as we went over the edge. I landed not far from where you're standing now, in between those rocks over there," she pointed to the small cluster of jagged, medium size boulders. "Lucky for me, I landed on some of the smaller, less sharp ones. My horse at the time, however, landed on top of me crushing my arm…and slamming its head one of the larger rocks. It died instantly, I think I screamed the entire time it took for the others to reach me and push the thing off." Michiru saw the haunted look in the blonde's eyes and didn't know what to say, "I couldn't use my voice at all for a few days after that. My arm was set in a sling when they got me out and I think I fell unconscious after that, all I remember was waking up in one of Gail's spare rooms cause his house was closer. We couldn't risk finding a doctor to treat me for certain reasons so we had to do our best to fix it ourselves. Needless to say that was risky and we all feared I wouldn't be able to use that arm again…or that I would lose my love of the wind blowing across me as I tried to go as fast as I possibly could." She let out another sigh as she turned her head back to look at the dead horse, "I did heal though, I recovered completely in the months to follow and I spent almost an entire week taking this road, doing everything I could to be able to navigate it at any speed and to clear that jump once I found it was there…your horse was beginning to lose speed from all the effort it was having exerted on it. You wouldn't have made it, especially if you saw the curve and tried to slow down not to end up over the edge. I'm sorry I couldn't stop you in time…" She new Michiru would only take the blame on herself for what happened, whatever was bothering the princess was partially, if not solely her doing, so she included herself to shoulder some of the responsibility and comfort the girl anyway she could. Just as she saw the look of understanding and acknowledgement come over the princess's features, her breathe hitched slightly as she saw a brief flash of red in the girl's eyes before Michiru pushed the hand away that had momentarily still been under her chin. Confusion was all the blonde could register in that moment before she was addressed, "Save it, boy. The deed is done, let's just continue on this journey." Her voice sounded cold and so unlike her as she turned around…as if it was someone speaking through the princess's lips. Ruka thought back to the red eyes so startling on the beautiful girl's face as she tried to remember who else spoke to her so roughly. _Wait, she called me _boy_, not _squireboy_ or _knight_, but simply_ boy_… only one other called me that with such disdain…_Tarja. And suddenly the hateful glint in red eyes returned but this time it was in a pale, angular face framed by straight jet black hair. Somehow the witch was controlling Michiru's darker emotions, the girl was fine when she was still in shock from the crash and she listened to her when she related her own past horror. But the second her rationale returned, the flash of red and the change in voice, as if possessed, occurred and she became cold once again. _Maybe I'm just trying to justify her hatred towards me or something, she can't really be possessed by the witch can she?_ She glanced back at the girl and saw the unmoving expression as she retrieved her small bag that held whatever contents she deemed important enough to carry close to her rather than place on the pack horse. She saw the blood from the animal stain the girl's dress and how unaffected she was by it, only a slightly crazed smile covered her lips and the blonde blanched. _Ok, that answers my questions, she's being controlled. Now how do I fix it?_ But first, the thought of leaving the animal there, without paying any respect to its death left a horrible taste in the blonde's mouth. "Princess, we have to bury the horse before we go. Leaving it here may pose a serious problem for us later on. If anyone saw it here and recognized it as one of the king's creatures, they could learn of our journey and come looking for us." She saw the scowl on the girl's face but other than that she made no protest. And so for the next hour or so, Haruka covered the beast's body with rocks, dirt and various other earthy materials. Michiru merely sat and looked on with passive indifference. But as the sun began setting her mood grew more hostile, as if the witch's hold on her grew stronger with the disappearance of light.

"If this takes much longer I'm liable to simply leave you here. Protection be damned. The beast is dead, there's no reason to care for it anymore." Haruka did her best to ignore her ranting for the Michiru she knew cared about all manner of life and believed it to be a precious thing. She remembered one of their rendezvous in the woods, as they were riding the girl had come across a dead bird, some of the village boys had been throwing rocks at the wildlife and had killed the poor thing. They had stopped to give it a proper burial and show the creature some respect for its wrongful treatment. It had amazed her back then that the girl was so caring even for something so small and unconnected to her. The knight had asked her why she did it and she simply replied _'Every form of life is precious in this world, Haruka…And there may come a day where all these beautiful things will end and I just want to put that future off for as long as possible. I don't want the world to fall into that devastation so soon…' _That witch is nothing like her. She would never treat any living or deceased thing in that way. _I may not know what that woman wants out of this, but I'll do my best to keep her from having it. Especially if it's hurting Michiru the way it is._ She finished her task silently and turned back to the girl who watched with impatience. "Now that you've wasted all this time, we can finally get a move on." With that she turned to leave and made her way to the blonde's horse. _Oh god, hopefully she doesn't kill this one too,_ Haruka groaned inwardly as she followed the girl back up to the ledge covering their previous position. As they reached the top they looked over to where the pack horse had waited for them, Haruka was about to cross over the gap so they could retrieve it and carry on with their journey when she froze instantly. _Someone's coming…_she stepped away from the edge and crouched behind a bush to see what was happening on the other side. Michiru, normally so attuned to the blonde's moods and movements, was blinded by whatever spell the witch had on her and walked up to the knight, demanding in a yell that shattered the silence of the woods, "What the hell are you doing, we should be leaving by now but instead you cower behind some bush?" Haruka nearly panicked when she looked at the girl and turned her attention back to the horse to see it surrounded by rough looking individuals now looking their way. "FUCK!" she hissed and stood, grabbing the girl's wrist as she went.

A trace of the real Michiru came out as her voice held some trepidation when she asked, "Ruka, who are those people?" panic making her use her nickname for the blonde and forgetting her previous anger. "Bandits, mother fucking bandits so close to the kingdom. I thought we had knights policing these areas dammit! We have to go now Michi, they've seen us and even if we were dressed in rags, which we're far from to say the least, they'll want to take what they can from us. And seeing how that horse over there carries the castle insignia, they know we must have some standing. If they won't ransom us they'll surely strip us and murder us for whatever valuables we have." She managed to get the girl onto Gale by the time the first bandit slid down the drop and was making his way up towards them. The knight knelt down and picked up a fist-sized stone and hurled it at the man as his head cleared the edge. It hit him square in the face as he fell backward and crashed to the ground below. The rest of his crew gave a bone-chilling cry as half of them rushed to reach them. The blonde turned toward the now terrified girl with a determined look. "We have to move," she swung up on the horse behind her and urged the beast onward. She knew at the speed they were going they'd be able to outrun the thieves but Gale wouldn't be able to maintain it for more than a mile or so carrying two riders. Soon the killing threats were drowned out by distance and the pounding of the horse's hooves. The princess felt the blonde slow the beast down considerably and place the reigns in her hands. She began to look back when she felt the blonde's presence disappear altogether. Panicked, she turned around completely to see her knight running alongside the beast. "What on earth are you doing?" Haruka looked up at her and easily breathed out, "We're far enough away that we can slow down. As incredible a creature as Gale is, however, I highly doubt she can maintain that speed carrying both of us. And I'd rather not lose yet another horse today, especially her." She patted the beast lovingly as the princess nodded. Ruka noticed that the witch's presence was nowhere to be seen in the girl and silently gave thanks. They continued on for two more miles, the princess and the horse traveling at a steady gait while the blonde ran alongside, never faltering in speed.

"Need you move so slow, you idiot boy? Had you not been so careless, we'd both still have a horse and we could be to the next village by now." The princess suddenly snapped out, making the blonde stumble and loose her footing. She fell flat on her face, unable to catch herself in time and looked up at the aqua-haired beauty and once again saw the crazed influence of Tarja across her face. Night was beginning to fall and they would have to make camp soon. There was no way they could continue like this, and maybe the night's rest will weaken the evil hold over Michiru, the knight could only hope. "My apologies, Princess…it's about time we make camp though anyway, far worse things than bandits roam the roads at night." The girl she addressed looked around indifferently then shrugged her reply and turned the reluctant horse away, at a much slower pace so the blonde wouldn't have to exert as much energy to keep up. "Find us a place to camp then boy, since it would be in our best interest."

"As you wish, milady," she all but choked out, _I'm really starting to hate that woman._ They wandered for half an hour more before settling into a small grotto near a stream hundreds of yards away from the road. The blonde removed what little gear they had with them and let Gale roam freely for a while. "We won't be able to set a fire tonight with the run-in we had earlier today. If it gets cold we'll simply need to cover up with cloaks for the night." She turned around to see the girl just standing there, the expression on her face was that of warring emotions. She looked to be struggling internally with something painful and Haruka thought that it might be the real princess fighting for control, but when her eyes lifted into the light, she saw the cold red glint and the sinister victory smile of the dark winning over the light.

* * *

_While those fools frolicked at the ball going on a few stories below, the witch returned to her study furious at the blonde knight. 'She looks at him as if he were the light of the world, foolish girl, foolish no-good, useless father of her's. I'm beginning to wish we had simply put up with Gareth for this mission. I'm sure the master wouldn't mind the slightly damaged goods of the girl if she still fulfilled our purpose in the event the dark knight couldn't contain himself long enough to get her there untouched.' She glared at the contents of the room seeking something to take her frustration out on. That's when she saw it, a small vial no larger than her index finger, filled to the brim with the deepest scarlet liquid imaginable. A twisted smile graced her lips as she moved closer to it and held it in her hands. She quickly uncapped the vial and breathed in its contents, smelling the strong potency of it her smile turned into a maniacal cackle as she made her way out of the study and through the corridors of the castle, searching for her query. She found it, the princess's room, empty save for the furnishings. She took the vial and with one last glance down the hall to make sure no one was watching, stole herself away into the room and stood near the girl's bed. She stared down at the soft mattress and pillow and poured the contents of the small bottle onto the bed below. She watched as the liquid quickly absorb into the cloth and couldn't stop the laugh the traceless substance left as she watched all evidence of her being in the room fade away. 'We'll see how much the boy likes you after all your darkest emotions wage war on him and your own body, _Princess_.' With that she returned to her room, excited for the plan she had come up with. All the girl's hatred and anger would be amplified when the dark liquid found its way into the her mind tonight._

The witch thought back to seeing the nearly black mist cling to and finally enter the princess last night, she had watched it from her room, scrying on the girl after she fitfully threw herself onto her bed in tears. She had thought nothing of it then, under the assumption that she simply did not wish to make the journey. But she pieced the information together with what she had found out about her and the blonde this morning. They had gotten into a little fight, and with the aid of Tarja's manipulations, the princess would hold onto that anger and hatred for as long as her doubts existed and snap at the knight at every turn. She watched their progress in her little mirror from the confines of the castle and laughed at how well all of this turned out. She was not worried about the near death of both travelers as Michiru recklessly raced the blonde around that corner or the meager bandits that had given them chase earlier that day to steal their goods. If she needed to, she could easily send another of her minions to attack them if not to escort the girl to her master herself. She placed the mirror down after enjoying witnessing the bitter and heated words of the girl under her control as she heckled the blonde at every opportunity. _This should turn out nicely, if those biting words don't keep that brat in line then I'll simply send something their way that most assuredly will._ She left her study then, most likely to go torment the lonely prisoner in the king's darkest dungeon cell. She did so enjoy causing other's pain, be it the princess, the knight, or Gareth.

* * *

"Ummm, you get your rest, Princess. I'll stand watch tonight and we'll be off early in the morning to get on our way." the blonde nearly choked out after a particularly hurtful stab by the aqua-haired beauty.

"Very well. There will be no need to wake me, I'll be ready come time to leave." With that she turned around and found a place to situate herself for the night. Within minutes it seemed, the girl was asleep and Ruka let out a tired sigh as she plopped down on the bank of the stream, staring up at the night sky. So many thoughts ran through her head, without rising from her position she removed her sword and drew the blade to inspect it. When she had used it on the dying horse earlier that day she had noticed it felt different than her usual blade. Upon closer inspection she realized why and closed her eyes as tears fought to fall. Her father had switched their blades before he left her. "Why?" was her small plea. It seemed both her parents were trying to give her strength during this journey. She sat there and watched, the moonlit water reflect off the hard steel. She knew her father's blade was far stronger than her own weapon had been. Truthfully in all her years of training she had gone through a dozen swords, while her father had maintained his one and still kept up with her until as of late. Her blades had broken against his and every time she had gawked at the weapon, pleading for a similar one of her own. Every time she pled he had simply laughed and told her she had to earn it. "Have I really owned your sword, old man?" she whispered to no one in particular and relined against the bank after sheathing the blade. She stared up at the sky for what seemed like hours until a quiet whimpering drew her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see the princess thrashing ever so slightly in her sleep. Haruka quickly got up to investigate when she heard the very audible sob the girl just let out. "Princess? Princess are you ok?" She knelt beside her as she whispered to the girl to gain her attention unsuccessfully. She placed a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake when she froze at the ice cold skin of the girl. "What the-" she was cut off by the pained cry of the goddess beside her and she quickly shook her to rouse her from such painful nightmares, "Princess wake up! PRINCESS! MICHIRU PLEASE!" as she shook one final time her mother's necklace fell from the top of her tunic and the warm gem touched the struggling girl, it flashed a bright blue before the princess's skin warmed immediately and her eyes snapped open. She latched on to her knight, rocking in the strong arms that encircled her as she wept. "Haruka," she all but sobbed.

"It's ok Michi, I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe now." She cooed to the smaller woman as she pulled her closer. The princess only moved closer into the fold of the blonde's arms as she cried, "It was so horrible, Ruka. So many people were dying and there was nothing I could do. The sky was so dark and all I heard was this evil laughter all around…I don't want that to happen, please don't make me cause that…" she didn't realize what she said as she sobbed harder to her only companion. The blonde's eyes widen slightly but her grip on the girl did not lessen, "I promise, princess, I won't let that happen. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me." She felt the distraught girl nod her head repeatedly against her shoulder, "I'm so sorry about everything…I don't know what came over me…" she paused when another memory of the day's events struck her, "Oh god, that poor creature, Haruka, I'm the reason that horse is dead, it didn't deserve to die," she stared at the blonde with a haunted look in her eyes, "and I just watched it suffer-" she stopped when she felt soft hands touch her cheek tenderly, "It wasn't you Michiru. I'm not sure how or why, but I think your father's advisor, that woman she did something to you…your eyes where as red as her's…is that even possible for her to have done something to make you act that way?" She tensed as the princess froze in her arms, worried about what she was thinking. "Tarja…yes, she's more than capable of doing something to me, but what? And how did you stop it?" She moved as if to look up at the blonde but her eyes stopped when she caught sight of the necklace. Both women instantly remembered the flash of blue light. "Ha-Haruka, what is that?" she asked, voice breathy.

The blonde looked down at the gem around her neck, "It…it was my mother's, she asked Lord Tenoh to give it to me if there ever came a time when I would need it. She-she had a gift…my father called her sighted. When I was younger I wasn't entirely sure what that meant. They thought that I might turn out the same way, but I never showed any signs of seeing what might come to pass in the future." She shrugged halfheartedly as she finished. "What do you mean what _might_ come to pass? Surely the future is set in stone is it not?" the princess was confused, her whole life she had been taught that she had a destiny and it would not change. The blonde laughed then, it was not a particularly happy laugh. Untold hurt and suffering seemed to radiate from the short sound. "Princess, nothing is set in stone…I would be dead by now if it was. In the same fire that killed my mother…" she broke off for a moment, as a shuddering sigh ran through her, "She was an amazing woman, she changed my stars…Maybe she can change yours as well." With that the blonde took off the necklace and placed it around the smaller girl's neck. A soft blue glow showed and then faded as the surprisingly warm gem touched her bare skin but other than that nothing else special occurred.

"What was that?" the smaller girl asked.

"I'm not sure…how do you feel?"

After a moment's pause the princess answered, "I feel…better, safer." She smiled gently, for the first time since she left the blonde and Lord Tenoh alone together at the ball, "Looks like your parents love you a great deal Haruka. Mine have never gone to such great lengths to protect me from even my fears…" she looked away with tears beginning to fall from her eyes. The blonde made as if to pull her closer but was stopped with a small hand touching her chest. In the split second it took the girl to lay her hand on the knight, Haruka had backpedaled several feet away as if she had been pushed. Michiru stared in confused as she saw the blonde's labored breathing, _Did I just feel something soft…surely not, I must be imagining things. He can't be a…_she cut her own thought off. "Haruka what's wrong?" The panic in her knight's eyes did not go unnoticed as she took a small step forward. _Holy fucking hell, she touched my breast. Did she really not notice? My bindings have been coming lose from having done all that work to bury that horse and escape those bandits. How could she not have felt them?_ Panic gave way to confusion and eventually embarrassment. _Why the hell and I complaining about her not feeling anything, surely that's a blessing. Who knows what she might do if she finds out now?_ "Haruka-"

"I'm sorry princess, I just thought you might still be angry with me and I didn't want to do anything to make that worse." The wounded smile she showed cause the other girl to turn away slightly.

"Oh, alright then." _That's right, I forgot about what they had said about me earlier. _She turned to leave when suddenly the blonde was at her side once more, hand gently grabbing her wrist. "Wait, your highness. Please tell me what happened last night, what caused you to hate me so?" The girl looked at her enough to show the tears streaming once again from her eyes, "Please don't…Don't play this game with me Haruka, I appreciate what you did for me but I cannot so easily forgive what you said to your father last night, nor can I forgive you two lying to me about him being your father in the first place. It will be a while before I can trust you again…maybe in time I will again, but not now."

"But princess, I don't understand-"

"Please! Please just let me go tonight?" the pleading look in those blue eyes caused the knight to release her small hold. As they separated even more, the tears began to flow freely from two sets of eyes. The shorter girl made her way to the quiet stream as the blonde turned north to the tree line. That's where they finally laid down to rest for the night, tears still streaming well into their respectful slumbers. Both women's thoughts consumed with each other and the hurt and confusion they couldn't seem to get past.

* * *

AN: So it took a tad bit longer to get out than I wanted to. Much to my complete and utter dismay my laptop charger fried in the hot sun when left in the car, yet another one of my grandiose FML moments. But my new charger came in 2 weeks later and I have finished this part in the epic sage. I realized a metric fuckton of events just happened in this chapter and I know that some uncharacteristic behaviors were displayed by our 2 beloved stars but it's all a part of the progression of the story. Please let me know if you have any insight or have any protests to voice. I really am open to your opinions and truly want the tale to be to your enjoyment. R&R as always. Until next time my friends.

-rest for the wicked

Next Chapter: **The Tale of Trust**


	9. The Tale of Trust

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of Trust**

He woke to the piercing cold penetrating what meager rags they afforded him and an even colder chill resulting from the sinister chuckle from his only visitor. "Tarja, to what do I owe this most _sadistic _of pleasures?" the words were spat with such venom it was a wonder the prison bars that contained him were able to withstand it. The chuckle the witch had earlier morphed into a twisted grin as she leaned closer to the fallen knight, "Relax _Gareth," _she teased his name from her lips, "victory is within sight, they set off on their journey yesterday morning and with the simple curse plaguing the girl's dreams and emotions she'll be hard pressed to convince the boy to aid her in anyway not decreed by the king and myself."

"You count your spoils too soon, victory being within sight is not the same as being within reach. They still have a long journey ahead of them." He scoffed and sat up, leaning against the wall farthest from his company. "Profound words from one who lost favor with our master and that idiot Kaioh, all in one day," venom seething from her smiling façade. "But then again, perhaps the prisoners' life has made you wiser? If that's the case I'll simply arrange for you to be kept her permanently, ta for now Gareth, dear, have fun with your little rat friends." He heard her maniacal laughter ring through the stone corridors as she left him once more. He glanced at the dozens of dead rat carcasses that had been the only respite he had to alleviating his anger while imprisoned. He was glad for the witch's departure, then he wouldn't have to try so hard to hide how much her words had scared him, one can only survive being locked up for so long…

* * *

'_We could just leave, never have to see them again. We can be free just like you've always wanted-' The smaller girl shook her head, 'That isn't free, it's just running away. They'll find someone else to fulfill the prophecy if I run and the world will still suffer. We have to stay, we have to fight…' The lithe figure was suddenly crushed in a passionate embrace. 'I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you…stay with me please? I need you.'_

The princess woke from the dream with a start, movement to her right pulling a startled shriek from her. She held the worried and confused gaze of the blonde as she realized who the movement belonged to. Her knight slowly closed the distance between them as she asked, "Princess, are you alright? Was it another one of Tarja's nightmares that woke you?" when she received a head shake as her answer she stopped.

"No, I'm fine, I'm sorry I was just startled."

"So you didn't have a nightmare or anything?" The girl looked down then, "I wouldn't call it a nightmare exactly…" The blonde's confused silence was her only answer and she opted to drop the subject. "What were you doing when I woke up, Haruka?" the princess asked to distract herself from the memory of the dream replaying in her head. _Why is this knight haunting my dreams…_

_She called me Haruka and not simply Knight, or Sir Tenoh…does this mean we're on speaking terms again? _"I thought I'd start packing so that we could set off shortly after you woke up, Princess. If I woke you, I apologize, I didn't mean to." She received a small smile from the princess and couldn't help the confused one that managed to grace her features after seeing it. "No, you didn't wake me either so please don't apologize." She looked around at the remnants of their makeshift campsite noting the blonde's progress. Haruka went back to the task at hand when a sudden gurgling noise snapped her attention back to the princess, "Michiru what was-" she stopped as she noticed the furious blush spreading across the girl's face and the hands she now held over her still protesting stomach. The near panic look she sported was more than enough to send her knight into hysterical bouts of laughter, she quickly retaliated by grabbing a small pebble and throwing it at the rolling blonde. "Haruka it's not funny! I didn't ask to be hungry, stop laughing this instant or I'll-" she was so caught up in her rant that she failed to notice until now the loaf of glazed bread her knight held in her outstretched hand. She finally stood, wiping a tear away as she did so, "I'm sorry princess, but I was shocked by that most unladylike display of manners. Alas I was careless to not think you'd be hungry after the ordeal we went through yesterday though. It won't happen again. We lost almost all of our valuables and the majority of our gold to those bandits, but I can find us food in the forests and streams while we travel and with any luck we may be able to barter a few things when we reach the next town by nightfall tomorrow, if all goes well on our journey."

The princess merely nodded as she attempted to recover some of her poise while eating the offered loaf. The knight chuckled once more and turned to secure the last of their belongings. She startled slightly as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, "I can walk beside you if Gale doesn't mind baring the load. Sure it'll be a slow journey but I'd like to take in as much of the kingdom as I can…I never really had the chance to growing up in the castle." Gone was the painful bitterness that Ruka usually heard from the girl when mentioning her past, instead it was replaced with a quiet plea to simply allow her small request. The sincerity of it baffled the blonde even more and she found herself nodding in assent before her mind even complete registered the decision. She was swiftly greeted with a radiant smile from the aqua-haired goddess before her and knew in that instant that her answer was the right one.

"Very well, milady. There's a lot out there to see, and if we hope to take it all in before our paths end, we had better start now." The blonde smiled down at her and they both rose to their feet.

* * *

_Ah the glorious silence of an empty castle. No more yelling and moping from the king's precious daughter, no more incessant violin playing hours into the night while the wench cries to herself. No more ramblings of a madman turning his daughter over to the very hands of hell unwittingly. And with Gareth wasting away killing rats in his cell I can finally put the finishing touches on the master's plan._ The witch nearly danced around her study with an evil grace as she returned to the small scrying bowl she had near the window. She gleefully gazed into the murky contents on the pedestal only to have her smile wiped clean off her face. With unbridled fury she slammed the bowl against a far wall and stormed over to the opposite corner, all the while cursing the travelers. She stopped dead, on the verge of breaking even more of her instruments when a voice dripping with death and power echoed out to her. She blanched at the intrusion but answered his call none the less.

"Master how….I understand but they shouldn't have been able to break free….What would you have me do-….Yes, master, as you will it so shall it be done."

She left her room, shaken from her seemingly one sided conversation and returned to the depths of the castle once more.

* * *

"I see the witch has come back to gloat," he was immediately silenced by the murderous look in her eyes. "That damn boy!" she seethed, "He's broken my hold on the brat, how the hell he did it I don't know, but they will both pay for this!" Gareth continued to look at the woman with confusion until a smile graced his face, "Well it seems I was right after all, your little plan has failed and I take it the master is none too pleased?" He laughed abruptly when a frightened look flashed across her angry features. "I see, so does this mean you've come to enlist the help of the man you betrayed to earn your own good favor back?"

A wicked smile spread through the panic on the witch's face as she registered what he had said, "Oh no, Gareth, I need not _enlist_ your help, as you so quaintly put it. I merely can to tell how the master views us _**both**_ as failures…and you know how he deals with failures. I always thought torture was much more bearable when you had company," it was the knight's turn to blanch. "They will most likely carry out their mission on their own, however it never hurts to have insurance on the matter. That is why I came to you, I will release you, without the king's consent of course, and house you off the grounds until the time comes to use such insurance. You will be free to train, harass the villagers as you see fit and go about to your heart's content until I summon you." He heard the tumbler fall in the door as it swung open slightly. "Now go, and do not stray too far. The master will contact us both soon…" with that she left him with a pile of clothes and his sword. The knight quickly scrambled out of the dungeon, dressed and armed as he fled to a small cottage in the woods, it had been the place they resided in when they had first reached the kingdom, before they manipulated their way into the king's home. The body of the old woman it had belonged to was long gone, ravaged and removed by the various creatures in the surrounding area.

In her study in the castle, the Tarja was working on the solution to her new problem. If she couldn't manipulate the princess, and whatever it was the blonde had done to her protected the knight as well, she would find a way to attack the protector when she was least protected. "You can get close to her all you want in the day boy, but come nightfall we'll see how you stand up to your worst nightmares."

* * *

The two women spent the next few hours walking at a casual pace, resting every so often, with Haruka relating to the princess all the things they passed on the road. The girl marveled at all the animals and plants that thrived in the wild, having only heard mention of them before and never actually getting the chance to experience them. She was so caught up in seeing two of a particularly new species of bird, to her at least, frolicking in the air that she didn't notice the amused and serene smile gracing her knight's features until a few minutes later. When it finally did reach her attention and the blonde realized she had been staring at her for quite a while, they both looked away blushing. _It's like I forgot that night at the feast ever happened…maybe I really was wrong about Ruka. Only one way to find out I suppose, _"Ruka?"

"Hmmm," she looked over at the princess who quickly averted her eyes again, this time in thought.

"I overheard you talking to your father at the ball…when you two left to be alone," seeing the shocked look on her knight's face she continued, "I had grown tired of the party without you and had left to find someplace away from the festivities and stumbled upon you two talking…"

"What all did you hear?" she whispered, her mind working furiously to recall everything she had said that night, wondering if Michiru had figured out that she was a girl and if that had been the reason for her anger earlier.

"I know that Lord Tenoh is your father, I heard what happened to your mother and…and I heard that you were using me to get to the king…" at those words the blonde's head snapped up in confusion to look at the girl beside her, who was now busying herself following the actions of those same two birds dancing above their heads.

"Michiru, I'd never do that to you. I nearly bit my old man's head off for even accusing me of such a thing. You are far too important to me to hurt like that," she sighed as she worked up the courage to say the last, "It may very well be possible that I've lost both my mother and a man was like a second father to me to the king and his kingdom…but I'll be dammed if I lose you too, Michiru." She looked away as the princess snapped her attention back to the blonde, searching her face for any sign of a lie. She found none and had to fight off the conflicted feelings of immense happiness and embarrassed guilt at having misjudged and mistreated her knight so horribly. "Ruka, I'm so sorry for assuming the worst in you, I never meant to act so hatefully…I've just had no one to trust for so long and with Tarja acting the way she did the day we left I couldn't help but believe the things she said about you before." Throughout her apology she had moved to embrace the blonde, who after a moments shock returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"So…does this mean we're good now? We can at least attempt to go back to how things were before?" After a moment's hesitation, spent in deep thought, Michiru answered, "I'd like that very much actually." She couldn't help the gentle laugh that escaped her lips upon seeing the most endearing smile the blonde had ever shown her.

* * *

After a few minutes more they continued on their journey, Michiru walking considerably closer to her knight as she continued to tell her about the various creatures and vegetation around them. At first the princess was shocked by how much the blonde knew but Haruka simply told her that her father had taken her with him on his travels, afraid he might lose his child too if he left her alone at the house. He had taken the time to answer her many questions when she asked and she had no problem doing the same for the girl beside her. "When I had accidently startled a group of squirrels once and gotten bitten pretty badly, father had made a poultice out of some of these herbs here to treat the wound. Stung like hell, but it healed up nicely, the herbs in it even made sure it wouldn't scar." The blonde's explanation of a small leafy plant brought her out of her revere and she smiled up at her, relishing in the closeness they now shared with each other again.

Two hours more brought them close to sunset and a disreputable tavern that Haruka suggested they avoid as much as possible. She warned that bandits and far worse individuals dwelled there and it would not be in their best interest to linger about much longer. They opted to make temporary camp while they were still far enough away from it and it was still light out to better protect against humanities more common evils. They sat there peacefully, the princess taking a small nap to rest before they left to continue on through the night. She was brought out of her dose by rustling in the foliage behind her and stared out into the growing dark to try to make sense of it. She felt more than saw the blonde draw her blade and move up to crouch beside her half-laying form. "Could it be bandits?" she whispered to her protector.

"Doubtful," was her reply, "It sounds like only one, and they're entirely too clumsy to be any kind of thief." Just as she finished a rag-clad, filthy woman, roughly mid-to-late thirties stepped out not far from them. She stumbled as she walked and seemed to not notice them until she was a few feet away. By her stench and the amount of make-up and stains she sported, both women were able to deduce she was most likely a wench or prostitute from the tavern nearby. When she spotted the princess she glared spitefully, eyeing her up and down before Haruka stepped in front of the girl protectively and caught her attention. The glare broke into a frightening and semi toothless grin as she stumbled up to her with lascivious thoughts in mind.

"Well if it isn't a knight come't rescue me from be'n all by me lonesome t'night." Haruka did her best to not to gag at the awful stench as she attempted to extract herself from the woman's grasp. "Ah whatsamatter, my too much woman for ya?" she chuckled as she tried to latch on to the blonde's trousers. "Ma'am, please, I'm afraid I'm not really interested in your services," she nearly grunted out as the she sensed the combination of various mind alter substances in the woman. Her eyes were beyond dilated and her breathe reeked of alcohol. She refused to let go however, and short of hurting her, which she wasn't entirely sure she should resort to yet, there was nothing the blonde could do aside from continue to pull away as much as possible. She was spared having to make a rash decision though, when Michiru grabbed the woman's wondering hands and yanked her away from her knight with a surprising amount of force.

"I will inform you nicely just this once. If you _**ever**_ lay hands on my knight again, I will ensure you are swiftly relieved of your wondering appendages. Do I make myself clear?" the hatred and fury in her eyes was beyond frightening, but the drugged woman hadn't the good judgment to notice.

"Ya can't h'rt me, ya lit'l hussy! Let da man d'cide for is'self what he wants." She reached to grab for the blonde again when she was thoroughly halted from continuing by the princess's palm connecting with her face with such force she ended up being propelled back a good ten feet away. "I'm sorry, you said I couldn't do _what_ to you?" The blonde knight just stood there, dumbfounded by the startling show of violence by her beautiful companion. "Haruka, I think it's time we leave. All this filth is beginning to stink." With that she turned toward Gail who wasn't bothered by what had just happened at all. The knight finally snapped out of her stupor and couldn't stop the light chuckle that graced her lips as she walked to catch up with the princess. She helped her onto the waiting horse as they moved away from the still bemused woman lying in the small clearing.

"Wow," was all the blonde uttered after a few minutes silence.

"Wow what?"

"Do you have any idea what just happened back there? That was incredible, Michiru, I've never seen you so angry. I thought you might have broken her neck with that hit." The princess turned and saw the laughter shining in her knight's eyes and she couldn't help but revel in the joyous moment remembering how good it had felt to hit the uncouth woman for touching her Ruka. _Wait, did I really just call Haruka _mine_? God it feels like the last 2 days never even happened, like we just fell back in stride with where we left off after that performance at the ball. _She looked down at her companion again to see teal eyes still shining, but there was something serious lurking in that smile, "What are you thinking about, Ruka?" Still smiling, the blonde averted her eyes slightly, "I'm just glad to have you back Michi," sensing the girl might be confused by that statement, she continued, "It felt like I lost you after you ran from me at the feast, and after that when Tarja was controlling you…I thought I'd never have the real Michiru that I know and love spending my time with back again." She laughed when she saw the effect her words had on the other woman, noting how Michiru had unconsciously pulled the horse to an abrupt halt and was now staring at the still moving blonde. A small smile broke out on her face as she registered what her knight had just said. When she got Gail moving again and they caught up with Haruka, the two merely continued on in comfortable silence, thinking about the other and the return of their growing feelings. The blonde unconsciously reached up and stroked the soft main of her horse as they walked on. She couldn't contain the broad smile as well as the warm feeling permeating through her body as she felt the princess cover the knight's hand with her own.

* * *

They traveled a few more hours into the night until they finally made camp. By this time, both women were exhausted. Sensing that her knight was going to attempt to stay up as guard once again she quickly embraced her from behind in an attempt to drag the blonde back toward the palette they had made. "Oh no you don't, Ruka. You are getting your rest tonight, you didn't even sleep at all last night. Gail will alert us if anything troublesome happens. Please just rest with me tonight?" The pleading look in her eyes was all it took for the knight to flash a tired grin as she nearly collapsed with the girl still holding onto her. They finally fell to the ground laughing tiredly as they separated. "Fine, I'll get some rest but you better do the same. I rely on you to keep me entertained during this journey, and if you're as exhausted as I am now come tomorrow then we'll both be in for a rather hellacious day." She stuck her tongue out at the princess while she playfully huffed in protest. When she finally turned her attention back to the blonde she saw how adorable the knight was fast asleep. She tentatively reached out her hand to brush the soft locks away from Haruka's face as she glanced at the velveteen lips that managed to pucker into the cutest pout she had ever seen. It was all she could do not to close the distance and kiss the person before her right this instant. "Please Ruka, promise me we'll always be this way? Promise you'll keep no secrets from me?" she hadn't realized she had said it out loud until she heard the breathy response from the still sleeping blonde, "…Some things I have to keep hidden, Michi…" and with that silence reigned through the night as the shocked princess looked away, hiding her silent tears from slumbering eyes that wouldn't have even known they were there.

* * *

**AN:** Alas, shorter than my usual, I know but a prelude to the next chapter where wonderful things get brought to light. As for Michi and that tavern whore, can you say BITCHSLAP! Good times ;] stick around for **The Tale of Secrets**, guess what hidden tidbit gets revealed in this installment. While I can't guarantee its length, i can guarantee that it'll be epic, your mind will be blown

On a side note, before closing however, I will say that my reviews has been waning...its depressing, while i do write this story for myself mostly, the support of those who review and give me feedback on it is more inspiration than my simple desire to tell this tale.


	10. The Tale of Secrets

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of Secrets**

She had woken up early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, and stared off into the dark sky. The remnants of the tears she had shed not too long ago still stained her cheeks.

_Surely there has to be a reason for whatever secrecy Ruka deems necessary…_

'Sure, Michi, just keep telling yourself that…maybe you'll actually believe it…Whatever Haruka's hiding, he obviously doesn't trust me enough to share it.'

The princess was snapped out her musings when she heard the piteous whine from the still sleeping blonde. She turned over to see the knight covered in a horrible sweat from head to toe. She immediately crawled over to the shaking body of who she considered to be her only friend, concern etched all over her face. "Ruka?" she called but received no answer. Suddenly she started as the blonde clutched her own chest and let lose a chilling scream. Not knowing what else to do and being to panic with worry, the princess grabbed hold of the Haruka's shoulders and shook the knight awake with everything she had. "Haruka! Please wake up, tell me what's wrong!" When the blonde finally came too she was sobbing into the smaller girl's shoulders and clinging to her as if she were her only lifeline. Memories of the horrors she had seen still floating through her subconscious.

"Please, shhh, it's over now. You're alright Ruka, just relax…" she continued to stroke the blonde's hair, trying her best to calm the hysterical knight. As the moments passed by and the sun made its appearance, her shaking finally began to subside. Her eyes still held that shocked look, even despite the never-ending tears. Michiru decided to try one last time to gain her attention as the blonde seemed to have calmed down considerably. "Please tell me what happened?" Without glancing up at her she spoke, "My Mother," she gasped, "I…I had a dream about the night she died, only this time she made it out of the house alive…but she left me there…she was laughing at me through the window. She said she blamed me for her death and that it was my turn to suffer," her breathe escaped in a shuddering sigh as she moved closer into the princess's embrace. "Haven't I suffered enough because of that night? I already know it was my fault…it'll always be my fault."

"That's not true, Ruka. Lord Tenoh said it himself, your mother died doing her best to make sure you would live. She loved you too much to let you die in that fire." The blonde began to nod slowly until she fully registered what the girl had said. "Michiru, I don't remember telling you my mother died in a fire…" She stared looked down at the knight with confusion etched across her face. _How did I know that's how she died if Ruka never said? I could've sworn I heard one of them mention it…_ Doing her best to recall she glanced into questioning and confused teal eyes, the same look in those breathtaking eyes that she had seen so many years ago when she first heard the prophecy…_No, it can't be the same person... But everyone had said that Lord Tenoh used to have a daughter that died with his wife, but Ruka is his son…isn't he?_ Putting those thought's aside for now she quickly gave the only possible answer to the blonde's question that she could, "When I heard you and your father at the party, that must have been where I remembered it from…" She relaxed slightly when the knight seemed to accept that answer and began the process of disentangling herself from the princess. Once composed, the blonde stood up and glanced down at the state she was in, the majority of her protective leathers tattered and in disarray. "It seems like I'm looking a little worse for wear these days." The princess's soft giggle brought her attention to the state of the beauty before her, her once regal gown now stained and torn in places due to their rough travels. "We might be in need of some new clothes, perhaps something less attracting to unwanted attention," Michiru suggested. The knight sighed as she pulled at the sweat soaked shirt clinging to her body, "But first methinks I should attempt to clean up some after last night's ordeal. Do you mind if I do, princess?"

"No, not at all, go on Haruka, you could use the time to relax a bit more before we leave." As the blonde walked in the direction of the small river that lay a couple hundred yards away from their camp, a plan began to formulate in Michiru's mind.

* * *

_This is a mistake, I should NOT be doing this. _The internal war waged within the girl as she slowly made her way in the direction the blonde had disappeared to not that long ago. _What if he catches me spying on him…dear god I'd never be able to live the embarrassment down. _She hesitated briefly, "But those eyes…they were so much like hers….I have to find out." With the debate resolved she continued on with a new found determination.

'Who are you trying to fool, you just want to see him bathing,' her face turned scarlet with that particular thought yet she pressed on trying to ignore it. She reached the tree line just before the waters unmarred surface and she slowly moved to circle around in the shadows as she looked for the blonde. She got roughly twenty feet away but noticed that the knight was nowhere to be found. About to turn around, cursing her luck she suddenly heard a gentle splash. Her head snapped back to the lake but it was as if the sight before her was played out in slow motion. The blonde had broken the surface of the water, having been under it when the princess arrived, in a delicate arch of her back. Crystalline drops of water haloed around her, catching the rays of the morning sun and reflecting them against her slightly tanned body. And that's when Michiru found the answer to her question, as the remainder of the splash settled around the angelic figure, the normally well-hidden curves of a woman made their appearance. But not just any woman, Haruka held a handsome beauty unlike any she had ever seen and regardless of how startling her secret had been, the princess could not find it in her to turn away. _My god, she's so beautiful…_ Then reality came crashing back into place as Michiru found herself running back towards the camp as quickly and as quietly as she could manage. _What am I thinking? She's my knight. SHE's a woman and women can't be knights…that's probably why she hid it, but still…Why am I still attracted to her as if she were still the same squire boy I knew?_

'Because she _IS_ still the same squire boy you knew. She was the one who saved your life, who fought to become your knight. She was the one who talked to you so freely, who welcomed you into her life and her father's, who danced with you…who performed so passionately onstage with you…who kissed you…'

She thought the last two as she finally stumbled back into camp. _She did that being a woman, and with the knowledge that we both were women…she doesn't care that I'm female, ok obviously she enjoys it…what does that mean about us though?_ _And do I still feel the same way about her as I did when I thought she was a boy?_ Just then the woman currently plaguing her thoughts walked up to her with a gentle smile. Her hair hung wet before her eyes, water still dripped down her pale neck and into the line of her shirt. She wore only black riding pants and boots with a forest green tunic, her father's sword attached to the belt at her waist. Gone were the leathers she wore in place of armor so that she could maneuver faster and easier. In a word she was stunning. _Soooooo, to answer the question of do I still feel the same, that'd most definitely be a yes…_ Upon seeing the blush creeping up the princess's cheeks the blonde let out a resounding chuckle. All memories of the painful night and morning forgotten by both women as they closed the distance between each other. As Haruka casually moved closer, her unconscious words from last night replayed in the princess's head, 'Some secrets I have to keep…' _So that was your secret, Ruka._

Sensing the girl before her deep in thought and not in the least bit playful, the knight opted against the teasing remark she was going to attempt, "Are you ready to go, princess? We're gonna have to try to find you some less conspicuous clothing before we run into anyone else while on the road."

"Y-yes, of course, that's fine." She stuttered out, having been too caught up in her thoughts to truly pay attention. The blonde woman flashed her a confused smile and then turned to ready Gale for their journey.

* * *

They had traveled alongside the road, hidden in the forest for an hour before they saw a quiet home tucked away from the road. Leaving the princess with Gale a few meters off, Haruka approached the house and knocked politely. After several more attempts, a young teenage boy answered the door. "What do you want?" he spat, rather hostilely. Taken aback slightly, the blonde gave a small bow and asked if the boy had any clothes he could spare for two travelers. "Ain't got nothing for some lowly traveling beggars." He prepared to slam the door in her face when he caught side of Michiru who had dismounted and walked up beside the knight.

"I understand it must seem rather odd for us to be asking you this, but you'd be doing us a great service if we could simply buy a shirt and trousers off of you. We'd pay you handsomely?" As was expected, the boy was at a loss for words when it came to the beauty at his doorstep and he simply nodded in response.

They left the house five minutes later with a pile of clothes in the princess's hands as she grinned from ear to ear while her knight simply huffed in annoyance.

"You didn't have to kiss him, you know." Michiru merely laughed at her antics while she looked at the new garments in her possession. "Oh relax, Ruka. It was just on the cheek and he was so helpful and sweet."

"SWEET? He was a little fiend, you should've seen how he was treating me before you showed up and wooed him with your feminine wiles." Seeing an opportunity to tease the blonde woman beside her, the princess retorted, "You know maybe you should try taping into your own feminine wiles to get things accomplished faster?" It took every ounce of effort she could muster to not burst into laughter at the shocked and confused face of the woman beside her at the statement, her mouth left gaping. "Well, I'll leave you to collect your thoughts on the matter while I go change into these," she put a little hip movement into her walk as she called over her shoulder, "And try not to sneak any peaks while I do so." The blonde finally snapped to at the sound of her angelic laughter ringing back to her.

"I can't even have a small peak, Michi? That's beyond not fair!" she playfully shouted into the foliage. Her only answer was that sweet laugh again before she simply sat down comfortably on a large rock and stroked Gale's mane as the mare nudged her shoulder playfully.

Thirty minutes had passed and the blonde was beginning to grow inpatient. "Michiru, it can't really take that long to change, can it? For heaven sakes, it's just a pair of trousers and a shirt-"

"Relax Ruka, I'm finished." She turned around rapidly to see the smiling princess standing not far behind her. Gone was her tattering gown and all semblance of her regal attire, the princess now stood in a pair of well worn brown leather trousers, calf high riding boots, a white tunic that managed to flaunt her curves and look loose on her all at the same time, and her curly hair pulled back in a loose ponytail allowing several strands to dangle freely in her face. The clothes were masculine, but there was no mistaking the feminine beauty of the woman who wore them. And for yet another time that day, Haruka was at a loss for words, staring at the girl before her, her air of confidence long gone from the moment she laid eyes on her. "Wow…" she breathed out, but the girl it was directed to still heard the small utterance and couldn't help the blush that spread through her cheeks at noticing the effect she had on the handsome woman she was traveling with. Shaking the nervous feelings aside, the princess stepped forward and stood not too far from the knight, "So how do I look?"

"Do you mean with the clothes, or just in general, Michi?" the blonde recovered enough to smirk.

"Either would be fine," the girl feigned dismissal, trying to hide her own smile.

"Beautiful then, you look beautiful. As for the clothes they fit you perfectly. Perhaps we should have you dress this way more often." She brushed an aquamarine curl out of the princess's eye as she spoke the last. "I take it you have a thing for women who dress like men then, hmmm Ruka?" She had meant for it to come out playful, but she was breathless as she said the words, caught up in the close proximity of the blonde. Haruka only let the slightest sign of puzzlement show on her face as she moved closer still to the princess, "And what would you know about women who dress like men, Michi?" _She acts like she knows, but that can't be. She wouldn't flirt back like this if she did…_ All thoughts ceased registering to the blonde the second she saw the girl's eyes flick down to her lips.

Heat continued to creep up the princess's face as she her gaze became permanently glued to the blonde's mouth. They had stopped speaking for well over a minute now and she was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to close that distance. She saw those same lips turn into a smile that brought her attention back to her knight's eyes, there was untold mischief in that one look that sent a shiver down the princess's spine. When she recovered enough to regain eye contact with the still smirking blonde, it was Haruka's turn to react to the look in Michiru's eyes. That one look said it all, 'I want you and damn all this standing around under idiotic pretenses.' The blonde had just enough time to think how expressive those eyes were before their lips crashed together. The princess's hands found their way into blonde locks and pressed against her knight's back. Haruka managed to maintain more control of herself as her hand moved from Michiru's cheek to the back of her neck, her other hand resting on the girl's hip. The kiss lasted until both women were breathless, barely parting enough to for their foreheads to touch.

"Wow…"

"I seemed to be getting that response from you a lot lately, Ruka."

"Because you keep doing things that amaze me, Michi," she breathed out.

"I do recall a certain blonde knight saying I was an amazing woman at some point in time," she smiled softly up at the taller woman.

"That must've been some wise knight then,"

"No, actually I think he's a little delusional, but that aside, he may have been right about that _one_ thing in particular." They both chuckled as they separated a little more.

"Princess, why are you so cruel to me?" the blonde joked.

"Something tells me you just like the torture, Ruka," she playfully pushed the taller woman away as they made their way towards the waiting horse. After ensuring that everything was packed, they set off on the road once again, walking side by side with Haruka holding onto Gale's reigns.

* * *

They traveled in companionable silence for most of the day, greeting everyone they passed and engaging in comfortable banter with one another every so often. It wasn't until they had once again made camp for the night that questions about their earlier closeness came up. The comment somehow snuck into their laughter at how an elderly stranger they had passed had asked Michiru to marry him right in front of his wife. "You looked so mortified when he asked you love. It was hilarious!" she fell over clutching her side while the princess glared at her, "Oh really? And who was the one I had to restrain from beating up a defenseless old man after he asked?" Tears were beginning to spill from the blonde's at this point, she did her best to wipe them away as she replied, "Were you referring to me or the old man's wife?" With that they both collapsed into bouts of uncontrollable laughter. It was another ten minutes before they finally recovered, finding themselves in a rather compromising position, draped over one another unceremoniously. A thought occurred to the knight that they should right themselves but that was quickly squashed when the princess made herself more comfortable half laying on the blonde. "Do you remember the night we performed together? I know I talk about it like it seemed so long ago…but compared to all that's happened, those few days ago seem like almost a lifetime." She shifted her head so that she stared down the length of their bodies, towards the flames of their campfire. She felt more than saw the taller woman nod her head. "Yes, I remember Michi. And I know what you mean, it's as if years have gone by in these last two days…What about our performance though, what made you think of it?"

Trying her best to come up with the courage she needed to voice her next thought, the princess closed her eyes against the fire's glow. _Why can't I just ask her how she feels…sure it must be pretty obvious but what happens if neither of us voice these feelings…will they just fade away? I don't want that to happen._ But listening to the heartbeat of the strong woman beneath her she still couldn't find it in her to speak her feelings out loud. "You…you know you can tell me anything about you, right Ruka? I mean it, no matter what it was, I'd accept it." The laugh she received as answer held a tinge of bitterness to it that caused the princess to sit up and look back at the blonde who sat up beside her before staring into the flames.

"Oh really? And if I said I was a thief come to kidnap you? A murder? That I have families with at least eight other women? That I'm a woman myself-" she froze as the words left her mouth but prayed the girl beside her didn't notice her hesitation to look at her. Doing her best not to frighten her knight into pulling away from her, she tried her best to salvage the situation, "I'd say you were the most attractive woman I've ever seen," she was smirking by the time Haruka turned shocked eyes to her. "But I guess it may be awhile before you hear such words from me, isn't that right Ruka?" A dumbfounded nod was her only reply and she chuckled as she pushed her knight back down and they both laid on the ground again. Haruka remained staring at the dying embers of the fire as she felt the breathing of the princess slow, signifying that the girl was now asleep. _I wish I could tell you the whole truth about me, Michiru. I wish you would want me as much if you knew I was a girl as you do when you think I'm just your handsome knight. I hate lying to you so much…_ Those thoughts waged war in her head for a few minutes more until she, too, fell asleep. Only her's would be far less restful than the princess's, as the witch's magic continued to plague her dreams for the second time in as many days.

* * *

**AN: **Again I apologize for the short update…only I would think nearly 3500 words is a short update. But alas another chapter down. So now Michiru knows Haruka's a girl and she likes her, yay plotline progress! I'd like to thank ElleJei for that stirring review that damn near made me cry from joy and petiyaka who gave me the idea to finally get the princess out of her highly noticeable clothes. Even authors can overlook some of the simplest solutions. I went back and reread all of the reviews I've ever gotten for this story for inspiration and I would like to go ahead and thank those individuals now who've been with me for a while and have continued reviewing.

A tremendously heartfelt thanks goes out to: ElleJei, petiyaka, Mantaray, Michiru's-violin, lostinhersong, CoOkiE86, Yamato, ami (), and .pwned

I'd also like to thank those who have subscribed to The Epic Tale.

Stick around for the next installment, **The Tale of Confessions**. Find out what skeletons finally get let out on purpose.


	11. The Tale of Confessions

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of Confessions**

They'd been travelling for well over a week now and every day was the same, falling into a semi-comfortable routine. The days were spent journeying at their own pace, in no real hurry. Haruka would continue to share her knowledge of the animals in the forest while Michiru managed to surprise her by her vast familiarity of the surrounding nature, stating that her studies of plants and the wilderness outside her cushy prison were her favorite teachings. They'd simply walk and talk about everything and nothing all at once, avoiding any conversation about the heavy topics surrounding them or their relationship…whatever it was. A few sneaked yet chaste kisses here and there, but nothing nearly as forward as their last attempt at closeness. And when they settled in for the night after their travels, the nightmares would return and plague the blonde over and over again until the daylight hours brought her restless reprieve. The princess was growing more and more concerned for her knight, it seemed Ruka's reaction time was slowing and the blonde was beginning to lose her carefree spark from lack of rest.

"Perhaps we should take a break for a while," the aqua-haired beauty tried once again to get her knight to slow down after she saw her tripping over her own boots. Haruka simply looked back and flashed her a weak smile and shook her head. "I can keep going, Michi. You needn't worry about me." It wasn't a few dozen yards more until the blonde finally shrank to her knees on the road, a frustrated growl creeping past her lips as she tried in vain to get her legs moving once more. Michiru was by her side in a heartbeat, trying her best to placate her upset companion.

"These dreams are slowly destroying you, Ruka. We can't keep pushing you as hard as we are if they keep stealing your rest like this."

"Destroying me? Why does it feel like I'm already destroyed then, love? I fear those nightmares will never stop, it feels like the second I close my eyes they are there waiting for me…promising more horrors than I can bare." The princess had managed to pull her off and away from the road, hidden in a copse of trees, out of sight. She could do nothing but watch on in growing apprehension as the blonde's breathing became labored as she fought to stay awake and journey onward. Michiru just took her head and gently placed it in her lap, beckoning the tall woman to actually rest awhile.

She sat like that for three hours at least before her knight started stirring, the sigh she let out alerting the princess that she was awaking and feeling slightly better. As her consciousness fully returned, it was to one of the most beautiful sights ever that Ruka had awoken to. Michiru held her resting in her lap while the princess herself reclined against a tree. The sun trickled in through the leaves overhead, casting a halo of light around the already breathtaking young woman. The knight was at a loss for words staring into those deep blue eyes, but it seemed her charge had no trouble finding her own, "You look so beautiful, Haruka." It was not a comment the blonde thought she was supposed to hear, certainly not one she knew how to respond to, so she opted for aloofness. "That's a first, I've been called many things before. I won't deny that some of those have been rather fond compliments. But the one thing a woman's never called me, as far as I can remember, is _beautiful_." The princess smiled down at her unfazed, "Maybe they're all just blind Ruka. They'd have to be a fool not to see the beauty you have. Although I won't lie, you do manage an incredible job at hiding it _most_ of the time." The sly smirk she flashed was further testament to the influence the blonde had on the once, overly-proper young woman. She had long since learned from her time with the taller woman that a little freedom was beyond liberating. _Now if only I could get her to liberate herself from this charade she's carrying on._

Haruka coughed politely, uncomfortable under the other woman's careful scrutiny, and sat up slowly. She turned her back and stood up to stretch her body for, despite the energy the much needed rest gave her, her muscles and joints ached from having slept mostly curled up on the hard forest floor. All the while the princess continued to gaze upon her companion, thoughts racing in every direction, not knowing how to make sense of them she finally averted her eyes at a particularly graphic image of the two of them being rather affectionate together and rose to her feet as well. Facing the opposite direction and stretching on her own she inquired, "So do you think you're ready to continue on our journey, Ruka? Or would you prefer we find a place to stop for the day?" With that the blonde was startled out of her musing and made to look up at the sky. The sun had moved much farther in its path than she had originally thought, embarrassed, she cast a sidelong glance at the princess and asked, "Michi, how long was I out for?" She caught the slight blush from the other woman while she too looked at the sun's progress. The knight noticed her silent 'Wow' as she blushed harder before answering. "Umm I hadn't noticed at the time, but it had to have been a couple of hours…I guess I was distracted watching y- the forest. Looking out for possible dangers and the wildlife and whatnot-" her rambling was then interrupted when she let lose a very loud, and very feminine shriek as two squirrels scampered out of the nearby bushes across her path. The knight relaxed her unconscious grip on her sword when she saw what the commotion was and let lose a low chuckle, "So about that wildlife observation…was that _before_ or_ after _you were observing a certain sleeping knight for several hours?" She watched as the blush intensified while she leaned against a nearby tree, Gail nudged her shoulder playfully as she entered the small clearing from having spent the free time grazing and roaming freely. They shared an almost comic moment when they looked at each other then back to the still blushing Michiru before the princess finally grasped hold of the situation and smiled shyly, "I suppose that might have happened _during,_ but then again I was fairly distracted with the mess you kind of just tossed in my lap unceremoniously, Ruka." She chuckled herself, noticing the blonde sporting her own light blush before she took pity on the easily embarrassed knight and brought their attention back to the matter at hand, "So do you think we could get much travelling done before nightfall, perhaps even make it to an inn if there is one nearby?" She watched as the blonde seemed to think about it, glancing between the road and the late afternoon/early evening sun. She sucked in her bottom lip in thought, sending an unnoticed shiver down the shorter woman's spine. _Dear god how does she make that one action so…_sensual_?_ "We may be able to make it to one of the roadside taverns. It'll be just past nightfall but I'm sure we should be safe getting there before business picks up too much tonight. Is that fine with you, Princess?" Snapped out of her stupor, she nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, that'll be fine."

"We should head out then," she smiled bemusedly. "Yes, of course. Let's go," the other woman flushed as she dusted off the backs of her new trousers; the endless dance of confidence and sheepishness that the two flitted between slowly becoming their norm. A few minutes later they were once again on the road with the sun on their left, marking the forgotten progress to the north.

* * *

The sun was setting behind the castle walls as the two companions made their way back through the village streets, having just finished gathering supplies for their new task. Tarja, travelling in silence, with Gareth brooding at her side; both replaying their master's last message. _Bring them to me soon or take their place in my plans, _had been all that was said. They knew to bring forth silence it only required someone with powerful mystical abilities, be it a type of precognizance like the princess, or sorcery like the witch herself, the ritual spell wasn't picky. So with a renewed since of fear the witch searched through her books and spells until she found something that looked promising, and summoning the knight they set out to find what all they needed in town. A few hours later had found them returning to her study when a disheveled looking hag collided with them, nearly dropping their more fragile purchases.

"Disgusting filth," Tarja seethed, "Watch where you walk before I reduce your mode of travel to simply crawling!" It took Gareth's restraining hand on her elbow to stop her from further causing a scene in the village. After recovering herself and shaking off the offending appendage, she made as if to continue on her way. The knight picked up what items had been displaced from the pile in his arms and brushed past the woman now set on following them.

"Ey, wait up there lad'y!" She sped up to catch his arm but was knocked aside, "Oy, are all knights da 'same? F'rst the lit'l blu'-haired hussy attacks me wif 'er blond piece'a meat, now dis. Wat's a g'rl ta do?" She didn't notice that the two in front of her had come to a dead stop. "What was that you said about a blue-haired woman and a blond?" Tarja's voice was low and calculating. Confused and none too bright, the woman only gawked at her before the witch attempted to throw herself onto the infuriating hag. It was only by Gareth dropping the goods they had purchased and grabbing hold of the slender woman's waist, that the wench seemed to grasp what was said, "Oh dem? Yea they was real cozy like, all snug wit ea' oder and flirt'n. Lit'l hussy had da nerve to tell me to back off _'er_ knight. Like da boy cud'nt 'cide for 'is own."

"When? When did you see them last?" the dark-haired woman spat.

"Eh, 'bout a few nights back, why d'ya wanna know?"

"Shut up you vile creature! I'll be the one asking questions-" she was silenced by the knight finally getting a hand over her mouth, "Do you know where they were going by any chance? And was that the last you heard of them?" The haggard woman sidled up next to the knight, "I likes a stron' man whose good at ruffin' me up a'bit." He dislodged her hand from his belt in a manner that might've broken several bones in her forearm, he didn't care for all that was heard was simply one loud snap, "I'll take that as a no then," and with that he fully released Tarja and threw the other woman to the ground in the path of an approaching wagon. The two turned, gathered their supplies and carried on about their business, ignoring the resulting crash and the chaos that ensued afterward.

By the time they parted ways and the witch had made it within the castle walls, news of the alleged accident had spread to the king himself.

"TARJA!" The shout was more than enough to grate on her already tried nerves. "_Your highness?_" she said with such venom that the man in question visibly stumbled in crossing the hall to stand in front of her, nevertheless he carried on with his intended topic choice, "What's this I hear about you and _Gareth_ killing an innocent woman in broad daylight in my streets?" It was meant as a challenge, to test whether she would truly be so bold as to have both set the knight free and to go about drawing attention to their plans in front of the whole village. He was perplexed when her only response was to massage her temples and push past him into her study. She had left all the new supplies with the knight, already expecting to be cornered by the king once she returned to the castle. However she wasn't sure how much he knew about the events that happened today, instead opting to simply ignore the man they intended to use as a scapegoat as the door to her quarter's slammed shut in his face. _Pathetic little man, he has no grasp of just how much power he has lost since succumbing to our wishes._ She let those thoughts fester as she walked over to the window; the sun was setting once again and soon she would pay another visit to the blonde's dreams. _Let's see what other secrets we can find locked away in that pretty little head of yours, _Miss_ Tenoh._

* * *

A few hours later had found the travelers refuge at an old lakeside tavern. Haruka had left Michiru alone in the room to go see to Gail, and after exploring every nook of their single occupant, lakeside bedroom, the princess decided to confront her companion on why it was taking over fifty minutes to put a horse in a stable for the night. Returning downstairs and quietly making her way to the stables, the smaller woman crept in through the open barn-style door. Barely able to conceal the small giggles threatening to be heard, she watched from behind a pillar as the blonde playfully groomed and spoke to her mare. "Yes, I know we've been running you pretty ragged, but you're doing incredible. Can you please forgive me?" Ruka smiled as she softly butted heads' with the blonde creature. "Bet you loved getting the chance to run around and graze while we had that rest earlier, didn't you?" The blonde laughed, a brilliant and warm sound, as Gail whinnied peacefully in response. The princess's quiet laughter echoed into the stillness that followed, finally bringing the knight's attention to her. The smile they greeted each other with was both gentle and beautiful, seeming to say 'How could I be so happy to see you again when we just parted ways?'

"Hey," the blonde smiled, motioning for Michiru to join her. "Hey yourself," the aqua-haired goddess returned, "so what have you been talking to her about?" she reached out and stroked Gail's flank. "Only the usual; things about the journey, how she's liking our progress thus far, what she expects to happen along the way, _and_ how she feels about a certain princess in our company." She glanced down as she said it, once again finding herself nervous around the smaller girl. Noticing the movement, Michiru knelt down so that they were on the same level, squatting with her arms crossed in front of her, "Is that so? Then how _does_ she feel about me?" She didn't answer until she felt the soft finger tilt her chin up so that they had direct eye contact. "What did she say, Ruka?"

"She doesn't mind your presence too much I suppose," she said at last, accompanied by the horse-in-question's snort. After casting a quick glare at the beast, the blonde pulled her attention back to the woman before her, who was chuckling softly yet again. "Somehow, I'm not sure that's what she said _Sir Tenoh_," she slowly rose to her feet, hand outstretched to the knight.

"Really? And how would you know what she said, is speaking horse one of your many hidden talents, milady?" Taking the offered hand, she stood as well with her back turned to the horse's pin. "Oh wow, Ruka, are you saying that it's one of yours?" They laughed together, completely comfortable with the outrageous banter back and forth between them. "Please tell me what she said, ye-who-speaks-with-beasts?" Recovering from a particularly strong bout of laughter the blonde attempted to answer her, "But I, I already did Michi. I told you she-" her final thought was cut off as Gail decided to join in the conversation herself, nudging the knight so hard that she nearly collided with the smaller woman; the only thing preventing them from crashing to the floor was the blonde's abrupt hold on the other woman's upper arms, just below her shoulders as well as the princess's mirrored grasp on the taller girl's biceps. Their bodies' were pressed against each other in places they certainly couldn't recall ever having graced the other with before. Once again they went through the subtle dance that had become their expression of desire, eyes travelling down to lips and lower things until they finally closed as lips touched and parted for baser needs. There was no urge to break away this time, no sense of stopping as they continued to breathe in everything they possibly could of the woman they now held desperately in their arms. The moment was spoiled, however, when a crash near the front of the stable-house caused them to look in that direction, hearts racing.

"Damn patrons must want their horses to freeze, leaving the door open like they always do…" rambled an irate old woman. She walked with a painful hunch, shuffling mostly, as if she was too tired to truly lift her feet anymore. The sudden urge to have fun and evade the elderly woman became too strong for Haruka and, smiling to her accomplice who tried to silence her own laughter, she led her to the back of the stables to a window that looked out on the lake. Unhooking the latch and kneeling to help lift the princess, the knight watched the young woman's progress out the window until she herself made her escape. Once out in the clear autumn's night, they let loose the laughter they could not restrain any further, collapsing against the wall of the stables.

"God Ruka, I can't believe you!" the princess sputtered out between bouts of laugher.

"I didn't see you protesting against it, Michi," the blonde nudged her playfully. Upon hearing the panicked shouting of the woman making her way outside, they hushed the other and made their way back to the inn silently, glee still shining in their eyes. Rushing through the front door and ignoring the rest of the patrons, the two raced to their room. The princess entering last, shutting the door behind her as she gazed at the blonde collapse on the bed, once again overcome by laughter. Thoughts fought for dominance in her mind as she gazed upon the lovely figure before her. Face flushed, the blonde's sly smirk as she leaned back on the mattress was more than just a little suggestive. She lay with one leg cocked up, boot resting on the bed itself while the other dangled over the edge. It was easy to see the bunch of firm muscles even through the loose fitting shirt at her abdomen and shoulders, the line of her stomach curving up slightly as she reclined on her elbows, head tilted so that she could get a better view of the standing woman despite the short fall of blonde hair getting in the way. _I refuse to believe that there can ever possibly be anything wrong with this feeling…Woman or not, I've never known anyone I've felt more strongly for than her._

Lying there, staring into ocean-blue eyes, Haruka's thoughts were virtually the same, _How on earth am I going to be able to control myself if we keep finding ourselves in these situations…_They stayed there in silence for a few minutes more until one of them finally broke eye contact, neither sure of who it was.

"I should go get cleaned up,"

"Yes, of course, I'll give you some privacy then, princess." She gracefully slid off the bed, the movement was too fluid to simply be called standing up, and exited the room after bowing to her charge. She wandered downstairs to the tavern portion of the establishment and ordered food for her and the princess, asking them to wait twenty minutes or so before preparing the other girl's meal to prevent it from growing cold. Not too long afterwards her meal of bread and mutton stew came to her table and, thanking the girl who delivered it to her, she placed a piece of silver in her hands and carried her food to the top of the stairs, where she sat outside her room and ate quietly. She finished all she could stomach of the meal just as the door swung open to reveal a clean and underdressed Michiru, "Ruka? What are you doing sitting down there?" It took the blonde a moment to recover from seeing the woman in a loose white nightgown with a faded pair of cut off trousers under it for added decency, "Huh, wha- Where did you get those clothes, Michiru?" Smiling sheepishly, the princess looked back down at herself, "After you left I realized I didn't have anything to sleep in, so when the maid came in with the washing basin and heated water, I asked if she had any extra night clothes for us. There's some clothes laid out on the bed for you as well as a fresh pitcher of hot water. She also asked if we would like our travelling clothes cleaned to simply lay them outside the door and she'd get to them."

"Umm alright, I supposed I should get cleaned up myself then. I ordered food for you downstairs. It should be ready if you just ask them to bring it to you." And with that they traded places and Haruka shut the door as she began to undress. Concerned about leaving the princess alone for an extended amount of time in an unfamiliar place, the knight bathed and dressed quickly, taking care to bind her chest tightly since they'd be sharing a bed together tonight. Checking her appearance in the small vanity mirror and disregarding how vain she must appear in that moment, she adjusted the fall of her night shirt once more than ventured to open the door. Finding the smaller woman in much the same fashion as the knight herself was found, she offered up an amused smile as the princess rose to her feet. Seeing the maid come up the stairs to collect Michiru's used dishes and the clothes and washing equipment out of their room the two women offered to help but were politely refused, the woman claiming that she could handle it and would have their traveling clothes back to them by the morning. Smiling as she left, the two entered the room and locked the door behind them. Glancing at the bed and trying to keep her eyes away from the beautiful woman who just walked past her to sit on the aforementioned piece of furniture, the knight stopped in her tracks, "Perhaps I should ask for us to be given separate rooms, I didn't think about the sleeping arrangements when we checked in earlier. I'll go ask them for an extra so that I can-"

"Haruka there's no need."

"You're sure? At the very least I can ask for spare linen so that I can sleep on the floor or…Mi-Michiru, what are you doing?" She stared in a cross between mild horror and complete fascination as the woman rose from the bed and slowly stalked toward her, grabbing onto the front of her shirt and dragging her forward. They hit the bed one after the other, the princess on her back with the blonde hovering over her, arms holding herself poised above the smaller woman who hands were still fisted into her nightshirt. The knight froze as she felt the still wet aqua-marine curls fall over her fingertips and as the princess's hands unclenched, moving from the front of her shirt to behind her neck, pulling the blonde down slowly for a kiss that all-too-quickly turned more passionate. She locked her hands in place, keeping the taller woman from moving away as they further melted under the feel of one another's too soft lips. The princess knew she was drowning in the feel of the woman above her but she refused to stop, she simply couldn't get enough of Ruka until the unexpected feel of the blonde's thigh creeping in between her own sent a searing jolt of desire all down her body. Thoughts were no more as hands fought to get under clothing. Neither was sure who opened the way first, nor did they complain as their tongues danced for dominance inside each others' mouths. _God I want this so badly_, they both screamed inside their own heads as the blonde's hands finally found themselves sliding under the loose blouse the princess had on. Another jolt shot through the two women as skin met skin causing both their breaths to catch. When the princess sought to return the favor and remove the taller woman's shirt she completely forgot, or simply ignored, the truth that the girl was hiding her true self from her until she felt the blonde tense up instantly, freezing atop her. Unable to hide her own panic at the other woman's sudden change, she pulled back, searching her knight's face, "Ruka what's wrong?" Not getting any response, her own sense of dread began to settle in, "Please Ruka…please don't stop this from happening? I need this…" Sensing this new desperation but not truly understanding it or what the girl wanted her to do, Haruka gently took Michiru's hands and pinned them above her head, "I seem to be having trouble thinking clearly whenever you touch me, love. What do you mean you need this?" She stared into those deep blue eyes that only moments ago were without the taint of fear and suffering and couldn't stop herself from asking, "Princess? What's wrong? What's gotten into you?" _What's gotten into me? Honestly Haruka, I wish it had been you, _she sighed as she stopped struggling. _God I wish it could've been me instead of whatever's causing this fear,_ the blonde returned the sigh as she shifted, sitting up more and releasing the girl's hands so she could fix her gown.

"I don't suppose you could've granted me that one favor at least…was that too hard to ask?"

"Favor?"

"Yes favor, Ruka," she sigh once more, choosing to look towards the foot of the bed rather than the beautiful blonde above her. That's how she missed the warring emotions in the other woman's eyes,_ "_How could you say sleeping with you…how could corrupting your innocence have been considered a favor, Michi?" She snapped her attention back to the blonde, startled at hearing her say such nonsense, "I don't see it as corruption, Haruka. I don't see _you_ as a corruption at all."

"You're not seeing all of me then," she sighed as she got off the bed entirely. Michiru just shook her head however, "You have no idea how much of you I've seen, how much of you I do _see_." She barely even registered that she said it out loud, just behind the woman who's back was now to her as she faced the room's only window. She didn't even see the slight tensing of muscles once more as the blonde attempted to make sense of what she just said, _Has she seen me? How could she have though? _"What do you-"

"Ruka," she interjected, wrapping her arms around the other woman and resting her head on the taller girl's back, "I'm not sure what truly awaits me at the end of this journey," she took a shaking breath before continuing, "But whatever it may be I'd much rather enjoy my time…and experience all I can," even the knight could feel the heat rise to the princess's face as she went on, "with you…before it ends." She allowed the blonde to turn around and face her, drawing the now-shaking woman in her embrace before she continued, "I'm so afraid, Ruka…you don't know what they've sent me to do…what they want me to bring about in this world."

"Tell me, Michi, _please_?" And with those words, the tears finally broke free, rushing like a flood as Haruka simply picked up the weeping girl and carried her to the bed, letting her curl up against her as her whole body shook with the sobs. And so her confession began, she broke down about everything, from first finding out as a child what she was going to be used for and all the metaphysical training the witch attempted to put her through, to the horrible visions of what could possibly be; reminding the knight of the brief glimpse she had gotten of the dying world she had seen in Michiru's own eyes the day of the ball. The only thing she managed to omit was the one memory that eluded her thoughts at the moment, and that was the memory of the prophecy and the little girl she thought she saw die with her own mother so many years ago.

"I've had such horrible dreams about what will happen once we make it to that castle…so many people will die because of me, Haruka. So many innocent lives will be lost."

"What do you mean though, Michi? How-"

"Silence…it'll cause so much death and destruction if I keep going where my father and Tarja wish to send me," she couldn't restrain herself from grabbing onto the knight tighter as the images resurfaced. Honestly, she expected Haruka to run once she knew the truth. That's what the witch had led her to believe, that no one would ever love or trust her the second they found out what she was meant for. But the blonde didn't move except to hold her tighter.

"We'll just run away then, we'll find someplace safe for you, Michiru. You don't have to fulfill their agenda," she paused as she saw the smaller girl jerk up to look at her, completely startled by her words. "I'm your knight, princess. My job is to keep you safe. Taking you to that castle will not only endanger everyone else's life as far as I gather, but it most assuredly endangers yours. I can't have that."

"What do you mean?" The hopeful look in her eyes was almost too much for the knight to bear, "I mean, Michi, that tonight you need to rest. Because tomorrow we have a big journey ahead of us…one that will take you somewhere far from their reach."

"Thank you, Ruka. Thank you so much," she sobbed once more as the blonde shifted with the princess still in her arms so that they could sleep better. She stayed awake until she heard the slow, steady breathing of the smaller woman finally falling asleep. _I'll do my best to protect her just like I promised,_ she thought as she placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead so as not to wake her. The last thing she even remembered before sleep claimed her as well was the comforting scent and warmth of the princess in her arms. Then all sense of peace was stripped away from her and everything shrouded in darkness as a pair of familiar red eyes invaded her dreams once again.

**

* * *

**

AN:

A slightly longer chapter than the last, so yay improvement. Yet another addition to The Epic Tale…umm tale. Haruka now knows Michiru's secret and the score is back to 1-1 as far as intell goes. Sorry it takes so long for me to update the story, work and writing can be hectic and I have precious little time to myself these days. I'll attempt to get better though so consider this my late Christmas gift and happy holidays wish to you all and hope you enjoy.

R&R please as always and once again stick around for the next thrilling installment, **The Tale of the Storm, **what plot progress shall I bombard you all with this time.

-rest for the wicked


	12. The Tale of the Storm

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of the Storm**

'_What are you doing, Ruka? Wake up.'_

_Huh, what…_

'_Wake up, silly. Or else you'll miss it.' The voice was that of a young girl, amused and innocent._

_Who's there?_

'_What's the matter, Ruka, don't ya recognize me?' Glancing around everywhere, the blonde realized she was standing in a dark wood. Wondering why a small child would be roaming the forest alone, she began searching for her behind the trees and in the branches. However, the girl remained hidden, her voice ringing out from all directions._

_Where are you? Who are you?_

'_I'm right here, betcha can't catch me though.' And with that a small shadow appeared beside the blonde then streaked off through the darkness. Haruka was after it in an instant though, her unease growing more and more with each passing second._

_WAIT! Please! It's dangerous out there!_

_Her shouts were all in vain as the little girl continued to weave through the forest itself, as fast as if she were a swimmer cutting through the ocean unobstructed. As fast as the knight ran, faster than she'd ever ran before, she still stayed the same distance behind the girl who never stopped giggling at what she obviously considered to be a game. It was after a few moments more, ominous laughter merely echoing in the background now, that the blonde could make out a red glow in front of the girl. The light grew stronger and stronger, blinding her as she raced for the coming clearing until finally she burst free of the darkness._

'_Good, you made it.' Haruka whipped around to see the eight year old child standing behind her; her simple white dress echoing the paleness of her skin, a stark contrast to her dark blue eyes and aqua-marine hair. 'You're just in time, Ruka.' She smiled sweetly, head cocked to the side slightly as she gazed past the blonde._

_Michi?...In time? For what?_

_She spoke the words as she slowly turned to follow the girl's gaze. Where once a clearing had been, they now stood on a cliff with the forest behind them. Startled by that change alone, it took the knight a moment to realize just what exactly she was looking at, the scarlet color of the sky not aiding her vision. But as she focused on the movement of the people below, and the swarming of the birds in the sky, what she was seeing became all too clear._

_Dear god…_

'_God had nothing to do with this, love.' The voice of the younger version of Michiru moved closer, changing as she came to stand behind her, pressing their bodies together and allowing the knight to feel that she was a small child no longer, back to her current age with all its physical characteristics. The blonde couldn't draw her eyes away from the complete carnage before her, however. Bodies lay desecrated and burning in piles all over the place. Those few still left alive were attempting to flee for their lives only to be cut down midstride; their blood arching in every direction. Giant black shadows made whole tore at the carcasses of infants and children as they screamed from the pain until either their hearts or their voices gave out. A black moon was the only object in the sky aside from the vicious birds, casting foreboding shadows over the dying world._

'_Look at our masterpiece, Haruka. Look at what we accomplished together.' The smile heard in her voice was far from matching the scene they were witnessing._

_Together?_

'_Yes, dear. You helped me bring this into being, isn't it beautiful?'_

_Beautiful? It's so much death, Michiru, how is this beautiful? How is this a masterpiece? What's gotten into you?_

'_Isn't this how we are though? This is the only way we could be together, Ruka.' She turned the blonde around so that she could see her crazed smile, a twisted gleam in her eyes. 'How else do you expect us to live freely, love? Where could two women go to love one another and be accepted when it's so wrong?' she steadily closed the distance between them until she said the last against the taller woman's startled lips. Haruka stared at her in complete and utter shock as she was suddenly dragged to the ground by black shadows that clung to her wrists and legs as they shot out of the earth._

'_Silly girl, you didn't think I wouldn't notice did you? It wasn't too hard to figure out your secret.' Her voice was not her own anymore as the princess sank to her knees between the blonde's legs. 'You shouldn't keep secrets from me, Ruka, that's very naughty of you.' The smaller girl began to crawl her way up the bound woman beneath her, dragging her hands up the blonde's body in a sensual manner. 'What's the matter, Ruka? Isn't this what you wanted?' she said as she ripped the shirt off the knight's body._

_Michiru, stop! Please?_

_Her plea came out a pained whimper as fear took hold of her senses. The princess's words made little sense, the same with her actions. This wasn't Michiru, it couldn't be…and yet the aqua-marine hair that touched her face felt real, the weight of the body straddling her felt all too real as did the searching hands on her chest. It was the shadowed hands that ripped the remainder of her clothes off, leaving the blonde completely nude and restrained on the dead grass beneath. She cried out in immense pain as something that definitely did not belong to a female plunged inside her with such violence that she almost broke her wrists and ankles against their bonds trying to break free. The taunting voice of Gareth rang out whatever force or creature that remained unseen behind the laughing princess continued to rape the knight._

'_Boy, huh? To think my title and prize were stripped away from me by a hapless wench!' another violent thrust shook her haggard body as he finished speaking. The voices of her father and the king came next as her body was further abused._

'_I warned you about getting involved, Haruka. Look where your affections gotten us all?'_

'_A woman? A woman deceived me in my own court?'_

_With each change in voice the pain renewed until the blonde's entire body felt as if it was falling apart and inflamed. Tears streamed down her face as the laughter of the girl above her turned into a vicious cackle. Even through the blinding pain the blonde could see the illusion beginning to fade, the pounding between her legs slowed and the eyes of the princess took on a red overcast. Her features blurred until they resembled that of the witch instead. Fear, panic, confusion; all these emotions and more surged through the blonde as she realized what was happening, but none so powerful as the rage that consumed her._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_She roared as strength flooded her battered limbs and she broke free of her bonds, reaching out for the vile witch, Tarja…_

…Only to find her hands locked onto the arms of the princess as the smaller woman held an utter look of panic on her tear-stained features. "Haruka, what's wrong? Dear god, tell me you're alright, please?"

The blonde looked down to see her body drenched in sweat; it'd only be a matter of time before her bindings revealed her secret- and that's when her dream came back to her in a flash and she bolted out of the bed, away from the girl beside her, "Don't touch me!" seeing the other woman flinch, she let some of her tension slide away as she simply dropped down to sit on the floor. "I'm sorry Michi, just for right now, please don't touch me…that dream was so-" for a moment she thought she saw blood stains on the sheets but then her vision swam and when her focus cleared again all she saw was the drenched imprint of her feverish body.

"Wh-what happened?" the smaller girl asked, trying not to further upset her friend. The blonde's shivering body and frightened expression causing the princess to worry about potential shock. She watched as the knight shook herself and took a few deep, steadying breathes before answering, "I saw it…I saw what you said would happen. I saw what _silence_ was trying to do to the world…" Michiru didn't know how to react, judging from the woman's behavior she saw things that even the princess couldn't fathom taking place. "So much pain…it hurt so much, I just wanted them to stop…I begged them to stop…" she listened to the blonde's muttering as she finally slid off the bed, seeking to comfort the woman. This time the knight didn't recoil from her touch and let herself be pulled into the other woman's arms as she wept. For the second time in as many days the strong knight was reduced to a weakened state in the arms of the woman she was sworn to protect. She stayed like that, crying in the warm embrace as her tired muscles slowly began to unclench. Sometime later they heard a knock at the door and the blonde allowed herself to be disentangled from the princess as the woman went to answer it. Haruka looked up, wiping at the remaining tears as she heard the other woman say thank you and shut the door quietly. She rose to her feet slowly, worried that she would feel the abuse from last night even know; however, the pain never came and for the umpteenth time she had to tell herself that it was just a dream. _I'm better than this, I shouldn't be acting so weak…_

"It was the maid from last night; she was returning our clothes," the princess set her own belongs down on the bed and offered the blonde her clothes. "I'll step out so that you can get ready," upon seeing her companion's nod she turned to leave, "I'll be waiting just outside if you need me, Ruka."

Looking between the pile of clothes in her arms and wash basin that must have been brought in with them by the door, the blonde sighed once more and steeled herself for the day ahead. "I can do this…for her sake, I have to."

* * *

Less than an hour later, the knight had finally opened the door again to let the princess in. Michiru had been growing increasingly worried about her friend and was working up the courage to check on her when the blonde's chest replaced the wooden barrier that had been their only seconds before. Seeing the smaller woman's intent, her fist still poised to knock on the no-longer present door, Haruka couldn't help the smile that graced her tired features at the princess's continued concern.

"Ar-are you alright, Ruka?" The smile was a welcome comfort, but the aqua-marine haired woman couldn't hide her slight embarrassment as she stuttered out the question.

"I am, I'm much better now." She stepped out of the way and motion for the princess to enter. As the smaller woman entered, the blonde placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, for everything," and then stepped aside closing the door behind her. Resting her back against the door, her fingertips barely brushing the spot where the knight's lips last touched her, a small smile flitted across her lips at the thought. She could only hope that whatever it was that had frightened the taller woman so much would not dissuade her from her promise the night before. Glancing out the room's single window onto the lake just outside, she thought aloud "I can't do this without her." Averting her gaze after a few silent minutes, the princess began to undress and wash herself. Not wanting to leave the blonde alone any longer than she had to she quickly dried herself and got dressed in the freshly laundered tunic and trousers from the past week and all but ran to the door to meet her companion. Opening and closing the door with such abandon, she hardly noticed the maid coming up the stairs before it was too late. However, with a grace and speed unexpected of a common tavern girl, the maid reached out and grabbed the stair railing just as the aqua-marine haired woman collided into her; her other arm curling around the girl reflexively to prevent either of their falls. "Th-thank you," she blushed deeply as she stuttered out a reply for the umpteenth time that morning.

"I'm sorry, I should have been looking were I was going," the young maid corrected them both on the stairwell.

"No, it was my fault for being in such a hurry. There was no need to rush about without paying attention to my surroundings at all," the princess shook her head as she reached for the girl's hand to thank her. "I'm just glad you were so fast and sure-footed or else we both might have been seriously injured during that fall." She smiled at the girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen, with her short black hair and bangs and her light purple eyes. "Michi! Are you alright?" the knight came bounding up the stairs to the two women, concern etched over her features. Upon seeing the smile and nod from her companion, the blonde then turned and bowed politely to the maid, "I saw what you did when you both nearly fell, I'm grateful you were there to save her." Flashing a beatific smile at the young girl, she couldn't help but chuckle at the blush she received in return as the maid gathered the items she dropped earlier and bid them quick farewell, vanishing up the stairs. As the two women made their way back down to the first floor the blonde couldn't help but catch Michiru's backward glance, "She's a quiet girl, isn't she?"

"What?" the princess turned her attention back to the knight, confused.

"That girl, the one who saved you. She's awfully quiet and reserved. Did you know her name?" Looking back once more, the princess shook her head, "No, I never asked her for it. She must think I'm beyond ungrateful now…"

"Relax child, Hotaru's a strong one. She doesn't think ill of you for the thought havin' slipped your mind." The old woman from the stables the night before crept up beside them. Now that she was close, they were actually able to discern some of her more pronounced features. She stood thin with a painful hunch that left her roughly Haruka's height, clearly marking that she must have been very lithe and tall in her youth; her garnet colored eyes stared piercingly at the two women before her. "Aye, I know the girl," she answered their question that went unasked, "I've taken care of her since she was but a babe." Stepping forward and offering her hand in greeting, the princess spoke gently, "From what little interaction I've had with her I'd say you did a fine job of raising her. Will you give her my thanks and also that tell her that if we ever cross paths again, if she is in need I will gladly repay her assistance she offered here today?" She smiled once more as the elderly woman simply nodding in response. "Thank you,"

"You need not thank me, child," the two nodded at her as they turned to begin their journey anew. She allowed them to reach the stables before revealing herself in the doorway. "Yours is a perilous journey is it not?" Confused and suspicious at the woman's continued presence, but not wanting to let any secrets slip, the blonde responded first, "And what do you know of our travels, old woman?" She laughed and strangely it was not the raspy chuckle from before, "Before you go, there is something I'd like to give you first, I don't travel much these days. I figure the two of you could put much better use to this than I ever did." her voice no longer sounded like that of an old woman; it was strong and youthful despite the withered appearance of her body and her eyes shone with a power unbeknownst to the young travelers. She extended her hand to the princess and a small wrapped parcel appeared to manifest itself in her wizened palm. The young woman took the proffered object but frowned at the owner. The hand she had briefly touched did not feel like it belonged to the image she was seeing before her. The appendage was strong and solid, nothing like the wrinkled hand it appeared to be; as if the age of the woman in front of her were made to look that way by some means of glamour, "No matter what path you choose, it shall take you to your true destiny. However, it is not the future you were promised as a child." By now the knight had come to stand by her side protectively as the princess unwrapped the lightweight package, shocked at its contents, "Fight or surrender, the choice is yours; but whatever that choice may be, this will be a great aid to you." The last of her words echoed out into the stables, for by the time the knight and princess finally looked back up from the ornate dagger in their possession, the old woman had vanished. The blade was beautiful, silver added to the metal so that it glowed like the moon itself and reflected like a mirror. A blue pummel stone rested in and matched its elegant hilt while the dagger itself had the images of waves and the ocean carved into the blade. "It's beautiful…Why would she give this up?"

"Could it be a trap?" the blonde offered cautiously. In response the princess shook her head and held the weapon up to the light, "No, the gift is genuine," sensing her knight's confusion, "I can feel it. This blade doesn't feel evil at all…or dangerous to us."

"That woman, she wasn't at all what she appeared to be, was she?"

"You felt it too then? Like she was trying to cloud our minds only to show us what she wanted us to see of her." She glanced at Haruka, who nodded. "Do you think we will see her again?" It was the princess's turn to nod in reply, "I feel ours is an intertwined destiny. We'll be seeing them both again before this journey's ended."

"Both? You mean the girl too? Hotaru?"

"I think so, there was something about her that was more than just a common tavern-maid."

"This is true, I felt that too. She moved like she was trained to fight, not wait tables for drunkards. And something tells me that if we were to return there asking for them, no one in the establishment would know who we were talking about." She sighed as she moved to saddle Gail before the second part of the princess words earlier hit her, "Does this mean you intend to continue our original mission? You want me to take you to the castle in the north?" She looked at the contemplative girl shocked and confused.

"No, I have no intension to end my life or the lives of those around me. I only meant that something about the woman's words, no matter what road we take it will lead to our destiny, I believe they are destined to help us once again somehow. I don't know how else to explain it Ruka." The blonde nodded in understanding as she walked up behind the girl and held her close. Resting her chin on the smaller woman's shoulder she whispered in her ear, "I will follow you no matter where you choose to go Michi. Our paths are destined to remain intertwined, regardless of time or destination. I'm staying with you." Leaning forward a little more, Haruka placed a kiss on the princess's cheek as she turned the girl around. "Come on now, milady. Let's be on our way."

They gathered their belongings and Michiru once again sat astride Gail as they traveled back onto the road, determined to take the first fork they came across away from the north.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they opted to stop and take a rest, no longer relentlessly pressing onward as they had when their mind was focused on reaching their former destination. The entire time they had been travelling the princess couldn't take her eyes off of the dagger given to her by the mysterious woman from the inn. Now she dismounted and went to stand under the shade of a nearby tree while the blonde began setting up a small camp. Noticing the bizarre attention her companion had been paying the blade, Haruka ventured a suggestion to pull the woman out of her revere.

"I can teach you to use it, you know." Startled out of her trance, Michiru looked over to see the knight standing beside her, looking away into the forest. "What?"

"The blade, I can teach you to use it. To defend yourself in case I'm not readily available if you'd like." She turned her gaze to the woman she was speaking to in time to see the huge smile blossoming on her face just before she launched herself at the blonde, hugging her roughly causing the knight to have to catch them both before they crashed to the forest floor laughing. "Yes please, Ruka. Will you teach me?"

"Of course, Michi," she loosened her dublet and shed the extra garment as well as her sword so that she was just in her tunic and riding pants. Taking two swift back-steps and drawing her own hidden dagger, she smirked at the startled girl, "I'll warn you now though princess, I won't be going easy on you." She launched herself at her companion, who just barely brought her blade up in time to parry. The two blades clashed and sung out but surprisingly the princess's grip held firm in defense. The blonde then quickly used her momentum to dance herself around her inexperienced opponent and snaked her arms in front of her to pin the smaller woman's body to her own, trapping her arm that held the blade.

"First lesson will be in blocking and evading," releasing the girl, she stepped back once more. "Show me how you'd handle my assault," and with that she charged once more, slashing left and right at various speeds, gauging the girl's reflexes. After sensing the improvement in both the girl's stance and speed, she began giving small adjustments while they were in motion, "Never look at your feet, keep your eyes on your opponent and their weapon." The princess sidestepped out of the path of her knights blade, countless times she threw up her own dagger and blocked the strikes as they rained down on her. Each time her hand and body became surer as a defensive dance was put in motion. And so "Good, good. Now we'll move onto strikes," she relented and allowed Michiru to catch her breath, both women were beginning to break out in a sweat. "You're doing well," she panted slightly, "There are three essential strikes you can use with the blade: the counter, the slash, and the thrust," her own blade was a blur while she demonstrated each technique as she said it. "The counter is when you use your opponents own momentum and attack to put them in the path of your weapon, first evading with your body but not with your strike. Now come at me," and the girl obeyed, rushing at the blonde in an attempt to imitate the onslaught she underwent earlier. She barely saw the knight move out of the way of her attempted strike before she saw the flash of the blade coming at her unprotected stomach. Just as she expected the knife to be plunged within her she felt her companion behind her once more, slowing her momentum as she came into contact with the safe, flatness of the entire weapon itself pressed against her abdomen under the blonde's steady hand. "That is but one example of a counter, Michi. You evade the attack enough to protect yourself while risking your weapon in an attempt to catch your assailant off guard and unprotected. Next is the slash, using the edge of your blade you just swing out at the opponent, keeping your grip tight and your arm close to body for maximum control of the strike, this is what I was using on you earlier. Now you try, yes that's it. Left now right. Plan your next strike, don't let me dictate how this fight goes…Yes that's it, good." After a handful of slashes that were easily evaded, Ruka held the girl at bay to show her the final technique. In the midst of one of the princess's diagonal slashes, she deftly caught the girl's hand and thrust forward with the hilt of her blade, demonstrating the effectiveness of the attack without the risk of accidentally harming her student. "And that, my dear, is the thrust. A forward strike with the blade aiming for a disabling or fatal blow to your opponent…Now that you know what to do, defend yourself." And once again the two were lost in a flurry of blocks and strikes, the princess holding her own surprisingly well while the knight laughed and dance around her, barely breaking a sweat while moving at speeds the girl she was training couldn't even fathom.

"Ruka, has it always been this impossible to beat you?" the princess gasped out after the counter she had been attempting failed when the blonde simply ceased to be in the place she was a mere millisecond before. "Oh, so you were trying to beat me, were you? Well you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, because the answer to your question is yes, my dear." Her trademark smirk was the last thing the smaller woman saw before her companion seemed to disappear altogether. It was only by instinct and the fact that at the last second the blonde would slow enough for the girl to trace her movements that Michiru was able to bring her blade up in time to block the attacks that followed. Her muscles were screaming in agony by the time her companion stilled, smiling all over and tossing her own blade up in the air casually. "I think that's enough for the day, you did well, princess." But her praises fell on deaf ears as the woman in question cast one last challenging look before taking a combative stance. "One more go, Ruka?" With that the knight nodded and smiled even broader. Throwing her knife up in the air and smirking as the princess followed its progress on the decent; Haruka leapt into the air and caught the blade mid-fall, twisting her body as she herself fell back to earth. In a move that would've been impossible for anyone else to even attempt, the blonde's body continued to spin as one foot touched the ground and while her front faced away from her opponent she swung her other leg around, using the momentum to carry her entire body into a kneeling position after she let her blade fly toward the shocked princess. In one of those moments where time seems to slow impossibly, Michiru had all the time in the world to watch the dagger fly towards her heart, all the time in the world to see her life flash before her eyes and her death flash in the reflection of the blade. But what she did see amazed even her, for traveling faster than the knife itself was her knight as Haruka not only caught up to the weapon in flight, but caught it as she continued on its intended path towards the princess. Still stunned by the entire spectacle, the aqua-haired woman never even moved her magnificent blade, let alone lower it as the knight closed the distance between them at an alarming speed. But with only a foot separating them and not even a second to spare, Michiru twisted out of the way, giving Haruka only enough time to register the quickness by turning around as she continued her spin behind the blonde's defenses, causing her to ride the taller woman to the ground as the flat of her blade rested against her companions throat. Both women's breathing was erratic as they finally ceased their dance that had lasted for several hours. "I win," was all the exhausted princess could sputter out as she collapsed on top of the equally spent knight. The two remained there for a few quiet minutes once their laughter died down and their hearts slowed.

"You did incredible, Michiru. I never expected you to learn so quickly. You picked up the basics so fast. Perhaps later I can show you more advanced techniques."

"You mean there's more difficult things to learn than that?" the girl all but groaned causing her companion to laugh once more, receiving a punch to the shoulder for her efforts, which in turn made her laugh harder. "God, what am I going to do with you, Ruka?" she said exasperatedly. Chuckling still while giving the girl above her a gentle squeeze, "I could think of a few things, love." Seeing the princess's sly grin, she instantly blushed at her own words. Taking pity on her companion however, Michiru opted to steer the conversation to supposedly safer ground, "Unless those things consist of bathing and finding something to eat soon then I'd rather not discuss them, squire boy." She laughed at the blonde's mock offense and offered her hand as they both stood up and dusted themselves off. Placing a quick kiss on the princess's forehead, Haruka turned to the supplies they placed on the ground, tossing the smaller woman an extra set of clothes which she was able to procure for them from the innkeeper's small shop. "Here's something clean for you to change in, milady. There should be a lake some hundred yards in the forest, that way over there if you'd like to get clean. I'll get a camp started here while you bath." _I wish you'd just join me instead you stubborn blonde, _she sighed but nodded politely and took her leave.

A few minutes after the princess left a blinding flash of lightening struck somewhere deep in the forest. Snapping her head in the direction of the blast she blanched as she saw the flames spring to life amongst the trees. "GAIL!" she cried out as the horse ran headlong back into the clearing beside her. She quickly threw their supplies on her waiting back while recovering her sword and pushed the beast in the direction opposite the blaze, "Get to safety, we'll come find you when its safe." Touching the beast's head once more she turned and ran through the waiting deathtrap that was the quiet forest before the fire reduced everything to ashes, the only clear thought on her mind was that of the princess. _Michiru, please be safe._

* * *

Deep within a castle to the north, surrounded only by mountains and death, lived a shadowed figure. Once known as a king and praised by many, he now stood taller than any man, more vicious than any mortal. The only other inhabitants of his domain were the zombielike servants who had long since lost their wills, most of them truly were animated corpse, carrying out the stern command of their employer who needed no food or sleep, nor required his home be cleaned. The ones still living had once questioned what their services were needed for if they had no tasks to complete. The only answer they ever got, from those who came before them, was that they were to wait for the day when the master's "key" arrived. A key to what, they were not sure, but whatever it was; whatever purpose it would be used to serve the former king was one none of them wanted to stick around for. So long had the imposing figure been still and calm, never moving in their sight, that his sudden appearance storming through the halls was one none expected and all feared.

"I grow tired of these failures. This _knight_ is beginning to be too much of a problem for my help to handle and for my plans to work. It's time to take matters into my own hands."

Whoever the master may have been referring to, the few servants who had stayed to find out would no longer be able to answer, for theirs became a fate like the ones before them. An imprisoned corpse, trapped within their own mind within a castle impossible to reach by any outsider against their master wishes. And he had never been one for unexpected guests.

* * *

It was less than a ten minute walk from their camp to the lake in the gloom of the forest, but in that brief time frame the surrounding area seemed to change from temperate to frigid as she walked along the lake shore. Something about the drastic change and sudden silence of all wildlife around her caused the princess to grip her dagger protectively. The ominous clouds moving overhead did little to settle her nerves. She felt the fierce pulsing of the blade in her hands and glanced down to its new home at her hip, the metal glowed brightly in an attempt to chase back the growing fear pressing in from all around. "What's going on-" a deafening crack of thunder sang out, piercing the silence, followed by several flashes of lightning that left the woman's vision impaired. She managed to take a few blind steps forward until she tripped and fell to her knees hard on the rocky ground. Her hiss of pain was cut short by what felt like ice cold hands closing in around her throat. The sensation was brief even though the mysterious figure who those hands belonged to appeared before her with them still in place. _Is he real or only an illusion?_ That's when she felt her throat constrict and breathing was no longer an option for the princess, as if a rather large chunk of ice was being forced down into her lungs.

"I'm as real as you want me to be, my dear princess," upon seeing the panic and fear stricken expression on the girl he seemed to pause and ponder on that, "Well, I suppose you wouldn't want me to be real at all now, come to think of it. Pity, seeing you in the flesh and as an adult, after spending so many years watching you grow into the harbinger of Silence that I've long awaited is quite exhilarating." He flashed a gruesome smile that seemed to emanate the very essence of pain and suffering in the innocent. "Yes, Michiru, I've waited for you for a _very_ long time." He made as if to reach out to her again, wanting to clothes the distance further when her body finally decided to react in a beneficial way. Almost unconsciously and with lightening speed that in some way did not belong to her, the princess drew her dagger and lashed out at the unsettling man. She stared dumbfounded at the ethereal hand that was no longer attached to his arm, "Wh-what are you?" she stuttered out before seeing the fury that now stormed within his eyes. Later she would think back on those fiery-golden eyes. How, though she stared intently at all of him like weary prey would stare down a predator, the eyes where the only feature she could make out; as if he too used a glamour to shield his appearance. Then, his shadowy presence lunged at her and there was no where she could turn; a swift drop-off into the lake on her right and the forest that she only now realized was up in flames a few dozen yards to her left.

_Ruka?_ She thought all too briefly, fearing for her friend who she assumed was still in the quickly burning woods, before the man was virtually on her. He made as if to knock the blade out of her hand when a powerful force crashed into him from the forest, sending them both into the lake. A few seconds later a soaked head of blonde hair bobbed up to the surface, spitting out whatever contents of the lake she may have swallowed as she turned her attention back to the princess, "Michi! We have to get out of here now! Gail's already safe, but we need to-" and then she was dragged back down into the depths as the surface of the water froze over by some unknown magical force.

"HARUKA! NOOOOO!" the princess screamed as the blonde's shadow sang deeper into the lake.

"This is my will _Princess_. The knight will die and you will have no further distractions on your task." He disappeared as he said the last, not caring enough to watch the outcome of what he believed was already a surety. "I will not let you take her from me!" the woman screamed into the empty air, gripping her dagger once more as she became to scramble her way onto the icy surface, searching for her companion. She did her best to listen to anything that might help her find the blonde, any scratching underneath the ice or bubbles attempting to rise to the surface. Matters only seemed to grow worse for her as whatever caused the ice to form in the first place created a terrible storm that assaulted the entirety of the forest; luckily that meant the flames were put out but it also made it impossible for Michiru to hear Haruka beneath the sheet of ice at all. Not knowing what else to do, and feeling the sudden fear that if she didn't try something soon the woman she was beginning to care so much for would die, the princess hefted her blade high into the air and plunged it downward where it stuck fast into the frozen surface. Immediately a blinding glow covered a ten foot radius around the woman and spread throughout the lake's surface. It was with that glow that she spotted her knight's last struggles trapped underwater, and then the ice beneath her gave way and suddenly she was fighting to right herself in the now unfrozen lake. _This is MY element, I will not let it be the death of us both!_ She screamed within herself as she swam in an attempt to save the blonde, blade still clutched in hand. She reached the drowning woman in a matter of seconds and drew their bodies together as she rose to the surface. She didn't register that the necklace the blonde has given her had fallen out of her tunic or that the knight's own shirt had loosened enough to expose part of her upper chest. It was when the princess's necklace and dagger came into contact with Haruka's exposed flesh that an even brighter light emanated from the two objects, momentarily stunning the smaller woman as she fought to get them to safety. The burning sensation that came from both objects was almost lost upon the two women in the icy depths until they finally broke the surface, only then registering the brief pain as if they had been branded and the wound itself were already healing. With a few swift kicks the princess managed to get them to the shore and scrambling away from the water, both coughing vigorously to expel the liquid from their lungs.

"Ruka we have to go, I'm not sure if he'll come back but I'm not strong enough to defend us both. We have to leave, now!" nodding was the only answer she received as the blonde stumbled after her, retrieving the sword she had dropped before attacking the man endangering the princess. She unconsciously clutched at the imprint of the necklace now emblazoned near her heart due to the irritation the unknown wound was causing as they fled to find shelter from the storm that was getting exponentially worse.

* * *

It was less than half an hour later that the two women finally found a cave to hide out in. Roughly two miles away from the lake and the burnt out part of the forest, the cave was relatively dry on the inside due to it facing away from the brunt of the wind; there was also enough kindling and protection to start a fire to stave off hypothermia. With weak and numb limbs the blonde brought forth the meager flames before her health finally failed her; had the princess not been close enough to catch her she might have collapsed into the flames and further injure herself. "Michi…" she breathed out as the girl in question laid her gently on the soft ground. "Shhhh Ruka, just rest. I'll take care of you." She left momentarily to build the fire up further before returning to rid the blonde of her wet garments. Feverish and dazed, she did her best to put up a fight, "No, please don't…you don't understand, I don't want you to see me like this princess…" her efforts were too weak however and it took most of her remaining strength to simply stay awake as the princess whispered soothingly to her. "It's alright, Haruka. I know, I have known for a while now. Just trust me tonight and we can talk about it once you've recovered. Rest now, sleep so that you can come back to me…" whatever else she might have said was lost to the other woman as she finally passed out. As she lost consciousness, the aqua-haired woman beside her could have sworn she saw a faint flash of light from the curious looking scar now gracing her chest. "The necklace?" she went into a brief panic as she realized that the familiar weight of the gift was gone from around her neck, but upon closer inspection she saw the same mark near her own heart; a matching imprint of the necklace placed on both of their chests. The low and pitiful moan from the sleeping blonde drew her attention back to the woman she was supposed to be tending to, _There will be time to figure this out later on,_ and she proceeded with removing as much of the knight's wet clothing as she thought was safe, placing it on the opposite side of the fire to dry off, doing the same to her own garments.

Now sitting in just a soaked undershirt beside an equally stripped blonde, down to just her bindings and her own tunic simply draped over her lower body, the princess had no clue what to do with herself. She did her best to avoid looking at the vulnerable and revealed woman beside her but eventually her curiosity won out her good intent. She gazed at her companion, admire being to gentle a word for it. "Beautiful…" she breathed out, "Why would you hide this, Ruka? I have no problem with you this way," she whispered the last as her fingertips trailed up heated flesh from rib and back to neck and further as she brushed blonde locks out of the way. Another pained moan escaped the unconscious woman's lips as she curled up on her side closer to the body beside her, startling the princess out of her revere. "Michi…I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you better," she voiced in her fretful slumber, "I just want to keep you safe, to be someone you trust and want to be with…but I can't because I'm not who I told you I was, I've kept a terrible secret from you princess…and for that I'm sorry-" a ragged cough cut off the rest of her confession as she fell back into silence. She never got to see the painful tears the woman who then choose to curl around her and keep her warm shed deep into the night, wishing so desperately for a few hours more of simply holding the woman she was beginning to fall for without the complications in their relationship that she knew would come as soon as she woke and saw that her secret was no more.

Her weeping was drowned out by the rain and thunder of the storm still raging outside, her emotions just as turbulent within. Whatever was to come of the princess and her knight she felt would both come too soon and not soon enough. With fear on the horizon and in her own heart she finally fell prey to a restless sleep, riddled with nightmares the likes of which were caused by one's own heart and not the manipulations of evil.

* * *

**AN: **Yep, long as shit chapters have returned to The Epic Tale so I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry for any parts of the story that seem choppy and lack the usual fluidity that I try to include, it was a rough going trying to get this out when I did and I may have tried to press on writing when I should've simply taken a break. It took quite a while to get it all down and forgive me for any errors in the second half of the story. I just wanted to get it out there and it was late at night when I finished with work only a few hours away so I did my best to just put it up asap. Sorry for the late update as usual, but I'd like to thank **Electra Red****, ****petiyaka,****seawolf591** for their wonderful reviews. I seem to be lacking in those once again and its making me question my abilities as a writer but then I get reviews like the ones from those 3 and it does a body good to feel appreciated. Please give me feedback on what you thought of this chapter and I'll do my best to keep getting updates out to you in a timely manner.

R&R as always and once again stick around for the next thrilling installment, **The Tale of the Aftermath.**


	13. The Tale of the Aftermath

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of the Aftermath**

That first night had been the worst as far as it went. She spent less time worrying about what would happen to her and the blonde once she finally awoke and more time worrying about why the strong woman was still unconscious. It dawned upon her by the second night that this could've been the result of the sleepless nights from before finally catching up to her knight in full force. _That must mean she's finally stopped having nightmares…_or soshe had hoped, anyway. As much as she worried about her companion's continued slumber she couldn't help but feel the need to take care of her own body's needs as a few days without food began to take their toll. Lucky for her though, with the continuance of the storm outside there was no short supply of small creatures seeking shelter from nature's unnatural onslaught. It was after a few rabbits and an unknown species of bird, she wasn't sure if it was a type of quail or not, that she had finally gotten over her initial squeamishness at having to kill for her own food. _After all, _she told herself, _Haruka does this kind of stuff all the time to feed us when our supplies are low…Maybe it'd be nice if she awoke to have a meal that I prepared for her for a change... _And once again her mind was occupied with thoughts of her knight. The severity of the blonde's fever had kept Michiru from being able to completely re-clothe her, but she did manage to at least get the knight's trousers back on unfastened. During the day she was able to keep herself distracted to an extent, keeping the cave as hospitable as possible and taking care of Haruka, but at night she was lost. Even though the storm left the outside world darkened in a never-ending twilight, nighttime was still distinguished by the complete and utter darkness from the cave-mouth, especially since, in an effort to save what little dry kindling they had left, the princess had resorted to using the fire only for cooking what she could.

Tonight was no different from its predecessors since being confined to the cave. Michiru would do her best to take care of the blonde until exhaustion would take her and she'd finally find herself lying beside the other woman. When the fire was lit she would use its glow to admire the lean muscles that made up her Haruka, but when the flames were dead she stole her glances of the knight in the small flashes of lightning that shown inside their shelter. The tempest somehow managed to be at its worst, with its rolling thunder and deafening downpour raging onward. The sheer intensity of it all causing Michiru to seek further comfort in the blonde's presence, unconscious or not.

"Ruka…please wake up soon…I need your strength." She whispered against the warm flesh of her knight. She couldn't help but snuggle deeper into the radiated heat as the winds picked up outside. Haruka rested on her own shoulder with the princess's trouser's serving as a pillow and her own tunic keeping their bodies from touching the cold stone ground. Michiru once again allowed her eyes to wonder over the weird mark that had mysterious appeared on the blonde's chest after she was attacked. She had since discovered that she sported a similar mark in the same spot as the knight. Just left of the sternum, barely touching the left breast was a mysterious scar that looked less and less like a healing brand and more like a birthmark every time she noticed it. It was the same image that decorated the stone pendant of the necklace Haruka had given her, the likeness of a feather causing a ripple in an unseen pool, she thought it curious that the image seemed to summarize both of their more basic characteristics. Michiru had always loved the water, sometimes sneaking out to the lake just outside the castle walls to swim despite her father's warnings not to do so and whenever the blonde ran, it was as if she was flying, an untouchable bird that could never be caged. _But I want to touch her…I can't imagine not being able to do this_. Her hand tentatively reached up and touched the blonde's cheek, drawing small circles down to the new mark and skirting around one of her breasts as she traced the muscles in her shoulder, to her bicep and forearm, down to the always surprisingly soft hand that lay between them. She felt her breathe catch as another flash of lightning illuminated the beautifully strong woman in front of her and for a moment she thought she saw the startling teal colored eyes staring back at her but the light faded and the blonde never spoke or moved. Unable to hold back any longer, she gave up fighting the urge and reached for that hand between them, holding it briefly before lifting it and moving herself into the fold of the blonde's protective arm, letting it drape over her as her face rested in the crook of the other woman's neck. Haruka's scent, weakened by the smell of everything else around them at the time, was so much stronger just these few inches closer and Michiru found herself unable to pull away from the comfort of it all and shortly after situating herself, the princess finally slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She began to stir late into the night when she felt the strong arms wrap around her instinctively, pulling her closer and she couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her lips in the form of her knight's name, "Mmmhmm, Ruka."

"Michi?" It was that one word that shattered her comfort, causing her to completely wake and her entire body to stiffen in response. She felt the blonde shift as she finally regained consciousness, taking in her surroundings and current state before freezing herself upon seeing their state of undress.

"Michiru?" this time said with a sense of trepidation instead of confusion. "Why am I-" she couldn't even finish, so intense was her growing fear. Sensing the blonde's growing panic that quickly silenced her own, she looked up into the almost terrified expression belonging to the woman who had grown to be so much more than a friend. It was then that she noticed the rain had lessened and the moon had come out, shining bright enough to illuminate both of their upper bodies. Being this close to Haruka, the princess could feel her muscles bunching even more as if the other woman were mere seconds away from bolting. She tried her best to form a coherent sentence so fresh out of her fevered slumber, "I-I can explain," she cast a quick glance down at her exposed chest, having not quite registered the fact that the princess didn't appear to be bothered by her being a woman at all. As their eyes met once more, the princess could practically taste the fear of rejection rolling off the blonde.

"Ruka?" Michiru tried her best to get her attention, to calm her in some way, but the other woman was still so behaving like a victim in shock by the situation that she was slowly starting to pull away and inch toward the cave-mouth. Panic set in anew as the princess realized her intent and made to pull the knight back down. Her seeking hands were able to grab the blonde around her shoulder and waist, the unexpected contact seeming to paralyze Haruka momentarily, leaving the princess with all the time she needed to do the one thing she hoped would finally snap her companion out of her panic, the one thing she had been dreaming of doing to the blonde without the pretense of her hiding the truth.

Taking that small opening that Haruka left her, Michiru surge forward and claimed the blonde's lips in a searing kiss, her mouth seeking to convey what words alone could not do. _God, Ruka, stay. I need you, I don't give a damn about you being a woman! Please don't run from me…_

It took a few seconds for the knight to realize what was going on and only one more afterwards to start kissing the girl back. So many emotions and thoughts swirled within her mind, but only one prevailed. _She wants this?…_She allowed the princess to pull her back down using both hands and mouth, allowed the woman in her arms to situate them both with the blonde on top of her, their bodies essentially melded together before she finally broke the kiss.

"Ruka, stay, please?" her tone said that she was on the verge of tears, it could already be considered begging. It took a moment for the knight to think past the press of the body beneath her, but she finally spoke, "You…you don't have a problem with this? With me?...This isn't just to make me stay is it? So you won't be alone…" She wished she hadn't said that last upon seeing the pained flinch from the other woman at her words, but she did recover and she managed to pour every ounce of emotion she felt for the blonde into her next words.

"I need you Haruka, since the moment I met you I have needed you. It wasn't the pretense that you were a man or even the fact that you're undeniably charming and attractive, which you definitely are," a sigh before continuing, "I've known the truth about you for a while now and not once have I shown signs of discomfort. I don't care that you're a woman, that we're both women. And as strange as that is to me, I truly don't care. There's something about you that draws me to you, it tells me that I highly doubt I could live without you for even a second and that scares me so much, Ruka…but I'll be damned if I let you leave thinking I'm disgusted with this, because I'm not. Nothing about you could ever disgust me, you are too beautiful for that…" God, _I truly think I've fallen in love with you, Ruka._ She didn't bother saying the last out loud, after all, enough confessions were already made tonight. She looked up to meet the blonde's eyes after her statement, searching for something in those eyes even in the night gloom. All she found there was what she would consider to be the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. It was shy yet happy, nervous but confident all at once, and she couldn't help how her body reacted instantly to seeing that smile turn into a variation of that all too familiar smirk as her lips moved closer.

"You want me to stay?" she whispered against the girl's cheek and her answer came in the form of the princess's hands gripping her tighter.

"Please, Ruka? I need you with me." Her answer was more of a nuzzle than a nod as the blonde laid a trail of kisses down her neck in response, stopping when her lips touched the mark they now shared. It was as if a searing heat surged through them both at the unexpected contact and their eyes locked instantly. Haruka's was an expression of mild confusion until all thought was lost upon seeing the startling unbridled desire in the princess's expression. Lost in the depths of her gaze, it took a second to realize just what it was the woman under her was saying.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Ruka. I want you to be with me for as much of forever as we can have together…I couldn't tell you how long I've wished I could say these things to you," any further words were silenced by her knight's lips capturing her own.

Then all was lost in a blur of passion. Neither was sure whose hands started removing the princess's undershirt or Haruka's trouser's for that matter, but soon they were both unclothed with their mouths refusing to leave one another's. Michiru became increasingly aware of how skillful the blonde's touch was as her hand traveled down her body. Each time the knight would pull back slightly, leaving only her fingertips touching the woman beneath her, she would either be pulled back down with such need or feel the younger woman arch back into her caress immediately that the motions of the two became like a dance. At one point in time, leaning on her elbow to support herself while her other hand rested on the princess's hip, Haruka had intended to seek permission, to ask the woman who had become her world if she was sure that this was what she wanted. Once again, however, her words were lost as Michiru, in a stunning display of agility and guile shifted their position, and using moves that the blonde had shown her only in combat, forced the elbow supporting her soon-to-be lover to collapse.

Not sure what she was expecting, the taller woman certainly didn't miss a beat when she found her mouth practically level with the aqua-marine haired girl's heaving chest, or the not so subtle pushing on her other hand to once again continue on its quest. Locking eyes with the girl beneath her, she proceeded to do what she was nonverbally commanded. Her mouth sealed itself over her princess's right breast, causing a moan to slip from those beautiful lips before it was instantly silenced by the woman's sudden intake of breath. Her eyes, closed mere seconds before from soaking in the pleasure, now locked onto beautiful teal ones when she felt the blonde slip inside her that first time.

They paused for but a moment, the blonde taking her mouth away from the princess's breast slowly as the aqua haired beauty's gaze turned nearly feral. The world around them returned in a rush as they soon devoured one another through taste and touch, feeding off the other's desire. The knight couldn't tell you all the places her mouth touched on the woman beneath her but she would gladly be able to recall the delicious taste of her princess. Likewise Michiru did things with her hands to her knight that she never dreamed possible, never knew that two women would ever be able to please each other in that way.

At one point they lost track of who was on top, as Michiru straddled her lover, her mouth busy marking every inch of the blonde's chest with Haruka desperately tangled in her beloved's hair, holding her in place. Well into the night their slick bodies remained locked in a fit of ardor until eventually they collapsed, exhausted from their 'confessions.' As drained as they were the two continued to lay awake in each others' arms, reveling in the joy at finally having what they had both desired since their first encounter. The princess turned to face her knight, a contented smile on her face as her hand moved to caress their shared mark once more. Haruka couldn't help but chuckle as she took hold of the girl's wayward hand and kissed it gently.

"Calm yourself milady, lest we start back up again," she laughed gracefully.

"Who says I mind, Ruka?"

"My, you're turning out to be quite the animal," her characteristic smirk and a thrilling kiss punctuated her statement.

"This…that is to say 'us,'" she took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing, "_We_ could've happened so much sooner you know?"

"Ah, is this where the 'talking' part comes in?" the blonde's attempt at a joke to mask her discomfort with her former secret decidedly backfired as she felt the princess stiffen.

Michiru pulled away slightly at the callous, although unintentionally so, words from her knight. It was that moment that her mind chose to remind her of the day they first met and Lord Tenoh's gibes about his squire having gotten around with a great deal of the female village population and her heart fell. _Does she feel the same way…am I just another girl who fell for her charms?_

"Why- why couldn't you tell me the truth?" The question caught the blonde off-guard as she fought to rectify her earlier mistake.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me you were really a woman. We were close enough, we trusted each other enough. You could've told me and I would have understood."

"Michiru-"

"I mean, I suppose I do understand why you kept your secret…in the beginning at least. You were only protecting your father and yourself…but after a while I thought you would have realized that you could've trusted me enough to tell me anything…even this-"

"I was afraid," she cut in. Upon sensing the other woman's question the knight simply continued. "You're not like any girl I've ever met before." The answer certainly didn't put the princess at ease but she relented when Haruka moved in close enough to rest her head on her shoulder before speaking once more. "Honestly Michiru, I've never been involved with anyone else before," she chuckled dejectedly, "I know my father always claimed I corrupted a majority of the women in the town but that was all harmless flirting and their overreaction to such. No one but my father and Gail have ever known my secret and no woman has ever come close to knowing it. I didn't know how to tell you, I certainly wasn't sure you'd stay with me if I had even if out of purely platonic reasons…I didn't want to lose you by sharing that secret but I dreaded not telling you just as much."

She pulled back enough to look into the princess's eyes, noting the healing expression of sadness as it was replaced with concern. "I didn't want you to think that our closeness was a mistake," she whispered as she fought the wetness in her eyes, holding onto the only semblance of strength she felt she had at this point. Whatever demons she was fighting seemed to ease away as those tender lips touch her once more and she felt Michiru's arms wrap around her. In time their previous activities managed to catch up to them and they both drifted into a shared sleep.

What the days after would bring them was something the princess's precognition nor the knight's gifted intuition could tell them.

* * *

**AN: **Not nearly as long a chapter as I would have hoped but a continuance to the story nonetheless. Hopefully it's still enjoyable in spite of the hellacious delay in update. Forgive me for having neglected our beloved characters for so long, once again I have no excuse worth mentioning. To those of you who reviewed, your words were an inspiration as well as a much needed guide. So my thanks goes out to you, **Music P a r r o t, skyking131, D-trix, Izzy,****kaila09100, CrazyMystique, seawolf591, petiyaka, **and**NujabesLives**. If you reviewed and I've neglected to mention you please forgive me and let me know so that I may give you your much deserved credit for there even being an update to this story. I've taken to copying and pasting the reviews of the latest chapter into the word doc of the next to keep reminding myself why I write. Alas, I dare not promise a timely update because I hate failing you all in that respect but as always I will do my best. I apologize if this was not on par with my previous chapters and I can only beg you all to keep reading and see this tale to its end.

R&R as always and once again stick around for the next thrilling installment, **The Tale of the Villager.** Action,discord, deceit and the enduring love of anime's greatest lesbian couple continues in the next chapter. Find out who else discovers Haruka's secret as well as what new plans Tarja has for our heroines.

-sincerely-

rest for the wicked


	14. The Tale of the Villager

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

**The Tale of the Villager**

Haruka was the first to wake, having already slept for days that her body was unable to accommodate anymore rest. She noted how the couple's position had barely changed since their earlier collapse. The princess was still gently tucked into the strong embrace of her knight, the smaller woman's hand resting gently near her left breast. A smile fought and won its way onto the blonde's lips as she idly ran her fingers up and down Michiru's arm. Minutes passed like this, with the knight taking in their surroundings before losing herself in thoughts about their journey.

It was during this reflection that the princess finally stirred, slowly regaining consciousness from the exhaustion that had consumed her body over the past few weeks. She noted the soft yet firm muscles of the form beneath her, how they undulated with every breathe Haruka took. She breathed in deeply herself, reveling in the lingering scent of their activities together until she felt the blonde's chuckle at her actions. It was then that Michiru raised her eyes to meet her knight's, both sharing a gentle yet knowing smile.

"How are you feeling?" Haruka spoke first.

Shaking her head in confused mirth, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all, I'm fairly certain you were the one who decided to catch up on a few weeks' worth of sleepless nights all at once." She softly traced her fingers along the blonde's cheeks and forehead, "You're fevers completely gone and you do look more rested-"

Distraction cut off the rest of her words as Haruka took her hand and began kissing each finger while staring playfully at the princess. "I don't think I'll ever be able to think clearly when you do that," she breathed.

"Mmhmm, that's the point," Haruka whispered as she placed a quick yet heartfelt kiss on the smaller woman's lips before sitting them up. The blonde released another husky laugh at the girl's enthralled expression before finally taking pity on her and seeking to get dressed. Glancing around, she reached for their clothes scattered about the cave floor. Finally snapping out of her daze, Michiru began to help and they turned away out of habit to dress in companionable silence. Once both women were clothed, they set about gathering what little resources they had left. The meager gathering of herbs and spare clothing did nothing to dampen the knight's mood as she placed her arm around the princess's shoulder in attempts to dispel the smaller woman's growing frown.

"We'll need to restock at the next village if you won't mind the detour, love."

"Regardless if I mind or not, it looks like we'll have to out of necessity. I should've done more to replenish our supplies while you were unconscious." She turned into the knight's embrace, feeling slightly dejected. However, a light kiss to her forehead drew her attention to the blonde's compassionate smile.

"There was only so much you could do with that storm as bad as it was. Besides, I rather liked having you nurse me back to health. Perhaps I should fall ill more often." She laughed wholeheartedly as the princess slapped her away, trying to hide the growing smile.

"If you do make a habit out of it, I may just end up finding another knight to replace you. Where's the use in a sickly squire boy?" She laughed openly at the blonde's mock indignation.

"You do have a habit of wounding me so, Michiru. Whatever will I do to recover from your biting words?" The dramatics of the statement were further emphasized as the taller woman looked away, her hand instinctively covering her brow. She did her best to hide a smile as she listened to the princess's melodic laughter at her antics. Her efforts were for naught, however, as she felt the smaller woman embrace her from behind, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"You know nothing could ever make me replace you, Haruka. No one can compare to my gallant knight."

"Hmm, and here I thought I was just your sickly squire boy," she turned in the other woman's arms in order to kiss her properly. It was after some time that the two finally broke apart, faces flushes and breathing a little strained.

"At this rate we may never set out for that village," Haruka couldn't hide her husky tone as she spoke.

"Something tells me, neither of us really mind at this point," the princess answered before reclaiming the blonde's lips with her own.

* * *

_~a few days ago~_

It had taken Tarja days to recover from the efforts it took to raise the storm buffeting the princess and her knight. Still, she found that working any complex magic would drain what little reserves she had left severely. Seeing his companion in such a state had caused the dark knight to mellow out until she properly recovered. Several times already she had sent him on errands that she simply did not have the strength to run herself. However, it was as Gareth was returning from one such run that he noticed the change in the witch's demeanor. _It appears the master is finished making her suffer then. He could have shared his power with her the instant the spell was cast so that she would not have been indisposed for so long. I suppose he feels her failure has been rewarded enough to have done so now._

"Did you bring back what you were sent for?" the witch queried as she refused to take her attention away from one of her strange concoctions. The knight merely shrugged even though she could not see it and placed the items she requested on the table beside her and glanced over her shoulder disinterestedly.

"I knew those ingredients looked familiar, don't tell me you're making another one of those creatures to threaten the princess? You've already seen how well her _bitch_ disposed of it last time." _Bitch,_ being the nickname he had taken to calling the blonde knight after Tarja explained to him what it was 'Sir' Tenoh was truly hiding. Tarja only nodded as she worked on creating another assassin that had attacked the princess on the day they had all met the blonde. This one would serve a different purpose however. As she finished putting the final touches on her spy, the witch looked back to her scrying mirror to find the last location she had seen the two women before whatever magic or talisman they invoked managed to block them from her sight completely.

Still ignoring the dark knight, she spoke to the rising black mist that would form her new minion. "Begin your search by the lake. They can't have made it far with this storm still in place. Be prepared though, once it dissipates they may make their move." Once the form solidified and turned to carry out its instructions, she halted it briefly. "Do not let them see you as you follow them. Also you are not to harm them unless instructed. No go, and report back to me once you get the opportunity."

The lanky, dark figure shrouded in a fitted cloth mask merely nodded before erupting into black mist once more. It's only identifiable feature, those three diagonal red scratches across the mask's surface intersected by one vertical line disappearing with the rest of the figure as it went to carry out its master's bidding.

* * *

The two women had counted themselves extremely lucky that not an hour into their actual journey once they left the cave, they had been pleasantly surprised to come across Gale, a little worse for wear after having both evaded a forest fire and a tempest on her own. The knight noted how well her horse had managed to take care of herself and what little cargo she had managed to hang onto, for now they had money to pay for their supplies. Both travelers opted to walk alongside the horse, gently stroking her neck as they continued at their leisurely pace.

The sun was starting to make its decent when they finally saw the beginnings of a nearby village, and not for the first time that day, the blonde was grateful of their luck. It was twenty minutes later that they settled up to the inn, planning to restock on their necessary items tomorrow. After being shown to their room, the two chose to forgo their dinner for the time being in order to wash away the grime of the past few days. Despite the progression of their relationship however, they still agreed to do so outside the others presence for modesty's sake.

The blonde had opted to bath first so that she could tend to the "lesser" tasks of ensuring their clothes were laundered and Gale was being taken care of in the stables for the night. Thus, left to her own devices, Michiru finally allowed her mind to wander to her relationship with Haruka.

"Things seem better between us now that everything is out in the open." The princess found that she had been sporting a smile nearly the entire day, especially since their second round of _familiarizing_ themselves with each other before having left the cave this morning. Michiru even noted that she wasn't blushing from their interactions nearly as much as she used to, a sign of her growing confidence with the blonde.

She broke away from her thoughts upon hearing the gentle knock at the door and quickly finished dressing to answer it. The sight that greeted her further affirmed how surprising she could find the knight to be at times. There Haruka stood, leaning against the wall opposite their door. Her hands firmly behind her back, foot tracing patterns in the floor idly and soft bangs covering her eyes. The entire scene would have been too adorable for words, the blonde's fidgeting in what appeared to be a nervous stance, had not the look in her eyes exuded such fire. The confident passion with which she gazed up at the princess through the fall of her bangs was enough to leave the other woman breathless.

Michiru couldn't have known just how mutual the feeling was as her still damp hair framed her face and clung to her neck. Beads of condensation slowly disappeared down her chest, soaking into her borrowed beige cotton shirt. Teal eyes crashed to meet blue as both women found themselves desperately wanting their lips to mirror the actions of their gaze.

"Perhaps we should go down to dinner?" the blonde finally breathed out, conscious of their fight not to close that distance between them in such a public place. As they finally shifted their attention from each other they could make out the hustle and bustle of the inn staff already serving food to some of the other customers in the background.

Offering her hand in escort, the knight gently guided them down the hall after receiving a tender kiss from the princess. Once seated, they didn't have long to wait until their food was served and the two enjoyed the well prepared spread before them, listening to the cheerful banter surrounding them and even engaging a handful of conversations whenever addressed.

It had been so long since the two had had any prolonged social contact that they had almost forgotten how such camaraderie felt like. While they maintained a lot of their distance concerning their identities, listening to tales of others travels and adventures had done wonders to erase any negative feelings when it came to the initial mishaps of their journey.

It was several hours into the evening when the two decided to call it a night and return to their room. Haruka had stepped off momentarily to pay leaving Michiru sitting at the table, gazing peacefully after her while resting her chin on her arms. She was pulled out of her stupor however, by one of the more rowdy occupants of the room stumbling past her table as if pushed. She managed to catch the tale-end of a conversation, explaining that the drunken man had forgotten what it meant to keep his hands to himself when it came to a certain waitress and was being ejected from the establishment until he sobered up.

"Some men just don't know when to give up."

Startled and not sure who was addressing her, the princess looked up to find a tall dark-haired man, who looked to be in his mid twenties. He flashed her what was meant to be a charming smile before taking a seat beside her, close enough to engage in conversation, but not quite infringing on her personal space. She raised a skeptical eyebrow but this stranger would not be deterred by her silence.

"Surely, someone as beautiful as you would have a voice to match. Can I at least hear your name?"

This time the princess couldn't help but smile, not because of any success the man could've had in his attempts to woo her, but because of how instantaneously she compared him to her beloved blonde. _Not nearly as smooth as her when it comes to words, and by far unoriginal. He may have a rugged handsomeness that my Ruka will never have, but nothing can compare to her true beauty and how she makes me feel. I almost pity him for even trying._ Her smile only widened as she made eye contact with the woman currently on her mind as she approached the table.

Haruka flashed a curious glance to the man before simply choosing to ignore him as she took her place on the other side of the princess, but not before reverting back to her old playful ways and kissing the smaller woman fully on the lips. The glare she received from the new comer went unheeded as she turned to address her lover.

"Are you ready to head out, love, or would you like to stay?" her throwing out the second option being the only outward acknowledgement that she noticed the man.

"Let the lady stay, just because _her boy_ may have a bedtime doesn't mean she has to miss out on any of the fun." It was this callously stated comment that brought their attention to the speaker and the blonde assessed him properly for the first time. His pale blue eyes were emphasized by his tan skin and dark hair, sitting down he looked to be barely a few inches taller than the blonde herself. A muscled body was visible through his clothing, although not nearly as imposing-looking as the knights she grew up around. This man wouldn't stand a chance against her father, who was half a size bigger than him. And even without the extra body mass she would have no problem taking him on if it ever came to it, which judging by his brief flash of hostility, it just might.

"And what makes you think you're the kind of fun she's interested in?"

"I've already beaten on unwanted man off of a woman tonight, I have no problem doing it again boy. Leave the girl alone, and go on home to your mother." This time he answered flippantly, reclining back in his chair with his arms resting behind his head. His smirk quickly growing in size when he saw just how enraged his comment had made his opponent.

"That's a tad bit hypocritical of you, defending one woman's honor from unwanted attention while forcing your own on another?" The princess shocked them both by answering with a condescending smile. She saw how quickly the situation was escalating and sought to diffuse it. Haruka had no reason to fear her leaving and the blonde knew that. After hearing the comment about her mother, however, she knew it was only a matter of time before they came to blows. She reached for the blonde's hand under the table and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm ready to leave, Ruka. I'm sure have a busy day tomorrow."

Both women stood to leave when the stranger's hold on the knight's arm stopped them. "No wench has the right to speak to a man so. If she does belong to you, perhaps you teach her to address another properly."

Michiru's steely grip on her hand was all that stopped Haruka from attempted murder. "Call her that again, and I will quickly remedy all that makes you believe yourself to be a man."

The man's on control was long since gone as he made to drag the blonde toward him. His attempt was halted by the presence of a silver dagger quickly pressed against his throat, the expression on the aqua-marine haired woman's face seething with barely controlled rage.

"You let a woman fight your battles for you?" he gritted out from behind the blade, conscious of everyone's attention now on the trio.

"Haruka could take you easily." The princess all but sneered, finally losing her temper.

"I'd like to see your boy try."

"When and where?" was her quick reply, done with the pointless squabbling. She felt more than saw the princess's surprise as her head snapped to face the knight. Everything in her posture telling the taller woman not to entertain this, but pride was a dangerous thing and Haruka was more than willing to show just how dangerous her pride could be to the pathetic man before them.

"Ruka don't!" The blonde glanced down at her as she stepped away from the man, pulling her knight with her. "He's not worth it." She allowed the princess to remove them from the situation and take them back to the relative safety of their room before she fully gave into the small smile fighting to reveal itself. Once their door was secured and Michiru looked at her, confusion quickly replaced the anger and concern that had been there moments before.

"Why are you smiling?"

It took the blonde a few seconds to successfully answer her, "You said he wasn't worth it whenever I was about to fight him, but you were the one with a knife to his throat first." By the time she finished, Haruka couldn't stop her chuckle which only caused her companion to huff in mild irritation and collapse onto the bed.

"That's it, you're sleeping on the floor tonight." She ignored the loud thump and even louder laughter as her knight keeled over in a fit of mirth. She allowed this to continue for an entire minute before throwing her pillow at the blonde. Not more than three seconds after she felt the object returned with just as much force and glared at her lover who merely smirked back. She watched as Haruka slowly stood up, the urge to tease and darker things swimming in her now heated gaze. The blonde gracefully made her way to the bed, removing her tunic in one fluid motion and resting one knee to the side of the sitting woman while her other leg nestled between the princesses own. She maintained eye contact with the woman as her hand came up to caress along her jaw as her lips stopped mere centimeters from their final destination.

"Do you still want me to sleep on the floor?"

* * *

AN: Please note, I wrote a great deal of this last half while at work (obviously not working and completely not paying attention to what I was supposed to do today) so please excuse both the rush and subpar quality that may be there. I truly wanted to get this out to you guys immediately so I may be neglecting to properly proofread and for that I'm sorry again.

On a different note, I'd like to thank **papapapuffy, Clockwork-Atom, xxmazoxx, petiyaka**,** Newt Salamander, Nujabeslive, Stacy & Izzy **for reviewing as well as** Monsterpane, darkskycan, Alexis99, Neptune's Lover, Hells Nevaeh and Joylinda **for subscribing. I will admit that sometimes among writers I feel like getting reviews is a bit of a pissing contest (only ever in times when you don't receive them often enough however). I believe I legitimately shed a tear when I saw that some stories that had literally 1/5 of my word count have more reviews than I do…but I digress, it was reading the reviews I do have from some of these lovely aforementioned individuals that I was able to pull through/focus and update The Epic Tale because I truly have missed working on this story. The kind words I get from you guys when it comes to this story are my meat and drink, and allow me to say that it is prime steak and the rarest of wines that you all give me.

I hope you all can bear with me for the next 29 chapters that are left in this story (give or take) because we haven't even gotten to the good parts yet and won't for a while now. For those of you who are sticking by, stay tuned for the next thrilling installment, **The Tale of the Challenge.**


	15. The Tale of the Challenge

**The Epic Tale**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters, I only own the plot and original characters

Just a warning, this will be a considerably short chapter. The next one will be much longer so I'm apologizing in advanced.

**The Tale of the Challenge**

"I could get used to this," she sighed quietly, voicing her thoughts to no one in particular. She couldn't quite remember why she had woken in the dead of night to begin with as she idly ran her fingers across the princess's exposed back, recalling that just last morning she had been doing this exact same thing. The smaller woman nuzzled deeper into the knight's embrace in her slumber, causing the smile on her lover's lips to grow. Briefly surveying the room, she took in its haphazard appearance as their clothes occupied the surrounding floor and furniture.

The next thing she allowed to draw her attention was the condition she knew her and her lover to be in. Last night's coupling had been slightly more vigorous than the previous times and through the moon's pale glow, Haruka could easily make out the minor marks and scratches that littered the parts of their bodies that she could see…let alone the ones she knew to be hidden at the moment. Oh, last night was enjoyable to say the least, if the content expression Michiru sported even while unconscious was any indication. She knew the sudden change in tempo to their love making was attributed to the great deal of trust they held for one another, just as much as it was to the curiosity they had when it came to pushing the limits of their relationship. Haruka knew that Michiru was aware that she would never hurt her, never overstep any boundary put in place by the other woman. There was no fear of being too rough simply because they shared an unspoken knowledge of what the other enjoyed and accepted. They were just perfect for each other in that way, or so she hoped.

The blonde was brought out of her musings as she felt the princess stir reluctantly. "Mhmm, Ruka go back to sleep."

She couldn't suppress the tender chuckle that escaped her lips as she allowed the smaller woman to adjust until she was comfortable. "How did you know I was awake, Michi?"

"You're a loud thinker," she answered in her semi-consciousness.

"What does that even mean?" she laughed once more before kissing her lover's forehead.

"It means go back to sleep," she all but yawned before fading out again.

Haruka waited a moment to ensure her love was resting peacefully before submitting to her wishes and drifting off as well.

* * *

The morning was well under way by the time both women set out to run their errands, the vibrant sun flooding the streets with its cheerful rays. Because of this, neither truly noticed the dark presence, just a shade amidst the bright atmosphere of the village, lingered in the alleyways tailing the princess and her lover.

It stalked them as they gathered supplies, lurked out of sight as the blonde stumbled from being laden down with all of their purchases, slinked around them unseen as the princess burst out laughing from her knight's comedic display. Its mission was to gather information, not to attack and definitely not to be seen. It ventured as close as it deemed safe, intent on following it's master's wishes, for the witch had her own master to report to. One that did not tolerate failure.

* * *

"What's wrong, Michiru?"

The princess glanced back to her after having spaced out, something had clearly shaken her. _What was that presence? It felt so dark, so familiar…_

"Michiru?" the blonde growing increasingly alarmed the longer her lover stayed quiet. Finally she reached out a hand to touch her. Tracing the pad of her thumb over the shorter woman's cheek, she was able to gain her attention. Their eyes locked for a moment before the princess released a shuddering sigh and pulled her knight's arms around her for comfort.

"I'm sorry Ruka, I thought I felt something…"

"Something dangerous I take it?"

"Mhmm," was her only reply as she nuzzled into the blonde's warm embrace, their supplies left forgot on the ground from the other's fall.

"Something we've faced before?"

Her eyes snapped open in fear as she recognized the presence. _Tarja. _"Dear god, no…"

* * *

"Caleb, you know I can't. What would my husband think," the woman giggled and playfully swatted the man in questions arm. Caleb had completely forgotten her presence when he caught sight of the familiar pair returning to the inn. _The boy and his bitch_, he mused. _No one challenges me like that and lives to tell the tale. _Focusing on the woman in front of him once more, he flashed an agitated smile before leaving her in search of his men.

"Time to teach those two a lesson they won't soon forget." With a vicious smile and eyes shining with dark intention, the man who had to nurse his pride from the night before sought out his companions, ignoring the greetings from the various townsfolk he passed. After all, he had revenge to plan.

* * *

Once again lying in bed, Haruka couldn't help but watch the princess sleep, cuddled fitfully against her. _Something's not right..._ Gently trailing her fingers through aqua curls, the blonde couldn't help but worry at her lover's distress. _She's been on edge since this afternoon, when she sensed something. Without her gift I'm in the dark as to what this new enemy is and I've never been skilled in fighting what I cannot see._ She released yet another sigh as another tremor shook the smaller woman locked in her dreams.

Having seen some of the princess's worst nightmares and how she reacted in slumber, the knight deemed whatever was bothering her now something not worth waking her in order to dispel. Not wanting to steal the smaller woman's precious sleep from her she merely pulled her closer and kissed her softly, hoping to ease her fears even in the slightest.

Haruka allowed the smallest of smiles to grace her lips when she felt some of the tension in her lover ease and soon found herself joining her in sleep.

* * *

This time it was the howling wind that woke her, that and the fierce glow of firelight reflecting through the window. She slowly detached herself from the sleeping princess in order to investigate the fire's source. She scanned the alley below, expecting to find nothing out of the ordinary when her hopes were quickly silenced. Leaning against the opposite wall, torch in hand stood the man that had nearly attacked Michiru and herself during their first night at the inn. He glanced up, catching her eye, and with a jerk of his head signaled for her to come down to meet him.

_Michi is not going to be happy about this if she finds me gone…_ But her pride had already gotten the better of her once before when dealing with this man, and her resolve would never survive the barrage of her own rage when it came to someone who disrespected her princess. She dressed quietly and retrieved her sword as she left the room, silently closing the door behind her.

The man approached her from alley, torch held high enough to give a sinister cast to his pale eyes and hair made darker by the shadows. "Now's an excellent time for a bit of sport, isn't it boy?"

"Where's the sport in fighting a battle I already know I'll win?" came Haruka's snide reply.

"Big words from such a little thing. Ain't that right, Caleb?"

"Yeah, methinks the lad doesn't know what he's getting 'imself into. Pity, that." The remarks were answered by the sound of laughter coming in from all sides as at least seven other men came out of hiding to surround their leader, Caleb, and his opponent.

"Let's see how you stand up to real men, boy. After we finish teaching you a lesson, I'm sure we'll find the time to do the same to that pretty little thing up in your room." His sneer spread throughout the crowd of his waiting men as they all closed in around the now seething blonde.

_Oh yes, pride is a __**very**__ dangerous thing. _Haruka thought heatedly as she drew her sword.

* * *

"HARUKA!" the princess woke with a jolt, the scream fresh from her lips. She glanced around frantically, searching for her lover who had long since left their room if the now cold bed space beside her was any indication. Her thought's quickly backtracked to the dream that woke her.

The blonde had been facing off against ten men twice her size in some dark alley. And while she knew her knight was more than capable handling her own against even the greatest of foes she knew that something had gone terribly wrong. Scrambling out of bed and into her discarded clothes, the princess quickly grabbed her dagger and raced out of the room.

"Dammit Ruka, you better not be dead, or I swear I'll kill you twice over," she hissed even as the tears streaked down her face.

* * *

**AN: **As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed and who are still reading. I've decided to share my philosophy of better late than never and to finally push through this chapter. It took several fights with various individuals as well as kicking people out of my room in order to finish this today. ADD is a hell of a thing when you're surrounded by people who just love talking to you when you don't want to talk to them. I'm the epitome of antisocial, what can I say. I apologize for the poor quality and I'll admit that this was probably my least favorite chapter so far. I do expect the next one to pick up in both pace and length so with any luck **The Tale of Escape **will bring better tidings…so to speak. I hope it was at least mildly enjoyable, however.


End file.
